BREEZE
by Syalala Lala
Summary: [Sai x Ino] Biar angin yang menghapus kesepian mereka, membawa pergi semua kesedihan hingga lenyap tak bersisa. Biar angin yang meniupkan semuanya. Biar angin yang mempertemukan perasaan mereka. Canon-setting post-war.
1. Sepi

Mungkin hanya angin yang mampu membelai dua hati yang terpenjara sepi

.

.

.

—**Kamus Besar Bahasa Shinobi―**

**sepi** /se•pi/ _adj_. **1** sunyi; lengang; **2** tidak ada orang; tidak banyak tamu; tidak ada kegiatan; tidak ada apa-apa; tidak ramai; **3 **dianggap tidak ada apa-apa; tidak dihiraukan sama sekali.

**kesepian** /ke•se•pi•an/ _noun_. **1** keadaan sepi; kesunyian; kelengangan; **2** perasaan sunyi (tidak berteman dsb);

.

.

.

Oranye kemerahan.

Itu warna langit Konoha sekarang. Pendar-pendar magis yang menandakan tibanya waktu senja. Matahari baru saja terbenam dan hari sudah semakin gelap. Lampu-lampu mulai dinyalakan, bersiap menyambut malam yang akan tiba.

Di salah satu jalanan Konoha, tampak seorang _kunoichi_ berseragam _jounin_ tengah melangkahkan kaki ringan. Menyusuri sudut-sudut desa yang tak begitu ramai seorang diri.

Angin bertiup perlahan, menerbangkan helaian lembut berwarna pirang pucatnya yang dikuncir _ponytail_. _Kunoichi_ itu mengeratkan rompi _jounin_-nya. Udara menjelang malam terkadang bisa membuatnya menggigil kedinginan.

Gadis itu mendongakkan wajah. Menyesap aroma senja yang entah sejak kapan telah menjadi sahabat terbaiknya. Sepasang _aquamarine_-nya terbuka, menatap langit di barat sana.

Warna oranye ini ... mengingatkannya pada kostum seorang pemuda legendaris yang kini menjadi selebriti paling populer di seantero dunia _shinobi_. Ya, sosok bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang dielu-elukan sebagai salah satu pahlawan Perang Dunia _Shinobi_ Keempat.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak begitu berminat mengingat-ingat hal yang tak menyenangkan untuk dikenang. Sepasang bola mata birunya terpejam. Mencoba mengusir bayangan tentang perang yang menyisakan kepingan patah-patah bagi seorang Yamanaka Ino.

.

.

.

.

Perang dunia _shinobi_ memang telah berlalu. Situasi berangsur aman dan seluruh dunia pun terus berbenah.

Kakashi telah diangkat menjadi _Hokage_ menggantikan Putri Tsunade. Di sana-sini, Desa Konoha juga tak henti membangun diri. _Well_, menjadi lebih modern dengan bangunan dan gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Ino ragu, apakah ini akan masih dapat disebut Desa Daun Tersembunyi atau Desa Daun _Tidak Lagi_ Tersembunyi. Hahaha.

Ehm! Sebaiknya ia menghentikan pemikiran anehnya jika tidak mau arwah _Hokage_ pertama atau Uchiha Madara menghantui tidur malamnya. Lagi pula keadaan sudah jauh lebih aman dan damai. Tak ada musuh berarti sejauh ini.

Dan gadis itu selalu berharap demikian.

Ino sendiri sudah bergabung dengan Divisi Intelijensi, mengikuti jejak sang ayah. Jam kerjanya dimulai dari siang hingga malam hari. Pagi hari, ia masih sempat membuka toko bunganya sampai jam sebelas, kemudian bersiap-siap. Jam satu siang ia sudah masuk kantor. Jam tujuh malam terkadang ia sudah bisa pulang. Tapi terkadang pula ia masih berkutat hingga tengah malam.

Namun kali ini, ia pulang lebih awal.

Usai mengunjungi makam ayah dan gurunya yang selalu rutin ia lakukan sepulang kerja, _kunoichi_ _blonde_ itu berjalan tak tentu arah. Sementara di atas sana, langit sedang cerah. Bintang-bintang bertaburan.

Hari sudah benar-benar malam.

.

.

.

.

Ino terduduk lesu. Ia sudah berputar-putar mengitari desanya dan berakhir dengan terduduk lemah di bawah sebatang pohon yang cukup rindang.

Angin malam berembus perlahan. Seperti akan mengiris-iris hatinya.

Gadis itu menunduk. Belakangan ini, terasa ada yang mengusik di benaknya. Ini pula yang membuatnya melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti berkeliling desa tanpa tujuan dan berakhir dengan terduduk seperti ini.

Ia tahu, sangat tahu malah. Semua ini tidak seperti dirinya yang biasanya.

Yah. Bagaimana ia bisa menjadi seperti biasanya jika setiap kali ia membuka mata dan menghirup udara, dirinya selalu terkenang pada mendiang ayahnya—dan gurunya?

Ia hanya sedang sedih. Siapa bilang Yamanaka Ino tidak boleh _mellow_ dan bersedih? Juga rindu, teramat sangat rindu pada ayah serta gurunya.

Tapi ia cukup gengsi untuk menunjukkan sisi lemahnya di hadapan orang lain. Ohoho, harga dirinya tak mengizinkan itu. Maka, berjalan-jalan seorang diri selepas jam kantor seolah menjadi rutinitas favorit keduanya setelah mengunjungi makam ayahnya.

Seluruh penjuru dan sudut-sudut desa selalu mengingatkannya pada kedua figur yang amat berarti baginya. Ia pikir, ia akan dapat menghapus kekosongan di dadanya dengan berjalan-jalan seperti tadi. Tapi ... kenapa perasaan hampa itu tak jua lenyap?

Ino mendesah keras.

Gadis itu teringat lagi kenangan-kenangan masa lalunya ketika ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan asing seperti ini. Terutama saat dirinya berada dalam satu tim bersama Shikamaru dan Chouji, juga saat mereka menerima misi, berlatih bersama-sama, pun saat mereka begitu kompak menjalankan formasi _ino-shika-chou_ dengan Shikamaru sebagai pengatur strategi, juga saat―Ino tidak mampu mengingat lagi saking banyaknya.

Sekarang, masing-masing dari mereka telah tumbuh dewasa dan memiliki kehidupan sendiri-sendiri. Shikamaru disibukkan dengan urusan-urusan pemerintahan yang tentu sangat merepotkan. Chouji disibukkan dengan rentetan misi ke negara-negara tetangga. Percaya atau tidak, dia sudah seperti seorang diplomat sekarang.

Ino senang dan bangga dengan pencapaian kedua sahabatnya. Tentu saja Ino senang, bahkan sangat senang. Tapi terkadang, perasaan sedih dan rindu sialan ini menelusup ke sudut-sudut hatinya.

_Kheh_. Bahkan semenjak dirinya masih di akademi, ia tidak pernah seperti ini. Ada banyak hal yang bisa dilakukannya dibanding duduk terdiam dan melamunkan hal tak jelas. Sejak dulu, ia selalu punya banyak teman dan melakukan beragam hal bersama mereka. Berlatih dan mengulang pelajaran akademi, menggosip banyak hal, atau berbagi suka dan duka.

Ah, ia jadi teringat pada Sakura. Bagaimana awal mula mereka berteman, lalu bertindak bodoh dengan menjadi saingan gara-gara pemuda Uchiha—ugh, menyebutkan nama ini membuat perasaan Ino jadi tidak nyaman—hingga kemudian keduanya kembali berteman akrab.

Sakura kecilnya sudah benar-benar mekar sekarang.

Bibir gadis pirang itu melengkung. Ia tersenyum. Tapi Sakura-nya itu juga semakin sibuk dengan urusan medis dan rumah sakit―gadis _pink_ itu menjadi salah satu penanggung jawabnya sekarang. Dan tentunya, Sakura juga disibukkan dengan urusan _orang itu_.

Ino tersenyum lagi. Namun sedetik berikutnya, menghela napas.

Yah, dia sendirian sekarang.

Ino benci mengakuinya.

Ia sendirian. Dan _kesepian_. Hei, bukankah Yamanaka Ino paling tidak bisa kesepian?

Gadis itu mengubah sikap duduknya dan mencoba bersikap seperti biasanya. Ia menggeleng beberapa kali mencoba mengusir kegundahan hatinya.

Sejurus kemudian, ia mulai mengedarkan pandang. Ia tidak begitu memperhatikan ke mana kakinya melangkah tadi. Sekarang, sepasang _aquamarine_-nya menelisik lebih teliti sedang di mana ia berada.

Gadis Yamanaka itu segera tersadar.

Heh? Ini kan―

_Astaga!_

Ia berjengit.

―lapangan tempat latihan Tim Tujuh!

Ada baaanyak tempat strategis di Konoha untuk sekedar duduk melamun seperti tadi, tapi mengapa ia malah kemari? Ke tempat ini? Malam-malam begini?

_Hei, dia tidak ke sana hanya gara-gara alam bawah sadarnya terkenang pada Sasuke kan? _Gadis itu segera merutuki dirinya saat perasaan tak nyaman kembali muncul hanya karena menyebutkan nama pemuda Uchiha itu.

Tidak.

Tidak boleh.

Sialnya, perasaan sedih dan kesepian itu semakin menghantam dadanya.

Ino mengepalkan tangan. Menguatkan diri sendiri. Ia meraih sekepal batu. Dengan kekuatan penuh, dilemparnya batu tersebut sekuat mungkin ke dalam hutan, bermaksud melepas kemelut hatinya.

Saat itulah tiba-tiba—

_Bletak!_

"Aaakh!"

—terdengar suara beruntun yang mencurigakan.

_Kunoichi_ pirang itu terkejut dan mengerutkan kening.

Hah? Siapa di sana?

Dengan gerakan cepat, Ino segera bangkit dan memasang kuda-kuda, sementara sebelah tangannya merogoh kantung _shuriken_-nya. Meski ini masih di dalam wilayah Konoha, namun sebagai _kunoichi_ ia harus selalu waspada.

Namun kerutan itu hilang tatkala ia melihat sosok bayangan yang perlahan muncul dari balik kegelapan malam. Tampak seorang pemuda rambut eboni yang tengah meringis memegangi kepalanya.

Heh?

"Kau—"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BREEZE (Angin sepoi-sepoi)**_

_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_CANON SETTING POST WAR  
OOC, TYPO, EYD, RUSH_

_Sebuah fiksi untuk kamu  
Sai x Ino_

**ditulis hanya untuk hiburan  
tidak untuk keuntungan apa pun  
**

_._

_._

_._

.

.

Ino mengerjap sesaat.

Sai?

Gadis pirang itu segera mengembalikan _shuriken_-nya ke kantung semula dan cepat mendekat dengan raut khawatir. "Astaga! Maaf, maafkan aku. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hoho, Ino memang ceroboh dan suka seenaknya. Tapi tak disangka, kali ini pun tingkahnya memakan korban.

Sai hanya tersenyum meringis, "Tidak apa-apa, err ... Ino-_san_."

Ino mengerutkan dahi mulusnya lagi—sedikit merasa aneh mendengar pemuda mantan _Anbu_ itu mengucapkan namanya. "Kau benar tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi. Insting _medic-nin_ membuatnya terbiasa memastikan jika korbannya benar tidak kenapa-kenapa.

Gadis Yamanaka itu bisa melihat Sai mengangguk dengan ringisan kecil di bibirnya. Yah, mungkin dia memang tidak kenapa-kenapa.

Namun melihat ekspresi polos pemuda itu, tiba-tiba saja Ino jadi ingin mengomel. Seolah mendapat tempat untuk mencurahkan beban yang sedari tadi menggerogoti benaknya, _kunoichi_ cantik itu mencerocos panjang lebar, "Lagi pula kau ini, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini di tempat ini? Bisa-bisanya terkena lemparan batu _kunoichi_ sepertiku. Kau itu ninja atau bukan sih?"

Sai menggaruk kepalanya perlahan. Ia terlihat sedikit bingung mendapat omelan tiba-tiba. Namun masih dengan senyum standarnya, pemuda itu menjawab, "Aaa, aku memang sering kemari."

Baiklah, Ino segera melupakan tindakannya dan lebih tertarik mendengar jawaban pria berambut eboni itu barusan. Ia mengerutkan dahi _lagi_ dan bertanya dengan nada penasaran, "_Are?_ Kau sering kemari? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Gadis Yamanaka itu segera melihat perabotan yang dibawa pemuda kulit pucat itu. "Wow, kau ... melukis? Malam-malam begini?"

Sekali lagi, Sai hanya mengangguk. "Ino-_san_ sendiri sedang apa di tempat seperti ini malam-malam begini?"

_Eh?_

Punggung Ino menegak.

Sial. Sedang apa dirinya? _Daripada mengomeli Sai, bukankah sebaiknya kau bercermin dulu, Ino?_ jerit _inner_-nya.

Ino berdehem, "Yah, aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja mengelilingi Konoha dan—tak sengaja lewat sini." Gadis Yamanaka itu memasang senyum. Walau ia tahu, senyumnya terlihat hambar.

"Hm, begitukah?"

Suasana hati yang sedang buruk membuat Ino jadi lebih cepat kesal mendengar respons Sai. Ia berujar jengkel, "Hm! Memang harusnya bagaimana?"

"Aaa ... maaf. Karena tadi kulihat Ino-_san_ hanya duduk saja di bawah pohon. Kupikir Ino-_san_ sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

_Heh? Dia melihatku tadi? Sial, dia tidak melihatku menangis juga, kan? _batin Ino mulai rusuh.

"Y-yah, aku capek jadi aku duduk sebentar mengistirahatkan tubuh," Ino segera mengambil alih pembicaraan. Ia tidak mau terus-terusan dicecar cowok mirip Sasuke ini. "Kau sendiri? Melukis apa di tempat seperti ini, kalau aku boleh tahu?"

"Itu hanya lukisan biasa." Tanpa beban, Sai menunjukkan goresan di kertas sketsanya.

Err, Ino tak yakin itu lukisan apa. Dan sepertinya gadis itu harus menyalahkan pemuda kulit pucat yang membuatnya banyak mengerutkan kening malam ini. Astaga, padahal kerut kan musuh kecantikan!

Ino kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sai.

Ajaibnya, sebelum ditanya, Sai menjelaskan, "Ini hanya pemandangan hutan sebelah di saat malam."

Ino manggut-manggut. Pantas saja ia tidak tahu. Memangnya apa yang kauharapkan dari gambar hutan malam hari?

Sai merapikan kembali gulungan kertas sketsanya. Kemudian, ia menatap Ino, masih dengan tatapan polosnya_,_ "Daripada itu, apakah kecapekan bisa membuat seseorang menitikkan air mata?"

Eeeh?

EEEEEEHH?

Ino berjengit.

Sial, ternyata Sai benar-benar melihatnya menangis! Padahal Ino paling tidak suka dilihat orang lain menangis. Benar-benar tidak suka. Sangat tidak sukaaaaaa.

Tapi untuk saat ini mau bagaimana lagi? Akan lebih konyol jika ia berpura-pura kelilipan debu, atau berdalih jika yang dilihat Sai hanya permainan cahaya bulan, atau mengatakan alasan-alasan tak masuk akal lainnya.

Ino menarik napas. Lalu balas menatap Sai lurus. Ia memaksakan senyum sedikit. "Hm, yah," gadis itu memutuskan jujur, "sebenarnya tadi aku sedikit teringat pada ayah, juga guruku. Makanya aku sempat menitikkan air mata. Sedikit sedih memang, tapi sekarang tidak lagi."

Gadis Yamanaka itu memang tidak mengharapkan respons berarti dari pemuda yang terkenal tak mengenal emosi tersebut. Namun ia sedikit terkejut mendengar tanggapan Sai.

"Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak menanyakannya," tutur pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan nada rendah. "Aku turut berdukacita untuk ayah dan gurumu."

Ino lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Terima kasih, tapi aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula, bukan hanya aku. Shikamaru juga kehilangan ayahnya."

"Shikamaru teman setimmu?"

"Hm."

"Belakangan ini kulihat, ia lebih sering bersama Temari-_san_."

Hah? Benar juga. Ino baru memikirkannya. Shikamaru yang malas itu punya 'seseorang' untuk berbagi dan mungkin bisa membantunya melupakan rasa kehilangan dan kesepian.

_Lalu aku?_ Ino melihat dirinya sendiri.

Sekali lagi ia menggelengkan kepala. Tidak, tidak. Seperti bukan dirinya saja bermuram durja segala.

Namun kalimat Sai selanjutnya membuat gadis Yamanaka itu terdiam.

"Aku tidak tahu rasanya punya ayah. Jadi tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan ayah. Tapi pasti menyakitkan sekali bukan?"

Ino termenung.

_Tidak pernah punya ayah?_

Ino tidak tahu, siapa yang lebih beruntung di sini. Apakah dirinya yang sempat punya ayah lalu kehilangan. Ataukah pemuda di sampingnya yang _tak sempat_ merasakan punya ayah jadi _tak perlu_ merasakan sakitnya kehilangan?

Untuk beberapa saat, keheningan yang aneh mengambil alih pembicaraan mereka.

Sai terlihat sedang berpikir. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mengeluarkan suara, "Bukankah Sakura-_san_ dan Ino-_san_ bersahabat? Jika seseorang sedang bersedih, bukankah temannya akan menghiburnya?"

_Well,_ Ino merasa dirinya harus siap terkejut kapan saja. Dibanding saat-saat dulu, Sai memang terlihat jauh lebih hati-hati dalam berbicara. Tapi tetap saja, banyak hal tak terduga yang tiba-tiba terlontar dari pemuda di depannya ini. Entah dari mana pula Sai mendapat pemikiran seperti itu, dan entah mengapa pula menanyakan pada Ino di saat seperti ini.

Namun gadis Yamanaka itu memilih tak memusingkannya. Ia berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja. Lagi pula Sakura sedang dipusingkan dengan urusan-urusan medis dan aku tak ingin merepotkannya."

Ya, selain tidak suka dilihat menangis, seorang Yamanaka Ino juga tidak suka dikhawatirkan orang lain.

Hening kembali.

Ino terpekur lagi. Tiba-tiba ia merasa terheran mendapati dirinya bercakap-cakap sedemikian rupa dengan salah satu teman satu tim Sakura.

O-oke. Ia baru menyadari betapa _awkward_-nya situasi mereka saat ini. Namun gadis itu segera membantah dalam hati. Hei, ini bukan hal aneh sebenarnya. Ingat, dia supel bukan? Sebelumnya mereka juga pernah ngobrol, walau hanya sepintas lalu.

Ino berusaha tidak mengingat saat-saat di mana ia pernah bersikap begitu _genit_ di hadapan pemuda kulit pucat ini. Tapi sepertinya Sai tidak ingat?

Baiklah. Sebaiknya ia segera mengganti tema pembicaraan.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa sering kemari? Apa melukis pemandangan hutan di malam hari sudah menjadi hobi barumu saat ini?" Ino mencoba sedikit berkelakar.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia merasa selera humornya begitu buruk ketika melihat raut wajah Sai yang tiba-tiba terlihat sedikit—_sangat sedikit_—sedih?

"Aku kemari karena tak ada tugas yang harus kulakukan." Sai kembali menatap Ino, "Ino-_san_ benar. Sakura-_san_ sepertinya sedang sibuk, aku jadi tidak berani mengganggunya. Lagi pula ada seseorang yang harus lebih diperhatikan olehnya."

Ino mengerutkan kening lagi―oh, sudah berapa kali dia melakukan ini?—mendengar Sai tiba-tiba menyebutkan nama rekan setimnya yang juga sahabat Ino.

"Sedangkan Naruto selalu sibuk latihan atau menerima misi. Jika tidak dalam misi, ia akan merenung dan menyendiri yang mana sebenarnya tidak cocok untuk ninja bersemangat sepertinya. Sesekali, dia terlihat pula sedang bersama Hinata-_san_. Aku juga tidak enak mengganggu."

Ino mulai bisa menduga arah pembicaraan ini. Gadis itu berdehem ketika Sai tidak lekas meneruskan kalimatnya. "Naruto sudah lebih dewasa sekarang," komentarnya.

Sai mengangguk kecil. "Kakashi-_sensei_ juga disibukkan dengan tugas _Hokage_-nya."

Itu benar sekali. Jika Ino terkadang berkunjung ke kantor _Hokage_, ia bisa melihat tumpukan dokumen yang menunggu untuk diselesaikan dengan wajah mengantuk Kakashi di baliknya. Tapi, jangan salah, tumpukan yang berada paling dekat dengan pria Hatake itu adalah _icha-icha series_. Huh, dasar _Hokage_ mesum!

"Ketua Yamato dan Taro-_senpai_ sibuk dengan susunan ANBU yang baru. Sedangkan Danzo-_sama ._.. beliau sudah tiada."

Ino tidak begitu mengenal Ketua Yamato dan orang-orang dari ANBU. Dan ya, sebejat apa pun Danzo, Sai tetap menganggapnya orang tua sekaligus gurunya, tapi Danzo pun sudah tiada.

Ino menyimpulkan, "Jadi ... kau juga kesepian?"

Sai menolehkan kepalanya ke arah gadis _blonde_ itu dan memandangnya dengan tatapan tanya, "Kesepian? Apa yang seperti ini dinamakan kesepian?"

Spontan, Ino tertawa kecil. Setengahnya karena merasa lucu dengan kepolosan pemuda kulit pucat itu yang tidak mengakui jika dirinya sedang merasa kesepian. Separuhnya lagi, ehm, jujur, Ino merasa sedikit lega karena ternyata tidak hanya dia saja yang merasa kesepian. Ups, ia terdengar jahat sekarang.

Tawa Ino mereda. Tak disangka, berbincang-bincang dengan pemuda ini membuatnya melupakan sejenak kegundahan hatinya.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu mengerutkan kening. Selintas ide terbersit begitu saja di benaknya. _Bukankah mereka berdua sama-sama kesepian?_

Kalau begitu ...

"Hei."

Sai menoleh lagi.

Ino mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum hangat di bibir. "Bagaimana kalau kita berteman?"

Sai menatap Ino dengan sepasang bola mata oniks-nya. Sesaat, Ino merasa sedikit terganggu karena warna bola mata itu mengingatkannya pada seseo―ah lupakan.

Pemuda kulit pucat itu masih memandangi Ino. Kemudian bibirnya bergerak, "Teman?"

Ino baru tahu, ternyata Sai suka mengulang kalimat lawan bicaranya. Gadis itu mengangsurkan tangannya lebih dekat. "Hm, kau sedang kesepian. Dan kau tahu, aku juga kesepian. Aku bisa jadi temanmu. Kita bisa berteman, supaya tidak merasa sendirian lagi seperti ini."

Gadis Yamanaka itu seperti merasa salah lihat ketika wajah pemuda di hadapannya yang biasanya tanpa emosi, kini terlihat sedikit lebih cerah. Tanpa banyak kata, Sai langsung menyodorkan tangan pucatnya.

Keduanya bersalaman.

Oke, ini mulai terlihat aneh. Dan untuk mengusir keanehan itu, Ino berujar, "Sekarang kita teman." Tak lupa, sebaris senyum tulus mampir di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih, Ino-_san_."

Ino tertawa kecil, "Panggil Ino saja."

Entah teringat buku yang pernah dibacanya atau apa, Sai tiba-tiba bergumam, "Ino-_chan ._.. ." Kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ino dengan tatapannya_,_ "Boleh memanggil begitu?"

Wow.

Ino cukup _speechless_ dengan sikap _clueless_ pemuda ini. Tapi ia tahu, Sakura sering bercerita jika Sai sering tidak begitu mengerti arti dari tindakannya di mata orang lain.

Gadis itu lalu mengibaskan tangan dan berkata riang tanpa beban, "Boleh saja." Ia lalu menjentikkan jarinya, "Asal kau tahu, dulu kau pernah memanggilku Nona Cantik."

Raut wajah Sai berubah. Ia terdiam dan kelihatan berusaha mengingat-ingat.

Melihat itu, Ino tertawa lepas.

_Wuusssss_.

Angin malam tiba-tiba berhembus. Ino menghentikan tawanya. Gadis itu segera menundukkan kepala sambil memegangi rambutnya agar tidak berantakan. Namun, beberapa helai pirangnya tetap saja ada yang beterbangan.

"Ugh, aku tidak begitu suka angin malam," gadis Yamanaka itu menggerutu kecil dan menunduk lebih dalam.

Namun begitu ia mendongak, ia mendapati sesuatu yang membuatnya tak peduli lagi pada angin malam.

Di depannya, seorang pemuda berkulit pucat tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan takjub. Saat _aquamarine_ Ino balas menatapnya, tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu tersenyum tulus dengan bibir melengkung, membuat sepasang oniks-nya menyipit nyaris tak terlihat.

Dan Ino semakin tak peduli pada angin malam ketika telinganya mendengar sekali lagi kata yang sama dengan yang diucapkan pemuda itu beberapa tahun lalu.

"Indah_ ... ._"

.

.

.

.

Ada banyak hal dalam hidup ini yang bisa membuat seorang Yamanaka Ino tersenyum.

Saat ia mendapat peringkat pertama di akademi, lalu saat ayahnya menghadiahinya satu set _kunoichi kit_ paling _fashionable_ karena lulus akademi dengan nilai terbaik, juga saat ia mendapat kupon belanja gratis di toko baju Konoha, pun saat bunga tulip kesukaannya mekar.

Ia juga tersenyum lebar saat sahabatnya Shikamaru dinyatakan lulus ujian _chuunin_, saat Chouji akhirnya sembuh dan keluar dari rumah sakit, saat ia merayakan selesainya misi bersama Tim 10, saat memasangkan pita merah di rambut _pink_ Sakura, saat pertama kalinya ia berhasil merangkai seratus bunga dalam sehari, dan masih banyak lagi.

Tapi, ia tidak menduga.

Saat melihat Sai tersenyum seperti ini padanya, membuat gadis Yamanaka itu ingin balas tersenyum juga.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

* * *

**A.N:**

_YES! I'm Ino-cent, SaiLover, and InojinAddict! Totally-helplessly-deeply-madly-crazy-in-love-with-this-lovely-family :*_

Penasaran tingkat akut gimana asal-usul munculnya bocah se-_cute_ Inojin ke dunia! Tapi _hint_ pasangan unyu ini dikit banget di manga. Jadinya malah berimajinasi begini. Anggap aja di sini Ino sudah tak punya ayah-ibu (plak)

Maafkan aku telah mem-_publish_ imajinasi absurd dan penuh kekurangan ini. Terima kasih banyak jika ada yang menyempatkan membaca, ataupun berminat menumpahkan unek-unek di kolom _review_ :D

_God bless you :)_

.

.

.

.

.

—_words meaning taken from kbbi-web-id—_


	2. Teman

Apakah setiap orang yang senang pasti akan tertawa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Kamus Besar Bahasa Shinobi―**

**teman** /te•man/ _noun_. **1** kawan; sahabat; **2** orang yang bersama-sama bekerja (berbuat); lawan (bercakap-cakap); **3 **yang menjadi pelengkap (pasangan).

**berteman** /ber•te•man/ _verb_. **1** berkawan; bersahabat; **2** tidak seorang diri; ada temannya; **3 **beriring (dengan);

**menemani** /me•ne•mani/ _verb_. **1** mengawani; menyertai; mengiring(i);

.

.

.

Kediaman Yamanaka.

Seorang gadis tengah duduk sendiri di meja makan. Rambut pirang panjangnya tergerai dan masih sedikit basah. Terusan putih polos menutupi tubuh proporsional gadis itu hingga lutut. Ia baru saja selesai mandi dan sekarang sedang menyantap makan malamnya.

Hanya sebutir apel memang. Jadi seharusnya tidak makan waktu banyak. Tapi seperti biasa, ia bisa menghabiskan berjam-jam hanya duduk terdiam memandang meja makan dengan tatapan kosong sambil sesekali menggigit apelnya.

Ia rindu, dan akan selalu rindu pada ayahnya. Gadis itu bisa mengingat saat-saat dahulu ketika sang ayah, Yamanaka Inoichi, sering mengajak putri satu-satunya makan malam bersama karena itu adalah momen mereka berdua. Namun biasanya, Ino akan mengomel panjang dan menolak ajakan ayahnya dengan dalih makan malam tidak baik untuk dietnya.

Tapi saat ini ... rasanya ia rela makan malam setiap hari jika itu bisa membuatnya bersama sang ayah lebih lama lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

_**BREEZE (Angin sepoi-sepoi)**_

_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_CANON SETTING POST WAR  
OOC, TYPO, EYD, RUSH_

_Sebuah fiksi untuk kamu  
Sai x Ino  
_

**ditulis hanya untuk hiburan  
tidak untuk keuntungan apa pun  
**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Ino bersiap memulai rutinitas seperti biasa.

Pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah bangun, membersihkan rumah, berbenah, dan membuat sarapan. Bisa tebak menu sarapan seorang Yamanaka Ino? Selembar roti gandum, irisan bengkuang dan tomat ceri, plus segelas jus jeruk.

Sebenarnya ia masih menyimpan beberapa adonan tempura di kulkas sisa bikinannya dua hari lalu saat Sakura belajar masak padanya. Tapi sarapan dengan menu berminyak di pagi hari? _Big no!_ Tidak akan pernah ada dalam kamus hidupnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan dan membereskan meja makan, Ino melirik jam dinding. Sudah waktunya ia membuka toko dan menyirami tanaman bunganya. Gadis itu segera memperbaiki ikatan rambut pirangnya menjadi lebih rapi, lalu bersiap membuka toko.

Belum lagi pintu tokonya terbuka separuh, Ino sudah terkejut mendapati sebuah suara tak asing menerpa gendang telinganya.

"_Ohayou_, Ino-_chan_."

Ino menyipitkan matanya, sinar matahari yang menyeruak masuk membuatnya mendadak silau. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sesaat.

Sepagi ini sudah ada tamu di depan pintu tokonya.

Setelah matanya mulai terbiasa dengan intensitas cahaya di luar sana, ia membalas sapaan sang tamu dengan senyum, "_Ohayou_." Gadis itu lalu mendorong pintu tokonya lebih lebar. Sang tamu, seorang pemuda kulit pucat, ikut bergerak membantunya.

"Huh? Pagi sekali kau sudah kemari," komentar Ino setelah berterima kasih.

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendapati pemuda itu tak jua menjawab.

Sai menggaruk kepalanya pelan, "Kubaca di buku, teman akan ada untuk saling menemani agar tidak kesepian. Jadi kupikir kau butuh teman untuk menjaga tokomu."

Ino mengerutkan kening. Kemarin sebelum berpisah, ia memang sempat bercerita—salahkan sifat cerewetnya—bahwa setiap pagi ia selalu merasa kesepian karena harus menjaga tokonya sendirian.

"Kebetulan aku sedang tidak ada misi. Dan sepertinya aku juga butuh teman untuk menemani melukis." Pemuda itu menunjukkan peralatan yang dibawanya, lalu menatap Ino dengan pandangan 'begitulah yang kubaca di buku'.

Gadis Yamanaka itu kini tersenyum lebar. Sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa. Hal lain yang pernah didengarnya dari Sakura adalah bahwa Sai tipikal pria _tekstual_ yang cenderung melakukan sesuatu dengan mengacu pada buku. Tapi mendengar kalimat Sai secara keseluruhan, tak disangka, pemuda mantan _Anbu_ ini benar-benar menanggapi serius soal kemarin.

Dengan gerakan ramah, Ino kemudian menyahut, "Ah, begitu?" ia tertawa kecil, "Kau benar. Kalau begitu, ayo masuk." Ino menggerakkan tangannya memberi isyarat untuk masuk ke toko bunganya.

Sai melangkahkan kaki masuk sementara tangannya menenteng gulungan kanvas, buku sketsa, dan cat. Langkahnya terlihat perlahan-lahan. Entah kebiasaan seorang mantan _Anbu_ yang selalu waspada dan hati-hati, ataukah ... canggung dan tidak terbiasa dengan tempat seperti ini?

Hahaha. Ino bisa bertaruh, ini tentu pertama kalinya Sai memasuki sebuah toko bunga. Semoga saja pemuda itu tidak menyesali keputusannya tentang 'menemani' tadi.

"Santai saja. Tak perlu sungkan," kata Ino. Gadis itu lalu berbalik dan kembali meneruskan adegan membuka tokonya.

Ino menyingkap tirai-tirai yang menutup kaca tokonya. Lalu mengatur pot-pot mungil di rak luar. Tak lupa memasang buket baru di depan toko. Terakhir, memasang tulisan 'buka' di pintu kaca tokonya.

Ketika ia masuk kembali ke dalam toko dan bermaksud mengambil sapu, gadis itu tertegun mendapati Sai hanya berdiri di tempatnya semula dan menghadap ke arahnya. Sepertinya ia hanya memandangi gerak-gerik Ino sedari tadi.

"Kau masih di situ?" tanya Ino heran. Sedetik kemudian ia menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Pemuda di depannya ini bukanlah Shikamaru ataupun Chouji yang sudah ratusan kali masuk ke tokonya, dia juga bukan tipe hiperaktif seperti Naruto yang langsung meloncat ke sana kemari sekalipun berada di tempat asing. Yang ada di depannya ini adalah Sai.

Jadi, meskipun Ino sudah mengatakan 'santai dan jangan sungkan', ia tidak bisa banyak berharap bahwa Sai menerjemahkan frase kalimat tersebut sesuai dengan maksud Ino. Pemuda itu tentu terus berada—alias berdiri di dalam sana—karena Ino hanya memintanya masuk tadi.

Menyadari itu, Ino segera menuju ke seperangkat kursi duduk yang biasa dipakai Ino merangkai bunga di pojok tokonya. "Kemarilah," katanya pada Sai. "Kau bisa melukis di sini sambil menemaniku menjaga toko," ujarnya lagi dengan senyum.

Pemuda kulit pucat itu menurut tanpa banyak kata. Ia duduk begitu Ino mempersilakannya duduk.

Ino tertawa geli melihat sikap penurutnya.

"Kenapa Ino-_chan_ tertawa?"

Gadis Yamanaka itu menghentikan tawa dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia lalu mengibaskan tangan santai, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang senang hari ini."

Sai kelihatan sedang berpikir. "Apa setiap orang yang merasa senang pasti akan tertawa?"

Mulai lagi. Sai dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak terduganya.

Ino berdehem, "Kenapa kau menyimpulkan begitu?"

"Naruto jadi lebih sering tertawa setiap kali habis berkencan dengan Hinata-_san_. Kiba juga tertawa keras setiap kali bersama Akamaru-_san_. Jika sedang seperti itu, mereka selalu berseru kalau mereka sedang senang."

Baiklah. Ino berusaha menahan tawa mendengar Sai menyebut Akamaru dengan tambahan suffiks _'san'_. Tapi, ehm, bukan itu masalah utamanya.

"Bisa jadi begitu," tanggap Ino. "Perasaan senang bisa saja membuat seseorang ingin tertawa. Apa kau tidak begitu?" Gadis Yamanaka itu segera merutuki pertanyaannya barusan. Jawaban apa yang kauharapkan dari seseorang yang tak mengenal emosi seperti Sai?

Benar saja. Sai menggeleng, masih dengan raut berpikirnya. "Aku tidak tertawa."

"Tapi kata Sakura, kau suka tersenyum."

"Menurut buku, tersenyum tidak sama dengan tertawa. Dan yang kulakukan selama ini bukan tertawa."

"Baiklah, baiklah," Ino berujar cepat. Kepalanya bisa pusing mendengar _tekstualitas_ pemuda di depannya yang lagi-lagi menyadur kutipan dari buku entah apa. "Mungkin suatu saat nanti, kau akan merasakannya. Perasaaan senang yang begitu meluap-luap sampai-sampai tidak ingin berhenti tertawa," ujarnya bermaksud menutup tema pembicaraan aneh barusan.

Gadis itu sedikit terkejut mendengar Sai meresponsnya. "Kuharap begitu." Pemuda itu lalu tersenyum.

Jeda sesaat sebelum Ino akhirnya balas tersenyum dan berkata ringan, "Baiklah. Aku akan mengurusi tokoku dulu. Kau bisa melakukan apa pun kegiatanmu dengan benda-benda itu." Arah pandang Ino tertuju pada gulungan kanvas dan buku sketsa milik Sai.

Sai mengangguk. Tanpa banyak kata, pemuda itu mengeluarkan peralatan lukisnya dan memulai kegiatannya dengan tekun.

Ino yang melihat itu, mau tak mau tersenyum lagi. Pada dasarnya, Sai memang bukan tipe pembantah yang keras kepala. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya sendiri _dahulu_.

Hei, Ino sekarang sudah lebih dewasa. Ia mampu menjaga sikap dan tidak lagi seenaknya seperti dulu. Yah, terkadang memang masih sih, karakter seseorang tidak mungkin hilang begitu saja bukan? Tapi secara keseluruhan, sikap Ino sudah lebih baik dibanding dulu.

Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya menuju ke tempat sapu, masih dengan senyumnya.

Awal yang tidak begitu buruk untuk sebuah pertemanan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keduanya kemudian bekerja dengan tenang.

Ino menyirami bunga-bunganya dan sesekali memangkas dedaunan yang sudah menguning. Ia mengerjakan semuanya dengan cekatan.

Tak lama kemudian, pengunjung mulai berdatangan. Gadis Yamanaka itu berusaha melayani mereka sebaik-baiknya. Ada yang membutuhkan bunga untuk dekorasi, ucapan selamat, atau menambah koleksi di rumah. Dan ada juga yang membelinya untuk dihadiahkan kepada orang yang disayangi, seperti orang tua, guru, teman, saudara, atau kekasih misalnya.

Sementara itu, Sai duduk tenang melukis di kursinya. Sesekali, pemuda itu mengedarkan pandang ke sudut-sudut Toko Bunga Yamanaka itu. Dari posisi duduknya, ia memang bisa mengamati nyaris seluruh isi toko.

Beberapa kali, ada pengunjung yang terlihat heran mendapatinya. Biasanya mereka akan menemui Ino dan mungkin menanyakannya. Setelah itu, Ino akan mengucapkan sesuatu pada mereka, lalu melambai sekilas dan tersenyum kepadanya.

Ino terlihat luwes sekali. Hanya senyum yang tampak di bibirnya. Sekilas, ia tidak tampak seperti orang kesepian yang selama ini selalu dikatakannya pada Sai.

Namun pemuda kulit pucat itu rasanya sedikit mengerti.

Senyum Ino saat ini ...

_Palsu_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jelang tengah hari, Toko Bunga Yamanaka akan segera tutup.

Ino membereskan meja kasirnya dan merapikan beberapa pot bunga, gunting tanaman, dan peralatan lainnya. Setelah itu, ia melangkah mendekat ke arah seorang pemuda kulit pucat yang masih duduk tenang di kursinya.

Sai mengangkat kepalanya memandang Ino yang berdiri di seberangnya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Ino, tangannya bersender di punggung kursi seberang Sai.

"Kau sudah akan menutup tokomu?" Sai balik bertanya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Ino, pemuda itu segera bangkit dan membereskan peralatan lukisnya.

Ino terdiam. Apa barusan ia terdengar mengusir? Gadis itu memutuskan bertanya lagi, "Kau akan kembali?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

Ino masih memandangi Sai yang kini tengah merapikan pensil gambar dan cat lukisnya. Ia melirik jam dinding sekilas. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu terpikir sesuatu.

"Hei, kau tidak keberatan kan, menemaniku sedikit lebih lama?"

Sai menghentikan gerakannya. Ia menatap Ino dengan pandangan tanya. "Apa kau akan menunda menutup tokomu?"

Ino menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Bukan seperti itu."

Lagi-lagi Ino dikejutkan dengan respons Sai. Pemuda itu tersenyum—senyum yang biasanya hingga matanya menyipit—dan berkata, "Baiklah, aku akan menemani Ino-_chan_."

"M-maksudku," Ino segera mengklarifikasi, "aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang. Yah, kau sudah menemaniku menjaga toko, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku mengajakmu makan siang bersama?"

"Aku sendiri yang akan memasaknya," tambah Ino cepat. Ia ingat masih memiliki adonan tempura di kulkas, juga sayur dan buah-buahan yang selalu menjadi teman dietnya.

Namun gadis itu dibuat heran. Sedetik tadi, ia yakin pemuda di depannya masih menunjukkan respons bersedia. Namun begitu ia mengatakan akan memasak sendiri makan siang mereka, ekspresi pemuda itu berubah jadi ... ragu-ragu?

Apa maksudnya? Apa dia meragukan kemampuan memasak seorang Yamanaka Ino? _Okay,_ gadis itu bisa saja merasa tersinggung sekarang. Tapi ia ingat, yang bicara dengannya ini adalah seorang Sai.

Atau ... mungkin pemuda ini takut merepotkan jika Ino memasak sendiri?

Putri Yamanaka itu lalu berkata, "Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah terbiasa memasak sendiri."

Sai masih terlihat ragu-ragu namun memberanikan diri untuk berkata, "Bukankah kau sahabat Sakura?"

Ino mengerutkan kening. Apa hubungannya dengan Sakura-_dekorin_?

Namun kemudian ia mengerti setelah mendengar penjelasan Sai. Pemuda kulit pucat itu pernah satu kali makan masakan buatan Sakura dan sepertinya dia cukup trauma―padahal itu sudah lama sekali saat mereka masih _chuunin_.

Kali ini Ino tidak bisa tidak menertawakan Sai. Usai tawanya mereda, _kunoichi_ pirang itu segera berkata bahwa Sakura memang sudah lebih hebat darinya sekarang. Gadis _pink_ itu juga punya kemampuan _ninjutsu_ medis yang tinggi dan dipercaya menjadi salah satu penanggung jawab Rumah Sakit Konoha. Tapi tetap saja kemampuan memasak dan berdandan Ino masih lima kali lipat lebih hebat di atas Sakura.

"Benarkah?" Sai mulai penasaran.

Ino kini menyadari dirinya _kelepasan_ menyombongkan diri. Tapi sudah kepalang basah. Ia melipat tangan dan berujar congkak dengan selipan nada jenaka, "Hm. Kujamin kau akan ketagihan. Shikamaru dan Chouji saja ketagihan."

"Tapi mereka sudah lama tidak makan bersamamu lagi."

_Duerrr!_

Dada Ino serasa dihantam patung _Hokage_.

Ya, ya. Chouji memang semakin tenggelam dalam kesibukan misinya. Sudah beberapa kali ia harus mondar-mandir Konoha-Kumo. Shikamaru juga disibukkan dengan berbagai urusan yang membuatnya sering mondar-mandir Konoha-Suna. Mereka sama-sama sibuk.

Tapi mengucapkan dengan mudah bahwa kedua sahabatnya itu sudah tak pernah makan bersamanya lagi **dan** dalam konteks percakapan mereka tadi, membuat Ino merasa dahi mulusnya berkedut.

Inilah Sai dengan segala ucapan tak terduganya.

"Ck," Gadis itu mulai kesal. Ia mengubah sikapnya ke mode galak, "Kau mau menemaniku atau tidak?" matanya melotot mengintimidasi.

Mendapati Ino tiba-tiba bersikap demikian padanya, pemuda kulit pucat itu buru-buru mengangguk dan berkata patuh, "B-baik."

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

Ino memandang Sai harap-harap cemas. Setelah tadi memaksa pemuda itu memakan hasil masakannya, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu merasa takut jika masakannya tidak sesuai selera Sai. Atau jika dibahasakan secara eksplisit, Ino ingin membuktikan kemampuan memasak yang tadi sempat disombongkannya—beginilah Ino dengan sifat perfeksionisnya—dan ia sama sekali tidak berharap Sai tidak menyukai masakannya.

Selama ini, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, ayah, dan gurunya selalu bilang jika masakannya enak. Tapi bisa saja mereka berbohong guna menyenangkan hatinya, kan?

Sai masih mengunyah tempuranya dengan tenang. Sebetulnya Ino senang dengan gaya makan tenang seperti itu, tidak rusuh dan belepotan seperti seseorang di luar sana. Tapi ... **tidak** dalam keadaan ia penasaran setengah mati dengan jawaban Sai.

Kesal menunggu Sai yang tak jua menjawab, Ino meraih jus _strawberry_-nya dan meneguknya.

"Ini enak."

Ino hampir menyemburkan jus yang diminumnya dan meruntuhkan segala _image_ keanggunan Putri Yamanaka yang sudah belasan tahun dibangunnya. Bola matanya kini membulat.

"Ino-_chan_. Ini enak."

Astaga. Pastikan siapa pun bisa melihat binar senang bercampur bangga di sepasang _aquamarine_ milik Ino, hanya dengan dua kata tadi. Gadis itu segera menaruh gelasnya di atas meja dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kau menyukai masakanku?"

Sai mengangguk lalu menyodorkan piring kosongnya dan memandang Ino dengan tatapan harap. "Apa aku boleh menambah?"

Bukannya mengangguk atau mengambilkan, Ino justru menutup bibirnya dengan satu tangan dan tertawa puas penuh rasa percaya diri.

"Benar kan kataku? Kau pasti akan ketagihan. Fufufu~"

Mungkin Ino tidak tahu, tidak hanya dirinya yang diam-diam dibuat tersenyum melihat sikap Sai.

Kali ini pun Sai tersenyum melihat tingkah Ino yang seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keduanya menyelesaikan makan siang beberapa saat lalu.

Sai kini sedang berada di balik bak cuci piring. Pemuda itu _tak biasanya_ bersikeras mencuci bekas makan siang mereka karena Ino sudah bertugas memasak. Pada akhirnya, Ino membiarkan Sai melakukan apa yang diinginkannya sambil berharap tak ada satu pun piringnya yang pecah. Kelihatannya sih, pemuda itu cukup hati-hati.

Gadis pirang itu lalu berjalan kembali ke meja makan dan duduk di sana mengamati pekerjaan rekannya. Tangan kirinya diletakkan di atas meja, menopang kepalanya yang sedikit dimiringkan.

Sebenarnya Ino cukup takjub mendapati pemuda kulit pucat yang tidak kelihatan punya nafsu makan banyak itu ternyata mampu menghabiskan empat porsi tempura Ino tanpa sisa.

_Well_, Sai sama sekali tidak terlihat tipikal suka makan seperti Chouji! Lihat saja perut ratanya yang terlihat dari―ups! Ino memaki dirinya, bisa-bisanya ia berpikir sampai ke sana.

_Salahkan pemuda itu yang memakai kostum terbuka seperti itu, _gerutu _inner_-nya. Namun setelah berpikir begini, Ino jadi semakin ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Tidak bisakah kau bercermin dan melihat dirimu sendiri, Yang Terhormat Yamanaka Ino? Seperti apa kostum _kunoichi_ yang kaukenakan?

Bagi Ino, itu adalah kostum ninjanya yang paling nyaman dan membuatnya mampu bergerak cepat. Ninja harus gesit bukan?

Apa Sai juga berpikir begitu?

Mendadak Ino menemukan dirinya sedang menerka-nerka persamaan di antara mereka berdua. Pertama, keduanya sama-sama kesepian dan tidak hidup lagi bersama orang tua. Kedua? Mereka sama-sama sedang butuh teman karena sahabat-sahabat mereka disibukkan dengan urusan masing-masing. Ketiga? Umm ... m-masa tipe kostum ninja mereka, sih?

Ino menggeleng. Sudut hatinya merasa geli dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Tapi ia sungguhan iri dengan Sai yang bisa makan sebanyak_ itu_ tapi tetap memiliki tubuh seproporsional itu. Huh, sudah seperti Sakura saja. Sementara Ino harus benar-benar menjaga makannya agar—

"Ino-_chan_?"

Eh?

Ino mendongakkan kepalanya. Rupanya ia melamun hingga tidak sadar Sai sudah selesai mencuci piring, bahkan membereskan dapur dengan teramat rapi. Wow, Ino suka sekali ini!

Tiba-tiba saja otaknya sudah memikirkan hal-hal lain.

Jika ia tahu kamar Shikamaru yang tak berisikan banyak barang dengan sebuah kasur besar tergeletak di tengahnya. Ia juga tahu kamar Chouji yang lebih banyak dipenuhi makanan ketimbang perabotan. Hei, mereka sahabat Ino sejak kecil, dan meskipun tidak lazim, tapi kenyataannya Ino tahu seperti apa rupa kamar kedua pemuda itu. Kepribadian seseorang secara tidak langsung tercermin dari kondisi kamarnya.

Lalu setelah melihat betapa rapinya Sai membereskan dapurnya, gadis Yamanaka itu jadi mengira-ira seperti apa rupa kamar pemuda pucat ini. Tentu bersih, tidak ada benda berserakan sembarangan, semua barang diletakkan dengan rapi, tidak ada sam—

"Ino? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sai sedikit mengguncangkan bahu Ino.

Astaga. Ino mengerjap sesaat. Gadis itu segera menyadari keadaannya. Ia menggeleng cepat menghindari tatapan Sai, lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya, "Aku tidak apa."

_Memalukaaaaaan! Kau memalukan sekali, Yamanaka Ino!_ _inner_-nya mulai berteriak-teriak memarahinya. _Bisa-bisanya kau―!_

Tunggu.

Mungkinkah, ini persamaan mereka yang keempat? Sama-sama memuja kebersihan dan kerapian?

Baiklah, itu-**bukan**-untuk-dipikirkan-sekarang.

Ino berdehem dalam hati. Ia lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum seolah tak ada apa-apa. "Kau sudah selesai?"

Sai mengangguk. Matanya masih menyorot Ino dengan pandangan tanya dan err―apa itu? Khawatir?

Ino bangkit dan bertepuk sekali. "Baguslah. Kau tidak memecahkan piringku kan?" gadis itu berusaha sedikit berkelakar untuk mencairkan suasana.

Ino menarik napas lega ketika Sai menghentikan tatapannya yang tadi dan berganti dengan tatapan yang biasanya sebelum menjawab, "Tidak."

Gadis Yamanaka itu mengangguk-angguk ringan. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu―ah, setelah ini sepertinya aku harus berangkat ke kantor. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Jeda beberapa saat sebelum Sai menjawab, "Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali."

Ino sekali lagi mengangguk-angguk. "Terima kasih sudah datang dan menemaniku," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa besok aku boleh datang lagi?"

"Hohoho. Tentu saja. Kau boleh datang dan duduk melukis di sana." Gadis itu lalu teringat sesuatu, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau melukis apa saja tadi sampai selama itu?"

"Eh? Sebenarnya ... ."

Tanpa menunggu, Ino langsung meraih buku sketsa yang kebetulan tertangkap matanya dan tergeletak tak jauh darinya, lalu membukanya. Sedetik kemudian, ia berseru takjub begitu membuka halaman pertama dan berseru lagi lebih keras ketika membuka halaman-halaman selanjutnya.

Ino menoleh ke arah Sai. "Wow. Kau melukis semua pengunjung yang datang ke tokoku tadi?"

Sai hanya mengangguk.

Ino kembali mengamati buku Sai dan membuka lembar demi lembar dengan tatapan kagum. "Bagus sekali. Bisa melukis semuanya dengan cepat dan rapi. Kau memang ahlinya."

"Itu ... ."

Ino menolehkan kepalanya lagi pada pemuda kulit pucat itu. Menunggu kalimat yang akan diucapkannya.

"... buatmu saja Ino-_chan_. Terima kasih sudah mengajakku makan siang."

Ow. Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya takjub. Sai memberinya ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas ajakannya makan siang?

"Benarkah?" Gadis Yamanaka itu lalu tertawa kecil sebelum berkata, "Sebenarnya tidak usah kaupikirkan sih. Tapi kalau berniat memberi gambar-gambar ini padaku ... terima kasih!"

"Apa kau suka?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Ino ringan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membuatnya lagi besok?"

"Dan aku akan membuatkan makan siang lagi untukmu?"

"Uh?"

Ino tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi Sai saat ini. "Tak perlu dipikirkan. Hahaha." Gadis itu berkata setelah tawanya mereda, "Oke, oke. Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan."

"Terima kasih Ino-_chan_."

"Ya, sama-sama, Sai. Tapi kurasa kau melupakan satu hal," Ino merasa sudah selesai melihat buku sketsa Sai begitu menjumpai halaman kosong.

"Apa itu?" Sai bertanya dengan nada tanya yang terdengar jelas.

Ino tersenyum lebar kemudian kembali mengamati gambar-gambar rapi itu. "Kau lupa melukis dirimu sendiri. Bukankah kau juga pengunjung di tokoku?"

.

.

.

.

Dengan semua persamaan-persamaan ini, sepertinya mereka memang benar-benar bisa berteman.

Setidaknya begitu yang dipikirkan Ino.

Yah. Jika saja Ino tidak terburu mengalihkan pandang ke buku sketsa Sai, tentu gadis Yamanaka itu akan melihat sekali lagi senyum pemuda berkulit pucat yang tentu akan membuatnya balas tersenyum juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A.N:**

Huaaa makasih banyaak udah nyempetin baca, review, follow, sampe fav juga. Aku terharuuu (dan maluu) tulisanku dibaca. M-maafkan imajinasiku yang hanya segini.

Apa alurnya terlalu lambat dan membosankan? Bayanganku, mereka berdua kan nggak mungkin ujug-ujug jatuh cinta trus ujug-ujug menikah. Tentu nggak bisa cepet-cepet apalagi buat cowok macem Sai. Interaksinya mesti pelan-pelan kayak angin sepoi :3

Untuk sementara, cerita akan lebih fokus ke kisah mereka dari sesama rekan _shinobi_ biasa sampai saling jatuh cinta. Jadi Inojin unyu kesayangan belom bisa muncul. Kadang-kadang imajinasiku juga udah nyampe adegan lamaran bahkan pernikahan mereka segala u.u Atau ada yang berminat menulis multichap canon keluarga ini? aku pasti SENENG BANGET dan bakalan baca :3

Soal Sai tipe orang rapi. Karena golongan darah-nya A, kupikir Sai tipikal yang rapi, teratur, dan terorganisir. Haha maaf kalau salah. Yosh, kalau ada ganjalan /kritik/masukan/ protes/pertanyaan atau uneg-uneg apa pun, langsung sampaikan saja. Arigatou~~~

Btw, adakah yang _nosebleed_ sepertiku pas ngeliat abang Sai di Naruto Movie The Last? KYAAAAAA ganteng bangett! XD

.

.

.

.

.

—_words meaning taken from kbbi-web-id—_

* * *

**Thanks to:**  
vaneela/ Syifacute/ anclyne/ malaijahhat/ LuffyNami/ D. oktaviani/ inuzukarei15/ arannis/ andrea scathatch/ INOcent Cassiopeia/ Indri/ xoxo/ Rika Alya/ _and you ;)_


	3. Pergi dan pamit

"Apa itu berarti kau menungguku?"

.

.

.

—**Kamus Besar Bahasa Shinobi―**

**pergi** /per•gi/ _verb_. **1** berjalan (bergerak) maju; **2** meninggalkan (suatu) tempat; **3 **berangkat; mati;

**pamit** /pa•mit/ _verb_. **1** permisi akan pergi (berangkat, pulang); minta diri;

.

.

.

Sepasang kaki jenjang itu melangkah menaiki tangga depan sebuah gedung berlambang Konoha di sisi utamanya. Sang pemilik kaki melambatkan langkahnya begitu tiba di depan pintu masuk yang terbuat dari kaca. Kurang dari sedetik, pintu kaca tersebut terbuka otomatis dan pemilik kaki jenjang tadi melangkah masuk.

Yamanaka Ino, _kunoichi_ yang baru saja memasuki Gedung Utama Pemerintahan Konoha, sekali lagi berdecak kagum. Hingga detik ini, Ino masih saja mengagumi pintu kaca tersebut setiap kali ia melewatinya.

Bukan sembarang pintu sebagaimana beberapa tahun lalu. Pintu ini didesain khusus dan dilengkapi dengan deteksi _chakra_ sehingga bisa mengenali siapa pun yang masuk, dan akan terbuka otomatis jika _chakra_ tersebut terdaftar dalam _databook_ Konoha.

Sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, pintu ini bahkan difungsikan juga sebagai presensi otomatis kehadiran para ninja yang bertugas di Gedung Utama. Setiap ninja yang masuk kantor, harus melewati pintu masuk jika tidak ingin disebut membolos.

Benar saja, begitu Ino masuk, di sisi dalam gedung, dirinya bisa melihat layar 14 _inch_ yang menampilkan data bahwa _kunoichi_ bernama Yamanaka Ino dari Divisi Intelijensi telah hadir tepat waktu di jam kerjanya.

Gadis Yamanaka itu meneruskan langkahnya sembari berdecak sekali. Tentu rekan-rekannya yang tergabung dalam Divisi Penelitian, Riset, dan Teknologi yang telah menciptakan hal-hal semacam ini.

Setelah perang, memang banyak sekali perubahan yang terjadi. Pintu deteksi _chakra_ hanyalah satu dari macam-macam perubahan di Konoha. Terpujilah sang _Hokage_ saat ini, si pria Hatake yang terkenal menggemari serial _icha-icha_.

Soal ini pun seringkali membuat Ino terheran. Bagaimana mungkin seorang _Hokage_ mesum sepertinya, ternyata benar-benar mampu memimpin Konoha. Tidak mungkin kan, _Hokage_ berambut perak itu mendapatkan inspirasi dari buku jahanam itu?

Tapi Ino sangat yakin, ide presensi kehadiran dengan menggunakan pintu tentu **bukan** berasal dari sang _Hokage_ yang selalu dijuluki mantan-mantan muridnya sebagai 'si tukang telat nomor satu'.

Sang _kunoichi_ kini telah tiba di area divisinya. Ia berbelok ke kiri dan langsung menuju ruangan nomor tiga. Sebuah ruangan luas dengan layar monitor raksasa berisikan gambar-gambar kurva dan grafik yang hanya dimengerti ahlinya.

Ino menuju deretan loker di sisi kiri, mengambil setumpuk dokumen, lalu membawanya ke mejanya. Setelah mengklasifikasikan dokumen-dokumen tersebut, Ino membawa tumpukan dokumen paling prioritas ke deretan layar.

Ia menggeser kursi, lalu duduk di sana dan mulai bekerja. Sepasang _aquamarine_-nya bergulir bergantian, memandangi layar, lalu menekuni dokumen-dokumen tersebut.

Entah _mood_-nya sedang bagus atau apa, Ino dapat menyelesaikan pekerjaan pertamanya dengan cepat. Ia segera meneruskan ke tumpukan kedua sambil terkadang bersenandung kecil. Nona Yamanaka ini terlihat sangat menikmati pekerjaannya.

Perang memang telah usai. Keadaan juga telah jauh lebih tenang. Tapi masalah tidak berhenti begitu saja. Ada baaaanyak sekali informasi yang harus ditelitinya dan semua harus diselesaikan tepat waktu. _Oh well_, sibuk sekali dirinya.

Ino kembali bersenandung.

"Kau terlihat riang sekali hari ini, Yamanaka-_san_."

Huh?

Yamanaka Ino menolehkan wajahnya ke kiri dan menemukan pria berkacamata hitam tengah menggeser kursi dan duduk di sebelahnya, dengan tumpukan dokumen tak kalah banyak dari miliknya.

Yamashiro Aoba, seorang mantan bawahan Yamanaka Inoichi di Divisi Intelijensi dan kini satu divisi dengan Ino.

Sejujurnya Ino sedikit terkejut, tidak menyangka pria yang biasanya tidak suka banyak bicara itu tiba-tiba menjadi _sedikit_ lebih ramah dan menyapanya.

Tapi _mood_ Ino sedang bagus saat ini. Entah karena ia tak perlu menyimpan adonan tempura lebih lama sebab sudah dihabiskan seseorang, atau karena akhirnya ada yang menemaninya makan siang setelah sekian lama, atau karena tadi pagi ia tak perlu menjaga tokonya sendirian, atau entah karena apa, yang jelas gadis Yamanaka itu sudah merasa senang sejak pagi.

Jadi, meskipun Ino sempat mengerutkan dahi dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum pada Aoba. "Masa? Bukankah aku ini memang periang?" ujarnya narsis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**BREEZE (Angin sepoi-sepoi)**_

_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_CANON SETTING POST WAR  
OOC, TYPO, EYD, RUSH_

_Sebuah fiksi untuk kamu  
Sai x Ino_

**ditulis hanya untuk hiburan  
tidak untuk keuntungan apa pun  
**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai malam ketika gadis Yamanaka itu meninggalkan gedung kantornya.

Sepulang dari sana, seperti yang sudah-sudah, Ino selalu menyempatkan diri mengunjungi makam ayah dan gurunya. Namun yang sedikit berbeda adalah, usai dari sana, ia tidak berkeliling absurd seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Sudah dikatakan bukan? _Mood_ Ino sedang bagus dan ia ingin selekasnya sampai di rumah, membersihkan diri, lalu menyantap apel favoritnya sambil menyelesaikan laporan-laporannya.

Namun saat dirinya tiba di ujung gang dekat rumahnya, gadis itu tertegun mendapati seorang pemuda kulit pucat berambut hitam tengah duduk termenung di depan toko bunganya.

Kening mulusnya sontak berkerut tipis.

Ia segera mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hai," sapa Ino begitu sampai di depan tokonya.

Sosok itu menoleh dan menatap Ino dengan sepasang oniks-nya. "Oh, selamat malam Ino-_chan_," balasnya sambil berdiri.

"Ya, selamat malam juga, Sai. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ino bertanya sementara otaknya sudah lebih dulu menerka-nerka kepentingan pemuda ini duduk di depan tokonya di malam seperti ini.

"Aku menunggu Ino-_chan_."

"Eh?" Alis pirang Ino naik sebelah. "Kau menungguku? Ah! Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" Tiba-tiba saja Ino menjadi sedikit cemas. Sekali lagi, sudah sifatnya untuk tidak suka merepotkan orang lain.

Sai tersenyum melengkung, "Tidak."

Ino menatap Sai sesaat. "Apa kau mau masuk dulu ke dalam?" tawarnya.

"Sepertinya tidak usah. Aku hanya sebentar."

Dahi Ino mengernyit lagi. Sai terlihat mulai gelisah. Ino jadi semakin penasaran, namun gadis itu berusaha tidak terlalu mendesaknya dan hanya berucap rendah, "Oh begitu."

Hening.

Jeda sepuluh detik sebelum Ino memutuskan untuk tetap bertanya, "Baiklah, apa ada yang mau kau katakan?" Ia sudah terlalu penasaran!

Sai menggaruk kepalanya sebentar. "Err sebenarnya ... aku mau minta maaf."

"Untuk?" Ino mengernyitkan dahi, lagi. Setiap kali berbicara dengan Sai selalu membuatnya banyak mengerutkan dahi. Astaga, gadis Yamanaka ini mulai berpikir macam-macam.

"Aku tidak bisa datang ke tokomu besok, padahal tadi aku sudah terlanjur berjanji." Raut wajah Sai tampak menyesal.

"Oh?" Ino terdiam sebentar. Sepasang _aquamarine_-nya mengerjap satu kali sebelum bergumam, "Mmm."

Gadis itu lalu mengibaskan tangan dengan gerakan ringan. "Yah, tak apa-apa," kemudian tersenyum, "tentu ada hal lain yang harus kau kerjakan bukan?"

Sai mengangguk. "Ino-_chan_ benar. Tadi siang _Hokage_ memberiku misi mendadak. Aku harus berangkat malam ini, jadi tidak bisa menemanimu besok. Dan kupikir aku harus memberitahumu."

Ino tertawa kecil. Apa maksudnya adalah sekaligus berpamitan? Jujur, Ino sedikit kecewa sih. Baru saja ia punya teman, tapi lagi-lagi ...

Ah sudahlah. Seperti bukan dirinya saja.

"Hm, jangan khawatir. Setelah misimu selesai, kau bisa berkunjung lagi ke tokoku," sahut Ino dengan senyum.

"Benarkah tidak apa-apa, Ino-_chan_?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Memangnya aku harus memarahimu?"

Iris hitam bening itu melebar sedikit. Pemiliknya lalu tampak sedikit bingung, dan tidak tahu harus merespons bagaimana.

Ino tertawa lagi.

"Omong-omong berapa lama misimu?" tanya Ino setelah tawanya mereda.

"Sekitar seminggu atau lebih."

_Hmm, berarti misi tingkat B atau A, _pikir gadis Yamanaka itu.

"Nah, kalau begitu, pergilah. Sebentar lagi kau sudah harus berangkat, kan? Apa kau sudah bersiap-siap?" tanya Ino.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengangguk.

Ino tersenyum. Ia lalu mendekat satu langkah dan menepuk bahu pemuda itu ringan―sebagaimana yang selalu dilakukannya pada Chouji dan Shikamaru—seraya berkata, "Jaga dirimu. Ingat, kau masih punya utang berkunjung ke tokoku. Jadi, kembalilah dengan selamat."

Ino bisa merasakan bola mata oniks itu kini menatapnya lurus.

"Apa ... itu berarti kau menungguku?"

Yamanaka Ino terdiam sebentar. Lalu tersenyum lebar. "Ya, aku menunggumu."

.

.

.

.

Gadis di depannya itu tidak tahu.

Ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Di mana ia pergi misi dan ada seseorang yang melepas kepergiannya dan berkata akan menunggu kepulangannya.

Ini membuat hati pemuda kulit pucat itu terasa ... _hangat_.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan segera kembali."

.

.

.

.

Ino tersenyum memandang punggung Sai yang kemudian lenyap ditelan gelapnya malam. _Terima kasih sudah menemuiku untuk sekedar berpamitan, Sai._

Dia ingat. Dulu, sudah menjadi semacam tradisi yang selalu dilakukan oleh dirinya, Shikamaru, dan Chouji. Setiap akan pergi misi, mereka tak pernah lupa untuk saling mengunjungi dan berpamitan. Lalu setibanya dari misi, mereka tak pernah absen pula untuk saling merayakan.

Ino akan memasak banyak, lalu mereka makan bersama-sama dengan lahap. Lebih tepatnya, Chouji yang makan dengan amat sangat lahap, sementara Shikamaru menyuap malas-malasan dengan wajah mengantuk. Ino biasanya akan menegur Chouji jika makan terlalu banyak, dan memarahi Shikamaru agar menghabiskan makanannya. Di saat gurunya masih ada, gurunya itu hanya tersenyum memandangi tingkah mereka bertiga, lalu buru-buru mematikan rokoknya begitu Ino memelototinya.

Gadis Yamanaka itu tersenyum mengingat kenangan masa lalunya.

Sekarang, tidak lagi saat mereka sudah tumbuh besar dan memiliki kehidupan plus kesibukan masing-masing. Padahal sesuai sifatnya, Ino terkadang merindukan saat-saat seperti itu lagi. Tapi—

Eh?

Tiba-tiba selintas ide terbersit di benaknya.

Mungkin dirinya bisa memasak banyak untuk merayakan selesainya misi jika nanti Sai kembali.

Namun tiba-tiba pula ia tersadar akan sesuatu.

_Are? _Tapi tadi ia tidak meminta Sai untuk mengabarinya jika ia pulang dari misi bukan?

Ino menepuk dahi.

.

.

.

.

.

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Hanya ada suara jarum jam di ruangan bercat putih itu. Di sudut sebelah kanan dekat jendela, seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang tengah duduk di balik meja dengan setumpuk kertas-kertas.

Tak jauh dari jangkauan tangannya, terdapat piring kecil berisi irisan _strawberry_ yang tinggal setengahnya. Juga secangkir minuman berwarna kehitaman yang uapnya masih mengepul.

Gadis yang hanya mengenakan kaus oranye dan rok pendek cokelat itu meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak. Tangan kanannya lalu meraih cangkir minuman dan menyesapnya pelan, sementara jarum jam di ruangan itu telah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam.

Yamanaka Ino benci kopi. Juga begadang. Dua hal itu sedapat mungkin dijauhi Ino karena membuat kulitnya rusak, memunculkan kantung mata, dan yang terpenting, membuat kecantikannya berkurang.

Sekali lagi, Ino tidak suka kopi, juga tidak suka begadang. Apalagi kombinasi dari keduanya. Tapi malam ini, ia harus merelakan dirinya bersahabat dengan dua hal yang paling dihindarinya.

Ada banyak tumpukan kerjaan malam ini.

Hmm, gadis itu sebenarnya sangat menyukai pekerjaannya di bidang intelijen. Tentu saja dengan berbagai resikonya.

Sesuai namanya, intelijen adalah informasi yang dihargai atas ketepatan waktu dan relevansinya. Jika Konoha membutuhkan informasi dalam waktu mendesak seperti sekarang, mau tak mau ia harus melembur. Beruntung, atasannya selalu baik dan memperbolehkannya membawa pulang laporan-laporannya.

Hei, jangan beranggapan jika pekerjaan ini hanya mengurusi seputar kriminal saja, tapi informasi yang dibutuhkan juga termasuk masalah-masalah sosial. Dan inilah yang sedang dikerjakan Ino sekarang.

Namun baru mengerjakan dua lembar, gadis itu sudah kembali merasa mengantuk. Ia kembali menyesap kopinya dan merutuk dalam hati. Berapa kafein yang sudah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan berapa persen yang berpotensi merusak lapisan kulit arinya?

Sialnya, merutuk justru semakin memperburuk semangatnya.

Agak mengherankan juga sebenarnya. Bukankah tadi siang, ia mampu mengerjakan setumpuk dokumen dalam waktu singkat? Ada apa dengan malam ini?

Haah. Mungkinkah ia sudah lelah?

Ino memijit-mijit dahinya. Gadis itu lalu mengedarkan pandang, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang dapat mengibur hatinya dan mengusir kantuknya.

Tiba-tiba saja _aquamarine_-nya terpaku pada sebuah benda yang tergeletak di atas rak di dekat jendela. Ia tersenyum lalu bangkit berdiri dan mendekat. Diambilnya benda tersebut kemudian membuka-buka lembarannya sambil berjalan kembali ke kursinya dan duduk di sana.

Buku sketsa Sai tadi siang.

Ternyata melihat sketsa-sketsa menarik di dalamnya lumayan efektif menyegarkan otaknya. Terkadang Ino tertawa kecil ketika melihat adegan-adegan tak terduga yang sempat-sempatnya dilukis Sai. _Well_, pemuda itu lebih mirip seorang fotografer dibandingkan pelukis atau seniman.

Begitu gerakan tangannya sampai di halaman kosong, Ino merasa sudah selesai melihat gambar-gambar tersebut. Ia menutupnya, lalu mengetuk-ngetukkannya iseng ke atas meja.

Memang benar bahwa pikirannya terasa sedikit lebih segar. Tapi Ino belum juga tertarik untuk kembali menekuni dokumennya. Pikiran gadis itu justru berlarian ke mana-mana.

Ia tertawa dalam hati ketika mengingat kejadian-kejadian tadi siang. Ino terbiasa bergaul dengan Chouji yang pemakan segala dan Shikamaru yang cuek tapi tak pernah ragu menyuapkan masakan Ino ke dalam mulutnya.

Karena itulah, sikap Sai yang di awal terlihat tak yakin melihat masakannya, merupakan hal baru bagi Ino. Juga bagaimana pemuda itu tampak ragu-ragu dan berhati-hati saat memasukkan tempura ke dalam mulutnya. Namun setelah suapan pertama, pemuda itu melanjutkan makan dengan sikap kelewat tenang, bahkan kemudian menghabiskan empat porsi sendirian.

Serius, Ino baru menemukan yang seperti ini.

Kepolosan pemuda itu pun berkali-kali membuat Ino tak bisa menahan senyum atau tawa. Gadis itu tidak menyangka.

Dulu, saat awal bertemu, Ino selalu menganggap pemuda itu kloningan Sasuke. Mereka sangat mirip! Hei, kalian juga setuju, kan?

Dan karena sedikit penasaran, saat itu, _Ino remaja_ jadi bersikap genit padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baiklah, baiklah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia akan mengaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yah, jujur, ia memang dulunya _sedikit_ naksir.

Oh _please_, cewek normal mana yang bisa melewatkan cowok tampan begitu saja?

Ino mendengus geli.

Memangnya Sai tampan? _Well_, dia kembaran Sasuke. Sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke itu sudah diakui oleh seluruh jagad raya _shinobi_ sebagai makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang kelewat tampan. Jadi, kembarannya juga mestinya tampan.

Haaah_._

Ino tiba-tiba mengembuskan napas. Punggung dan kepalanya bersandar pada punggung kursi. Sepasang _aquamarine_-nya bergerak acak memandangi langit-langit ruangannya.

Kalau boleh jujur lagi, Ino masih saja menyimpan rasa kagum pada pemuda Uchiha itu. Oh Tuhan, bunuh saja dia sekarang.

Yaah mau bagaimana lagi, dulu mereka seangkatan selama di akademi. Belajar _ninjutsu_, _taijutsu_, _genjutsu_, dan teori ninja bersama-sama. Sudah berapa lama waktu yang dihabiskan dalam lingkungan yang sama. Ia sudah begitu terbiasa melihat sosok rambut pantat ayam dalam kesehariannya saat itu. Dan akan merasa ada yang tak biasa jika sekali saja tidak melihat sosok itu dalam jangkauan matanya.

Tapi ... tapi ...

Ino menekan perasaan tak nyaman itu dalam hatinya.

Tapi dia sudah lebih dewasa sekarang. Terlalu banyak hal memalukan yang pernah dilakukannya di masa lalu. Kali ini, ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk lebih berhati-hati dalam bersikap. Juga lebih menjaga diri. Oh, Yamanaka Ino tidak ingin menambah panjang daftar hal memalukan yang dilakukannya dalam hidup.

Karena itulah ia berusaha mengubah sisi-sisi jeleknya. Terutama mengurangi sifat-sifat buruknya. Ia tidak lagi genit-genit dengan pria tampan. Ino juga berusaha untuk lebih bijaksana dalam berbuat dan berbicara. Mengurangi sifat jahilnya dan lebih mengontrol emosinya.

Dan setidaknya, ia menganggap dirinya cukup sukses melakukannya hingga saat ini.

Karena itu, sebenarnya ia cukup terkejut saat tak sengaja bertemu dengan si Pemuda-Mirip-Sasuke di malam itu. Kemudian ia malah bercakap-cakap dengan akrabnya, bahkan sekarang mereka berteman.

Tapi tak disangka, ternyata sikap dan kepribadiannya amat jauh berbeda.

Ino baru melihatnya sekarang, dari segi yang berbeda. Banyak hal yang baru diketahui Ino.

Cara makannya yang tenang, sifatnya yang sepertinya menyukai kerapian, dan tidak banyak membantah. Oh, dia juga tak segan membantu Ino membukakan pintu toko, menemani makan siang, mencucikan piring, juga membereskan dapurnya.

Sebenarnya Sai orang yang lumayan baik. Minus bicaranya yang kadang-kadang masih tak dapat diduga. Tapi juga polos seperti kertas kanvas kosong yang belum digambari apa pun.

Lagi-lagi Ino tertawa geli sendiri mengingat kejadian Sai yang memandangi tempuranya. Lalu dengan penuh hati-hati dan waspada, menusuk tempura malang itu dengan garpu, dan dengan perlahan pula memasukkan ke dalam mulut. Seolah takut Ino akan meracuninya.

Hihihi.

Lucu dan menggemaskan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He?

HEEE?

Ino tersentak dengan pemikirannya.

Ia tidak bilang lucu dan menggemaskan bukan?

Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Tanpa sadar, Ino melempar buku sketsa yang sedari tadi dipegangnya dengan kasar. Lalu segera tenggelam kembali dalam pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Buku sketsa yang terlempar itu tergeletak begitu saja di pojok meja dengan halaman terbuka karena Ino melemparnya sembarangan.

Seharusnya Ino tidak berhenti membuka lembarannya meski menjumpai halaman kosong. Sebab, jeda setelah beberapa halaman kosong, ia akan menemukan gambar dirinya yang sedang menata bunga-bunga sambil tertawa ceria di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A.N:**

Apa-apaan pintu deteksi _chakra_ otomatis? XD. Aku ngakak menulisnya, tapi kuharap ini sedikit masuk akal mengingat Konoha sudah lebih modern setelah perang #plak.

Maaf pendek dan membosankan. Juga masih dominan _comfort_ seperti chapter lalu-lalu. Nggak ada _hurt_-nya apalagi _romance_ :D Chapter depan? Mungkin bakal puaanjaaang. Dan karena abang Sai pergi misi, waktunya _chara-chara_ lain muncul XD

Sepertinya deskripsiku tentang Sai kelewatan banget ya. Maaf! Ingatkan aku kalau aku membuatnya terlalu polos atau terlalu OOC.

Soal Mama-nya Ino. Aduh rupanya aku kurang teliti. Efek keasyikan baca _fanfict_ di mana kebanyakan _fict canon_ yang kubaca menceritakan Ino sudah tidak punya ibu (trus dia ketipu). Sekali lagi, maaf! Untuk di ff ini, asumsikan Mama-nya Ino sudah tiada ya #plak

Kalau ada yang bertanya, kenapa Shika-Chou jarang bersama Ino, dan Ino malah ditemenin Sai, itu bukan berarti Sai pengangguran lho. Shikamaru sering di Suna, Chouji sering di Kumo (udah disinggung di chapter 2). Sementara Sai emang dinasnya lebih banyak di Konoha, jadi dia lebih berkesempatan nemenin Ino dibanding Shika-Chou :D

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua masukan, komentar, info, dan koreksiannya! Aku senang sekali XD. Kuharap tidak bosan mengingatkan supaya fict-nya tidak semakin melantur. Jika menemukan kesalahan/kejanggalan lain, jangan ragu mengingatkan yah. _Arigatou~~_

Khusus untuk **yourbaby**, KYAAA! Nulis Sai-Ino? Publish, publish, ayo publish! Aku dan semua Sai-Ino-Lovers pasti bakal baca! Sangat ditunggu lho :3

Makasih banyak yang udah mampir, read, review, follow, dan fave! Maafkan imajinasiku yang terbatas ini hiks! _God bless you :)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—_words meaning taken from kbbi-web-id—_

* * *

_**Love you all!**_**  
**vaneela/ Syifacute/ anclyne/ malaijahhat/ LuffyNami/ D. oktaviani/ inuzukarei15/ arannis/ andrea scathatch/ INOcent Cassiopeia/ Indri/ xoxo/ Rika Alya/ Mr Obsessive/ claire nunnaly/ DiRa-cchi 7ack/ yourbaby/ inori/ Nurul297/de-chan/ Ageha Hanazawa/ _and you ;)_


	4. Hilang

"Selagi masih ada di depan mata, jangan sia-siakan sebelum mereka menghilang."

.

.

.

—**Kamus Besar Bahasa Shinobi―**

**hilang** /hi•lang/ _verb_. **1** tidak ada lagi; lenyap; tidak kelihatan; **2** tidak ada lagi perasaan (marah, jengkel, suka, duka), kepercayaan, pertimbangan, dsb; **3 **tidak dikenang lagi; tidak diingat lagi; lenyap; **4** tidak ada, tidak kedengaran lagi (suara, bunyi, dll) **5** meninggal;

**kehilangan** /ke•hi•lang•an/ **1** _noun_. hal hilangnya sesuatu; kematian; **2** _verb_. menderita sesuatu karena hilang;

.

.

.

Ada hari baik, ada hari buruk.

Jika kemarin adalah hari baiknya, maka hari ini bisa jadi hari buruknya. Begitu pikir _kunoichi_ pirang yang kini tengah tergesa-gesa menaiki tangga gedung kantornya.

_Kami-sama_! Yamanaka Ino sudah berlatih hidup teratur sejak berakhirnya Perang Dunia _Shinobi_ Keempat, dan selama ini ia cukup berhasil menjalaninya. Selarut apa pun ia tidur malam, dirinya selalu berhasil bangun tepat waktu keesokan harinya.

Tapi tidak untuk pagi tadi.

Gadis Yamanaka itu terkejut saat terbangun berkat sengat matahari yang menyilaukan mata dan menembus sela-sela jendelanya. Ia langsung menjerit ngeri begitu _aquamarine_-nya menatap jam dinding.

Pukul sembilan pagi? Demi rambut nanas Shikamaru, Ino tidak pernah bangun sesiang itu sebelumnya!

Yah, Ino sedikit bohong sih. Jika ia kembali dari misi, dirinya bahkan baru bersedia bangun di atas jam dua belas siang. Tapi saat ini kan ia tidak dalam keadaan pulang dari misi. Lalu, apa-apaan ini?

Akibat dari bangun terlambat bahkan merembet ke jadwal hariannya yang lain. Ia tidak sempat membereskan rumah, apalagi menyantap sarapan. Toko bunganya pun terlambat dibuka dan hanya setengah jam operasional. Usai berbenah dengan super kilat, ia juga langsung terburu-buru melesat ke kantor dan melupakan makan siangnya.

Astaga. Apa semua ini belum cukup buruk?

Sepertinya belum.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tak terlihat seperti kemarin, Yamanaka."

Ino menolehkan kepala pirangnya ke kiri dan mendapati seniornya yang berkacamata hitam sudah lebih dulu berkutat dengan layar di hadapannya. Oh, rupanya ia benar terlambat.

Gadis itu segera menarik kursinya lalu duduk sambil menyalakan layar komputernya. Ia berusaha tersenyum saat menjawab, "Benarkah?"

Seniornya, Yamashiro Aoba, masih tampak fokus pada layarnya saat menjawab, "Kemarin kau bahkan dengan penuh semangat berseru 'hei, bukankah aku ini periang?'"

O-ow. Gerakan Ino terhenti. Jeda empat detik sebelum ia mengibaskan tangannya dan berkata dengan senyum yang lebih lebar, "Yah. Aku memang periang kan?"

Seniornya tampak mengerutkan kening sebentar. "Ya, kau memang periang. Tapi yang kemarin itu tidak sekedar riang. Kau terlihat girang," sahut pria berkepala tiga tersebut sambil meneruskan ketikannya.

_Dueeng. _

Gi-rang?

Yamanaka Ino kini terperangah dalam hati. Bayangan tante-tante menor dengan tawa cekikikan kini bercokol di benaknya. Oh Tuhan. Dia girang? M-masa sih? Masa sih kemarin dia begitu?

Sejak terdaftar menjadi bagian dari Divisi Intelijensi, Ino sudah berusaha menjaga sikap terutama di depan rekan-rekan _shinobi_-nya—minus sahabat-sahabat dekatnya—karena ia memang bertekad untuk mengurangi sifat-sifat buruknya. _Well_, menjadi seorang _interogator_ membutuhkan kode etik tersendiri bukan?

Itulah mengapa ia begitu memikirkan perkataan yang sekilas terdengar sepele barusan. Ino amat sangat mencintai pekerjaannya dan selalu berusaha melakukan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan sebaik-baiknya.

Tapi kemarin ia malah kelepasan begitu saja? Lebih parahnya lagi, ia tidak sadar jika telah kelepasan? Bahkan seorang senior yang jarang berkomentar seperti Yamashiro Aoba saja sampai mengatakan hal seperti ini.

Ino jadi ingin menggigiti layar komputernya yang baru menyala atau menjedukkan kepalanya ke tumpukan dokumennya. Tapi tentu saja tidak, jika ia tak ingin statusnya berubah dari girang ke gila, dan akan semakin membuatnya terdepak dari pekerjaannya.

Sebentar, sebentar. Kau harus tenang, Yamanaka Ino.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat. Hal apa yang membuatnya sampai terlihat girang kemarin? Memangnya apa yang berbeda dari hari ini jika dibandingkan dengan kemarin? Dan apa yang―

"Ada masalah dengan laporanmu?"

Ino terkejut lagi. Kalimat seniornya barusan segera membuatnya tersadar, sedari tadi dirinya hanya melamun memandangi layar tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Gadis pirang itu cepat-cepat memasang senyum. "Tidak. Aku hanya agak bingung harus memulai dari mana."

Tak ada tanggapan lagi.

Ino kembali memandangi layar di depannya. Tangannya mulai bergerak memilah dokumen, namun perkataan seniornya tadi masih saja mengusik benaknya.

"Ada baiknya juga jika sikapmu seperti kemarin."

Eh?

Punggung Ino menegak. Gadis itu kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, menatap lurus-lurus mantan rekan seperjuangan Ayahnya yang kini menjadi rekannya tersebut.

"Selama ini aku seperti tidak berhadapan dengan putri Yamanaka-_kaichou_. Tapi kemarin, kupikir ia telah _kembali_."

Ino mengggigit bibir, mengerti sepenuhnya maksud pria itu. Ia segera berdalih, "Tapi seorang interogator tidak seharusnya bersikap ...," dahinya mengernyit sedikit, "... _girang_ seperti itu."

"Tidak ada yang mengharuskan begitu. Selama ini kau justru lebih terlihat seperti robot yang bekerja."

"Aku mencintai pekerjaanku," Ino menyahut cepat.

Kali ini seniornya meluangkan waktu untuk menoleh dan menatap Ino dari balik kacamata hitamnya. "Aku mengerti, Yamanaka. Kau seperti Ayahmu yang juga mencintai pekerjaannya. Tapi Ayahmu tidak bersikap layaknya robot sepertimu. Pekerjaan adalah pekerjaan. Kau adalah dirimu. Seorang interogator tidak akan bisa bekerja dengan baik jika masih bermasalah dengan dirinya sendiri."

Jika ini dalam kondisi normal, perkenankan Ino melongo parah sembari mengucek-ngucek matanya. Ia terbiasa bergaul dengan rekan-rekan sesama Divisi Intelijensi yang kebanyakan tidak suka banyak bicara, bersikap tenang, dan hanya berkata-kata seperlunya. Karena itulah, seharusnya ia heran mendapati seorang Yamashiro Aoba mengatakan hal sebanyak ini padanya. Pembicaraan ini tiba-tiba saja menjadi panjang.

Tapi Ino harus mengakui, kalimat seniornya barusan benar-benar mengingatkannya pada ayahnya dan sukses membuatnya terdiam menunduk.

"Aku hanya mengutip perkataan Morino-_kaichou_. Ia senang putri Yamanaka Inoichi terlihat lebih hidup kemarin."

Ino berjengit walau tak kentara. Apa telinganya tidak salah dengar?

Astaga! Astaga! Bahkan sampai atasannya, Morino Ibiki-_kaichou,_ juga berkomentar begitu? Baiklah, baiklah. Sekarang Ino merasa malu sekali.

"Jadi, hal bahagia apa yang terjadi kemarin?" Suara seniornya kini terdengar sedikit lebih lunak.

Mengatasi rasa malunya, setelah jeda enam detik akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk mencoba bersikap ringan dan balas menanggapi, "Kuharap ada cara yang lebih baik yang bisa dilakukan seorang interogator untuk menanyakan soal ini."

Di luar dugaan, Yamashiro Aoba justru terkekeh kecil. "Kita tidak sedang berbicara sebagai rekan kerja. Ini pembicaraan antar saudara."

Tiba-tiba saja pria itu menoleh pada Ino dengan raut wajah serius. "Yamanaka," lanjutnya lagi, "hingga saat ini, kami semua dari Divisi Intelijensi masih sangat kehilangan _shinobi_ sehebat ayahmu. Tapi kami sama sekali tidak ingin melihat putri beliau satu-satunya bersedih seperti ini."

Ino refleks menyergah, "Aku tidak se―"

"Ya. Kau bersedih. Dan kehilangan."

Suara tegas itu membuat Ino tak bisa membantah lagi. Semua yang dikatakan seniornya memang benar.

"Tapi kemarin, kau terlihat sudah lebih bisa melupakan kesedihanmu. Akan sangat bagus jika seterusnya seperti itu." Pria itu tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya. "Apa pun hal baik yang terjadi kemarin, aku berharap kau tidak melupakannya."

Pria itu lalu meninggalkan Ino yang terpaku di tempatnya.

_Apa aku ... sebegitu menyedihkan?_

Sudah menjadi sifat Ino untuk perfeksionis dalam segala hal. Karena itu, ia selalu mencoba bersikap total atas pekerjaannya. Namun perkataan seniornya barusan menyadarkannya. Seorang interogator tak akan bisa bekerja dengan baik jika masih bermasalah dengan dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja Ino merasa bodoh. _Apa saja yang sudah dilakukannya selama ini?_

Gadis itu serasa ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke patung _Hokage_. Namun segera diurungkannya ketika teringat salah satu perkataan seniornya tadi yang kemudian membuatnya berpikir.

_Hal bahagia apa yang terjadi kemarin?_

Rasanya tidak ada hal khusus. Ia menjalani hari seperti jadwalnya yang biasanya. Yang mungkin sedikit membedakannya adalah, ada seseorang yang menemaninya menjaga toko, lalu makan siang ber—

Tunggu!

Mungkinkah itu?

Mungkinkah selama ini ia terlalu berusaha terlihat kuat dan mampu melakukan semuanya sendirian? Jika ia memang kesepian, mengapa ia malah membiarkan dirinya berlarut-larut dalam kondisi demikian?

Ya. Ia memang butuh teman.

Mungkin sekali-kali, ia harus melakukan sesuatu di luar rutinitasnya sehari-hari untuk memperoleh nuansa baru yang bisa memberinya kesegaran. Mungkin ia bisa mengunjungi teman-temannya, mengajak makan bersama, atau sekedar mengobrol. Mungkin dengan begitu, ia bisa mengatasi masalahnya.

Pemikiran ini kemudian membuatnya tersenyum. Hatinya sedikit terasa lebih ringan dan perasaannya membaik. Yah sepertinya ini juga bukan hari buruknya. Ia harus berterima kasih pada seniornya, atasannya, dan semua rekan-rekan kerjanya yang secara tak langsung udah menyadarkannya.

Gadis itu kini menjadi lebih bersemangat mengerjakan laporannya. Ia segera meraih tumpukan dokumennya dan mulai membuka-bukanya. Namun gerakan tangannya terhenti begitu ia teringat rentetan percakapan tadi.

Astaga. Astaga. Apakah tadi ia bersikap begitu keras kepala untuk mengakui sisi lemahnya hingga membantah nyaris semua yang dikatakan seniornya? Ya Tuhan, ingatkan ia untuk meminta maaf nanti!

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**BREEZE (Angin sepoi-sepoi)**_

_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**  
**__Lala hanya minjem chara-nya_

_CANON SETTING POST WAR  
OOC, TYPO, EYD? RUSH_

_Sebuah fiksi untuk kamu  
Sai x Ino_

**ditulis hanya untuk hiburan  
tidak untuk keuntungan apa pun  
**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Banyak hal yang disukai Ino dari pekerjaannya. Salah satunya, ia bisa mengetahui berbagai macam informasi dari seluruh penjuru dunia _shinobi_. Mulai dari hal-hal penting, hingga hal-hal biasa. Dan hei, meskipun Ino suka bergosip tapi ia amat sangat menjunjung tinggi profesionalitas kerja. Sampai mati pun ia tak akan membocorkan hal-hal yang sudah diketahuinya.

Namun melihat laporan kehadiran _shinobi_ dan mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya, Akimichi Chouji telah kembali dari Kumogakure sejak kemarin malam, sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya.

Berdasarkan pemikirannya kemarin, Ino sudah berniat membuat jadwal kunjungan. Dan kini, ia memilih Chouji sebagai orang pertama yang berada dalam daftarnya.

Gadis Yamanaka itu sudah menyempatkan diri untuk berbelanja bahan masakan. Ia berencana membuatkan Chouji sebaskom penuh _yakiniku_. Ino tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan pemanggang karena sahabat omnivoranya itu mengoleksi beragam alat pemanggang di rumahnya.

Chouji terlihat terkejut sekaligus senang sekali dengan kedatangan Ino. Pemuda tambun itu berkata usai menyambutnya, "Tepat sekali kedatanganmu malam ini, Ino. Besok aku sudah harus kembali ke Kumo."

Ino melotot. "Ke Kumo lagi? Sebenarnya kau sudah pindah rumah atau bagaimana?" omelnya dan langsung melenggang ke dapur.

Chouji meringis pelan mengikuti gadis itu. "Ini misi, Ino."

"Ya, aku tahu ini misi," tukas Ino cepat. "Tapi apa kau tidak takut bakal kurus karena terlalu sering mengambil misi ke Kumo? Jaraknya tidak bisa dibilang dekat, tahu." Gadis Yamanaka itu meneruskan omelannya sementara tangannya sibuk mengeluarkan bahan masakan dari kantung yang dibawanya setibanya di dapur.

"A-aku pergi bersama Shino juga."

"Baiklah, baiklah, terserah kau saja," Ino menggerutu sambil memotong daging sapi tanpa peduli akan seperti apa jadinya jika kedua pria itu tergabung dalam misi bersama.

"Lagi pula bukan misi berat. Hanya bepergian ke Kumo." Chouji masih terdengar membela diri.

Ino merengut. Ia memotong dagingnya dengan keras.

_Kumo lagi, Kumo lagi_. Dari sekian banyak tempat di seluruh dunia shinobi, kenapa Chouji harus terus-terusan ke sana sih? Ino sudah terlalu sering mendengar kata 'Kumo' dari mulut Chouji sesering mendengar kata 'Suna' dari mulut Shikamaru.

Ya, ya. Dia paham jika Shikamaru sering pergi ke Suna. Tentu saja, di samping urusan-urusan antar dua desa, alasan lainnya adalah karena ada Temari di sana, kan? Lalu si Chouji ini, kenapa―

Tunggu.

Ino menghentikan kegiatannya. Cepat, gadis pirang itu menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya sedang—

Hah?

―tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil memandangi potongan dagingnya. Tentu bukan potongan dagingnya yang membuat Chouji, sahabatnya yang polos dan baik hati, tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu.

Ino mengerjapkan mata. Gadis itu lalu menyipitkan _aquamarine_-nya. Apa ini soal yang sama dengan masalah Shikamaru?

Tiba-tiba saja Ino merasa cerdas mampu mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu. Oh, jangan lupakan pekerjaannya di Divisi Intelijensi yang membuatnya terbiasa mengolah informasi—ehm lupakan soal pekerjaannya.

_Fufufu~ aku mendapatkannya, Chouji!_

Ino meneruskan kegiatannya memotong daging. Ia berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apa-apa dan bertanya dengan nada kesal, "Kenapa kau harus selalu ke sana sih?"

Chouji tampak sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya, namun ia segera menjawab dengan nada bersalah, "Maaf, Ino. Tapi _Hokage_ sendiri yang mengutus untuk menjalin hubungan baik dengan _Raikage_."

Ino mencibir sekaligus tertawa dalam hati. Ah, rasa-rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak seperti ini. Sangat menyenangkan berbicara dengan sahabatmu sedari kecil dan benar-benar menjadi dirimu sendiri. Ternyata benar, ia memang harus sering-sering melakukan hal seperti ini.

Gadis itu kini mulai mengiris paprika dan bawang bombay. "Benarkah tak ada hal lain di Kumogakure?"

Ino menyempatkan diri untuk melirik Chouji dan ia tidak bohong ketika melihat rona samar di pipi sahabatnya itu. Oh, ia benar-benar penasaran sekarang. Namun seberapa pun penasaran, Ino mencoba tidak menggunakan jurusnya untuk mengintip isi kepala Chouji.

Gadis itu masih tak bersuara ketika mencampurkan irisan bawang putih ke dalam mangkuk kecap asin dan sake yang sudah ditaburi gula. Ia juga menambahkan wijen karena Chouji suka sekali _yakiniku_ dengan saus _niku tare_ yang mengandung wijen.

Ino mulai menyalakan pemanggang dan mencelupkan potongan dagingnya ke dalam saus sambil menunggunya panas. Gadis itu menoleh lagi pada Chouji yang belum menjawab dan bertanya dengan nada mendesak, "Benar tak ada hal lain?"

Chouji terlihat salah tingkah.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ino langsung menebak, "Seorang gadis Kumo?"

Oh, lihat. Betapa sahabatnya ini tak pandai berbohong, apalagi mengelak.

Ino menyeringai menang sementara tangannya bergerak lincah memindahkan daging yang sudah dilumuri saus ke atas pemanggang. "Jadi begitu, heh?"

Kini wajah Chouji sungguhan merona merah. Ino benar-benar ingin tertawa melihatnya. Sahabatnya ini memang lucu dan menggemaskan. Sedikit mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Namun, gadis Yamanaka itu segera berhenti berpikir demikian ketika Chouji dengan malu-malu menjawab, "Masakannya tak kalah lezat dari masakanmu, Ino."

Ino sontak melotot garang.

"APA KAUBILANG?"

Sedetik kemudian, daging panas di atas pemanggang telah terlempar ke arah pemuda Klan Akimichi tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, _yakiniku_ yang tersisa hanya tinggal setengah dari porsi semula. Tapi setengah baskom itu porsi yang sangat banyak. Masih jauh lebih banyak dibanding empat porsi tempura. Oh, ini bukan waktunya membahas tempura.

Usai insiden lempar-lemparan daging tadi, keduanya berakhir dengan duduk berhadapan sembari menghabiskan _yakiniku_ yang tersisa. Lebih tepatnya, Chouji yang menghabiskan daging-dagingnya dan Ino hanya menyumpit potongan kecil paprika.

Beberapa kali Ino memancing sahabatnya untuk bercerita. Entah kemampuan interogatornya yang hebat, atau Chouji yang tidak pandai mengelak, Ino akhirnya berhasil mengetahui identitas gadis Kumo yang _katanya_ mampu membuat masakan yang tak kalah lezat darinya. Karui namanya. Gadis pandai memasak namun juga _kunoichi_ tangguh di medan perang.

Di jalan pulang, gadis Yamanaka itu merenung.

Karui? Seorang gadis Kumo? Astaga. Ino tidak menyangka, Chouji sahabatnya sedari kecil yang tumbuh besar bersamanya, kini sudah benar-benar menjadi seorang pria dewasa.

Hei. _Apa ia merasa kehilangan lagi?_

Gadis itu buru-buru mengenyahkan pikiran apa pun yang kemudian muncul di benaknya dengan mempercepat langkahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya di jam yang tak jauh berbeda dari kemarin. Ino melangkahkan kaki menuju kediaman Kurenai dan putrinya, Sarutobi Mirai.

Istri gurunya itu masih tampak sangat cantik ketika Ino tiba di sana. Wanita beriris _crimson_ yang tersenyum hangat kala menyambutnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, keduanya sudah asyik di dapur membuat nasi kari sembari membicarakan banyak hal. Terkadang, Mirai yang ikut duduk manis di sana turut berceloteh dengan suara menggemaskan dan ditanggapi ibunya dengan senyuman.

Ino langsung merasa pilihannya kali ini sangat tepat. Berbincang dengan wanita dewasa yang ditinggal mati suaminya dan harus membesarkan putrinya seorang diri, benar-benar membukakan mata hatinya.

Hei, jangan merasa seolah ia yang paling terbebani di sini. Istri gurunya saja tetap tegar. Padahal Kurenai tentu jauh lebih kehilangan Sarutobi Asuma dibanding dirinya. Tidak hanya kehilangan seorang suami, tapi juga sosok ayah bagi putrinya. Ino jadi merasa malu dan berjanji untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Ada tamu rupanya.

Melihat sang nyonya rumah masih tampak kerepotan mengaduk karinya, Ino segera berinisiatif, "Biar kulihat," dan dijawab Kurenai dengan senyum, "Terima kasih, Ino."

Gadis Yamanaka itu segera bergegas menuju pintu depan. Setelah membenahi sejenak penampilannya, ia membuka pintu perlahan.

Seketika itu juga ia terkejut ketika melihat siapa tamu yang datang.

Seorang pemuda yang amat sangat dikenalnya tengah berdiri di sana dan juga terlihat sedikit kaget melihatnya. Pemuda Nara berambut hitam yang diikat ke atas.

"Shikamaru?" ucap Ino tak menyembunyikan keheranannya. Ia tidak tahu jika sahabatnya itu sudah tiba di Konoha dan sekarang berkunjung kemari.

"Siapa yang datang, Ino?" terdengar suara dari arah dapur.

Belum sempat Gadis Yamanaka itu menjawab, Kurenai muncul dengan panci kari di tangan. Wanita itu segera tersenyum ramah begitu mengetahui siapa yang menjadi tamunya. "Kau datang lagi kemari, Shikamaru?" ujarnya sembari meletakkan panci tersebut di atas meja makan.

_Eh? Datang lagi?_

Kerutan samar muncul di dahi mulus Ino. Gadis itu lalu menoleh pada sahabatnya yang tak jua menjawab.

Kurenai tersenyum pada kedua murid almarhum suaminya yang masih terdiam di pintu masuk. "Kebetulan sekali. Masuklah," ucapnya sebelum berbalik kembali ke dapur.

Shikamaru bergumam pelan. Tubuh tegapnya bergerak hendak masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ino refleks bergeser memberi jalan. "Kupikir kau masih di Suna," desisnya saat pemuda itu melewatinya. Gadis itu lalu mengikuti langkah sahabatnya masuk.

Dari balik punggungnya yang tegap, Ino bisa melihat Shikamaru menguap satu kali sebelum bergumam datar, "Aku baru saja tiba."

"Baru saja tiba?" ulang gadis Yamanaka. Pantas saja Ino tidak melihatnya di daftar kehadiran _shinobi_ tadi. "Oh, lalu bagaimana dengan perkembangan misimu?"

Sekali lagi Ino melihat Shikamaru menguap dari balik punggung yang kini jauh lebih tinggi dari beberapa tahun lalu. "Proyek yang cukup merepotkan. Besok aku harus kembali lagi ke sana."

"Eeeeh? Secepat itu?" Ino tanpa sadar memekik.

Sebelum Shikamaru menjawab, Kurenai telah muncul dari balik pintu dapur membawa tempat nasi dengan anak perempuan kecil yang mengikutinya. "Hentikan dulu pembicaraan soal misi. Ini saatnya makan malam."

"_Nii-san_!" Mirai berseru senang melihat kehadiran Shikamaru dan langsung menghambur mendekat.

Ino mengangkat alisnya takjub. Putri gurunya itu sudah sangat akrab rupanya dengan Pemuda Nara. Shikamaru sendiri juga tak terlihat keberatan meski raut wajahnya masih tetap datar.

"Seharusnya kau memanggilnya _jii-san_, Mirai-_chan_," komentar Ino melihat keakraban keduanya. Sambil tertawa pelan, gadis itu mengikuti Kurenai ke dapur dan membantu menyiapkan makan malam.

"Kebetulan sekali kau datang saat Ino juga kemari. Kita bisa makan malam bersama," ucap Kurenai usai menata meja makan bersama Ino.

Nyonya almarhum Sarutobi itu menggeser kursi dan memanggil Mirai untuk duduk, menyusul kedua murid suaminya. Tak lama kemudian, keempatnya sudah duduk manis mengelilingi meja makan.

Kurenai tersenyum. "Akan semakin lengkap jika ada Chouji di sini," komentarnya.

"Chouji sudah pergi lagi ke Kumo hari ini," Ino yang menyahut.

Makan malam pun berlangsung dengan diselingi perbincangan. Kurenai bercerita tentang putrinya dan murid-muridnya dulu di Tim 8 yang juga mengunjunginya terkadang. Shikamaru bergumam sekilas tentang Suna. Sementara Ino hanya nyengir dan mendengarkan karena tak merasa memiliki sesuatu yang bisa diceritakan.

Perbincangan malam itu sangat menyenangkan bagi Ino. Selain pembicaraannya dengan Kurenai yang membukakan mata hatinya, ia juga menemukan dirinya dapat berbincang santai dengan pemuda Nara itu meskipun rasa-rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak mereka terakhir kali berbicara.

Raut wajah Shikamaru telah berubah berkali lipat lebih dewasa. Astaga, Ino merasa menjadi sahabat yang buruk hingga tak menyadari jika sahabat pemalasnya ini sudah benar-benar menjelma menjadi seorang pria.

"Kau sering kemari?" tanya Ino pada Shikamaru seraya membereskan meja usai makan malam.

Pemuda Nara itu menguap sedikit dan menjawab pendek, "Begitulah."

Gadis Yamanaka itu terdiam. Mendadak ia merasa begitu durhaka karena jarang mengunjungi keluarga gurunya dan tenggelam dalam kesibukannya sendiri. Lihat, sesibuk-sibuknya Nara Shikamaru, pemuda itu tetap meluangkan waktu untuk sekadar berkunjung ke kediaman Kurenai.

Mirai muncul tiba-tiba dengan membawa papan shogi. Ino mengerutkan kening melihat gadis kecil balita itu menantang Shikamaru. Astaga, sepertinya Shikamaru telah menularkan hobinya itu pada putri gurunya.

Sembari mondar-mandir dapur dan ruang makan, Ino bisa menyaksikan interaksi mereka berdua dan itu membuatnya tersenyum haru.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah datang. Hati-hati di jalan."

Kurenai melepas dengan senyum ketika kedua _shinobi_ itu berpamitan. Mirai sudah lebih dulu tertidur di kamarnya. Mungkin kelelahan bermain shogi dengan shinobi sejenius Shikamaru―ini hanya asumsi Ino.

Gadis Yamanaka itu sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Hari telah beranjak semakin malam sementara angin berhembus semakin kencang.

"Hei, Ino."

Ino terkejut mendengar panggilan datar tersebut. Ia segera berbalik dan mendapati Shikamaru masih berdiri di tempatnya tapi tidak melihat ke arahnya.

Pemuda Nara itu membalikkan badan membelakangi Ino, lalu terdengar suaranya, "Jangan biasakan pulang larut. Angin malam sangat merepotkan."

Ino melirik bajunya. Ia mengeratkan rompinya. Tadi dirinya memang bersikeras tetap di sana jika sahabatnya belum jua kembali, sementara sahabatnya malah tertahan Mirai yang rupanya sudah sangat akrab dengannya.

Bibir Gadis Yamanaka itu tersenyum. _Shikamaru sampai kapan pun tetap sahabat terbaiknya._

"Ya, kau juga. Jam tidurmu sudah banyak berkurang, bukan?" sahutnya ringan.

Shikamaru tidak menjawab lagi. Ino membalikkan tubuhnya, bersiap melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda.

"Terima kasih untuk masakannya."

Ino tertegun di tempatnya mendengar gumaman rendah barusan. Ia membalikkan badan sekali lagi, namun sosok pemuda berambut nanas yang mengatakannya sudah lenyap dari tempatnya.

Sekali lagi Ino tersenyum. Kali ini, ia berujar lirih, "Terima kasih masih mengingatnya, Shikamaru."

Yah, meskipun terkesan cuek, namun pemuda jenius itu ternyata hafal dengan masakannya. _Nasi kari tadi memang Ino yang meracik bumbunya._

.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Ino termenung lagi. Kurenai tampak begitu tegar. Sementara di balik wajah malasnya, Shikamaru ternyata begitu perhatian pada putri guru mereka. Dia seperti sudah siap jadi seorang ayah saja.

Ino tersenyum memikirkannya. Ia jadi tidak sabar menantikan momen itu terjadi pada sahabatnya dengan putri Suna. Kemudian Ino teringat pula pada sahabatnya yang seorang lagi. Pun Akimichi Chouji. Pemuda baik hati sepertinya tentu sudah siap menjadi seorang ayah.

Sang gadis Yamanaka kini mendongak menatap langit yang bertabur bintang.

_Guru._

_Kau lihat? Kedua muridmu sudah besar. Mereka semua sudah mandiri dan tumbuh menjadi _shinobi_ hebat lebih dari yang kau harapkan. Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan lagi._

Ia tak sadar. Lagi-lagi matanya sudah berkaca.

_Untuk tegar itu ... ternyata susah ya?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nama yang tertera di jadwalnya untuk keesokan harinya adalah: Hatake Kakashi.

A―AP—PAA?

Hatake Kakashi?

Ehm, jangan tanya mengapa Ino memilih mengunjungi _Hokage_ mesum itu. Ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa memutuskan untuk menemui mantan guru Tim 7 tersebut.

Namun gadis itu menyimpulkan: kemarin ia sudah mengunjungi Kurenai, istri gurunya dan mendapatkan banyak sekali pencerahan. Tak ada salahnya jika hari ini ia mengunjungi Kakashi, salah satu sahabat gurunya. Mungkin besok ia mengunjungi Guy, atau guru siapa saja, dan mendapatkan pencerahan dari mereka.

_Mengunjungi para guru, eh?_

.

.

.

.

Hatake Kakashi masih terlihat tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya ketika gadis Yamanaka itu menerobos masuk seenaknya ke dalam ruangan _Hokage_. Yah, sebenarnya ini sudah lewat jam kerja, bukan?

"Hai, S_ensei_," sapa Ino dengan nada ringan. Dalam suasana nonformal, terkadang ia lebih suka memanggil pria berambut perak itu dengan _Sensei_ ketimbang _Hokage_, terutama ketika melihat kondisi _Hokage_-nya saat ini yang membuatnya tidak rela menyebutnya dengan jabatan nomor satu di Konoha tersebut. Ayolah, mana ada _Hokage_ yang masih hobi menekuni _icha-icha_ di balik mejanya setelah lewat jam kerja.

Sang _Hokage_ alias Hatake Kakashi mengernyit. _Ino?_

Tanpa ditanya, _kunoichi_ pirang itu sudah berkata duluan, "Aku membawakan makan malam."

Selanjutnya tanpa basa-basi lagi, Ino langsung duduk di hadapan _Hokage_-nya dan menyingkirkan setumpuk dokumen—membuat Kakashi melotot menyaksikan tingkah tak sopan murid sahabatnya. Gadis itu bahkan dengan _sengaja_ menaruh tumpukan _icha-icha series_ sembarangan di lantai.

"Hei, hati-hati."

Mendengar ucapan protes tersebut, Ino segera berbalik dan melirik sang _Hokage_ dengan tatapan kau-masih-juga-membaca-buku-mesum-ini-hah!-_Hokage_-macam-apa-kau!

Kakashi tak jadi berkata-kata. _Well_, Ino dalam mode seperti ini terkadang lebih merepotkan dari Sakura.

Usai mengosongkan meja, gadis Yamanaka itu membuka bungkusannya, mengeluarkan tempat makan dari sana, membuka tutupnya, lalu menyurungkannya ke hadapan sang _Hokage_ tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

Pria _Hokage_ melirik tempat makan. Seketika mata sayunya berubah cerah. Rupanya itu adalah sup miso, makanan favoritnya. Ah, apalagi ini ada terongnya. Air liur Kakshi langsung terbit hanya dengan melihatnya.

Oho, Kakashi tidak mengira jika murid sahabatnya ini mengetahui makanan kesukaannya, dan ini sedikit membuatnya terharu. _Hokage_ ini mungkin melupakan fakta jika _kunoichi_ di depannya bekerja di Divisi Intelijensi.

Mereka pun memulai makan malam. Nyatanya, Ino hanya menyantap sebutir apel sementara Kakashi menghabiskan semua sup misonya. Caranya? Ia membawa makanan memutar membelakangi Ino dan menghabiskan dengan super cepat. Bahkan Ino baru menggigit setengah apelnya ketika Kakashi telah menyelesaikan makanannya.

Ino terheran-heran sementara Kakashi dengan tenang menaruh sumpitnya. Maskernya sama sekali tidak terlihat bergeser dari semula. "_Ne_, Ino. Ada angin apa kau tiba-tiba kemari?"

Gadis Yamanaka itu lalu menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Huh? Tidak bolehkah aku yang rakyat jelata ini mengunjungi _Hokage_-nya sendiri?"

Kakashi mendengus sedikit kesal dengan tingkah seenaknya Ino.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku tahu," Kakashi menyandarkan punggungnya. Jeda empat detik sebelum ia kembali bersuara, "Kau kesepian bukan?"

Ino sontak terdiam. Gigitan apelnya terhenti.

Kakashi―walau tertutup masker—langsung sadar jika kata-katanya tepat sasaran dan segera mencari-cari kalimat penghibur.

Tapi Ino sudah keburu menguasai diri terlebih dulu. Ia mengibas tangan, tersenyum acuh, dan berujar, "Bukankah _Sensei_ juga sama?"

"Huh? Aku?"

_Aquamarine_ itu menatap langsung mantan Sang _Copy_ Ninja.

"_Sensei_ juga kesepian kan? Sama sepertiku. Kita sama-sama ditinggal ayah dan guru. Aku tak bisa terus-terusan mengandalkan teman-temanku karena mereka sudah punya kehidupan masing-masing dan aku tidak mungkin merecokinya. Teman-teman _Sensei_ juga demikian. Dan bukankah _Sensei_ cukup kesepian ditinggal murid-murid _Sensei_? Makanya _Sensei_ menenggelamkan diri di ruangan pengap ini meskipun ini sudah waktunya pulang."

_Sial, anak ini tajam sekali, _gerutu Kakashi dalam hati. _Hokage_ berambut perak itu menghela napas.

Ino masih menggigiti apelnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Tapi sorot matanya menyimpan berjuta emosi.

Kakashi menarik napas lagi. Hal-hal seperti ini secara tak langsung juga menjadi tanggung jawabnya kan. Ingat, dia _Hokage_ yang bertanggung jawab atas seluruh isi desanya. Lagi pula ia merasa cukup berterima kasih karena _kunoichi_ pirang itu telah repot-repot membawakan makanan kesukaannya untuk makan malam. Jadi, tak ada salahnya jika ia menjadi seorang pendengar yang baik bagi keluhan rakyatnya.

Kakashi berdehem sejenak, "Yang kau katakan tadi sebagian betul, Ino. Tapi tidak seluruhnya. Kita sama-sama kehilangan orang tua dan guru. Dan yah, rekan setimku pun pada akhirnya juga benar-benar meninggalkanku."

Ino terhenti dari menggigit apelnya. Gadis itu mendongak kala teringat pada Uchiha Obito. Ino tentu saja mengetahui cerita itu mengingat di mana ia bekerja sekarang.

Kakashi melanjutan bicaranya, "Teman-temanku—senior-seniorku yang lain—satu per satu menyusul pergi meninggalkanku."

"Shikaku, Asuma ... ."

Ino terdiam.

"... dan ayahmu."

Gadis Yamanaka kembali menggigit apelnya yang hampir habis. Tapi tangan itu mulai bergetar.

"Antara yang meninggalkan dan ditinggalkan. Kupikir aku sudah bosan ditinggal. Sampai nyaris tak ada lagi rasanya," terdengar helaan napas, "tapi mereka tidak mati. Mereka tetap hidup dalam hati kita."

Dan kalimat-kalimat _Hokage_ selanjutnya hanya terdengar samar-samar di telinga Ino.

_Jangan dilupakan, mereka tidak untuk dilupakan. Biarkan tetap hidup. Di sini, di dalam hati yang menyimpan tekad api._

Tes.

Hei, ia tidak cengeng bukan?

_Karena hanya dengan begitu, hati kita tidak lagi merasa kesepian._

Rasanya bodoh sekali ketika setitik cairan bening mulai terasa mengaliri pipinya. Kenapa hari-hari terakhir ini ia mudah sekali menangis?

Terdengar helaan napas dan berlanjut dengan kalimat penuh pengertian, "Tak apa. Menangis saja. Keluarkan air matamu. Tidak seperti Sakura, sejak dulu kau paling benci menangis kan?"

Mungkin _Hokage_ itu benar. Waktu kecil, Ino tak pernah menangis. Tidak. Mau. Menangis.

Saat tumbuh remaja, terkadang ia memang terlihat menangisi sesuatu. Tapi untuk hal-hal yang menunjukkan kelemahannya seperti ini, ia tidak-pernah-mau-menangis. Ia adalah Yamanaka Ino. Dan Yamanaka Ino itu pantang menangis.

Jika bunga menangis? Bagaimana ia mekar?

Tapi kadang kala bunga juga butuh menangis.

Seperti saat ini. Ino menangis tanpa suara.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah baikan?"

"Lumayan, _Hokage_-_sama_."

Kakashi tersenyum kecut mendengar respons Ino yang telah kembali bersikap seenaknya. Yah, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada melihat murid sahabatnya ini bersikap nyaris mati seperti tadi.

"_Sensei_, apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Hm, tanya saja," Kakashi membereskan dokumen yang tadi disingkirkan Ino. Tidak usah tanya, tumpukan mana yang pertama dibereskannya. Tentu saja _icha-icha_.

Ino mengernyit saat melihat Kakashi mengangkut tumpukan laknat itu ke mejanya dengan hati-hati.

"Apa yang akan kau tanyakan, Ino?" _Hokage_ keenam itu bertanya agar perhatian _kunoichi_ di depannya ini teralihkan.

Entah angin apa yang merasukinya, sang _kunoichi_ tiba-tiba bertanya seperti ini, "Kenapa _Sensei_ sampai sekarang belum juga menikah?"

Gerakan Kakashi terhenti. Ia menoleh menatap Ino.

Ino tengah memandanginya serius. "Padahal kalau _Sensei_ menikah, _Sensei_ tidak akan—yah—sekesepian dan seberantakan ini."

Mata hitam Kakashi menyipit. Ia benar-benar salah berhadapan dengan si licik Yamanaka ini. Sial sekali, yang namanya _mood_ perempuan itu cepat sekali berubah.

Diamnya Kakashi membuat Ino yang pada dasarnya cerewet itu mulai sibuk menerka-nerka sendiri, "Apa _Sensei_ khawatir dengan wajah yang selalu disembunyikan di balik masker? Apa itu begitu menyedihkan?"

Bola _aquamarine_ Ino menatap penuh selidik pada wajah di balik masker tersebut.

"Atau sebenarnya _Sensei_ memang sudah tidak laku lagi mengingat julukan kopi ninjamu sudah tercabut setelah perang dunia?" kali ini tatapannya tertuju pada sepasang mata hitam yang dulunya berbeda warna.

"Atau ...," Ino berhenti sebentar. Kemudian bergidik ngeri, "_Sensei_, jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau _gay_?"

_Sial. Sial. Sial._ Kakashi bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Seberapa sabar Asuma menghadapi muridnya yang satu ini.

"Tadinya aku sudah bersimpati dan kagum pada Anda, Hokage-_sama,_" Ino mulai mengganti panggilan _Sensei_ dengan _Hokage_, dan ini terdengar sedikit menggelitik di telinga Kakashi.

"Anda terdengar begitu tegar menjalani hidup hingga aku menjadi terinspirasi kemudian. Tapi, melihat ...," Ino mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan dengan tatapan prihatin, "... ini semua, aku tahu."

"Apa?" Akhirnya Kakashi mengeluarkan suaranya dengan berat hati.

"Hokage_-sama_." Ino menatap Hokagenya dengan sikap menyatakan bela sungkawa. Katanya dengan nada rendah, "Anda sangat menyedihkan."

.

.

.

.

Sekembali dari kantor _Hokage_, Ino tanpa sadar tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Perasaannya semakin membaik. Yah, berbincang dengan banyak orang memang baik sepertinya. Beban kasat mata yang memberati hatinya telah menguap satu per satu. Ia merasa lebih ringan.

Gadis itu kemudian teringat kalimat terakhir sang _Hokage_ yang diucapkan dengan serius saat ia sudah akan membuka pintu untuk keluar.

"_Aku tahu, aku ini—meminjam istilahmu―mungkin memang _Hokage_ yang menyedihkan, Ino. Tapi satu hal. Tidak sepantasnya kita terus terpaku pada masa lalu sampai melupakan apa yang ada di depan mata. Selagi masih ada di depan mata, jangan sia-siakan sebelum mereka menghilang. Hadapi apa yang ada di depan mata. Karena dengan begitu, kita bisa melangkah maju_."

Ino sudah tiba di depan rumahnya kini.

Hm, apa yang ada di depan?

Matanya menatap pintu tokonya yang tutup. Berbagai bayangan berkelebat dalam benaknya. Bayangan sang ayah yang merawat tanamannya, bayangan kedua sahabatnya saat saling berkunjung, bayangan gurunya saat membeli bunga yang ternyata dihadiahkan pada istrinya, juga bayangan Sakura yang berdebat kala memilih bunga untuk menjenguk Sasuke, pun bayangan lain.

Ino segera berjanji akan menjaga semua yang ada di depan matanya sebelum mereka nantinya menghilang dari hadapannya.

Ia akan rajin mengunjungi Kurenai dan Mirai lebih sering, ia berjanji akan selalu meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar bertemu dengan kedua sahabat lelakinya, ia akan sering-sering berkunjung ke rumah sakit dan menyemangati Sakura, ia akan lebih rajin merawat bunga-bunga peninggalan ayahnya, juga meneruskan menjaga toko bunga dengan lebih sungguh-sungguh―

Tiba-tiba ia terdiam.

_Menjaga semua yang ada di depan matanya?_

Mendadak saja bayangan itu berganti dengan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat ada _orang lain_ yang menemaninya menjaga toko bunganya. Gadis itu segera tersentak.

_A-apa yang kupikirkan?_

Ino berseru panik. Buru-buru ia masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

.

Andai saja gadis Yamanaka itu tahu, ketika ia bertanya mengapa _Hokage_-nya tidak jua menikah, pria _Hokage_ itu sudah akan menjawab, "Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau saja yang menikah, Ino? Agar kau juga tidak sekesepian ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A.N:**

Yosshaa~ tepat satu tahun aku mengenal manga Naruto dan genap setahun pula ngefans kunoichi pirang Yamanaka itu (ya trus kenapa). Maaf haha udah telat malahan bangga. Tapi lebih baik telat daripada enggak sama sekali kan. Btw bagi yang suka Sai-Ino canon, banyak kok fict mereka yang berbahasa inggris dan BAGUS-BAGUS semua. Serius! da punya aku mah apa atuh XD

Terima kasih udah nyempetin mampir. Maafkan kengawuran imajinasiku yang menulis chapter _gloomy_ dan tanpa _scene_ Sai-Ino ini #dibunuh

Chapter kemarin pendek? Iya, soalnya scene nya memang cuma segitu nyesuain judul chapternya. Maaf yah

Konflik? Ehe, ini alurnya emang lambat banget ya pemirsah. Yang nulis pun geregetan sebenarnya. Kalau tidak keberatan, ditunggu saja yah kompleksitas konfliknya :')

Sai kurang nyebelin? Kayaknya sejak perang dunia shinobi dia udah nggak nyebelin lagi deh :o

Lagi-lagi nyempil untuk **yourbaby** : Wah makasih banyak koreksiannya! Hihi. Eh eh ayo publish doong fict-nya. Ya? Yaa? Yaaa? Soalnya fict ku ini banyak ngawurnya. Aku hanya memakai beberapa _scene_ yang kutahu, sisanya di-improv jadi ngawur begini. Pengen banget baca fict canon yang beneran hiks. Ayo publish! :3

_**To dearest all**__: Super sorry for my absurdity. Big thanks for your review, respond, comment, question, advice, support, and whatever guys! I'm soooo grateful ^^_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—_words meaning taken from kbbi-web-id—_

* * *

**Kecup satu-satu:****  
**vaneela/ Syifacute/ anclyne/ malaijahhat/ LuffyNami/ D. oktaviani/ inuzukarei15/ arannis/ andrea scathatch/ INOcent Cassiopeia/ Indri/ xoxo/ Rika Alya/ Mr Obsessive/ claire nunnaly/ DiRa-cchi 7ack/ yourbaby/ inori/ Nurul297/ de-chan/ Ageha Hanazawa/ zielavienaz96/ Childishpink/ Secretly D Ar/ Hwang Energy/ _and you ;)_


	5. Tangis

Lihat, aku sekarang cengeng, bukan? Lebih cengeng darimu. Tak ada yang bisa diandalkan dariku.

.

.

—**Kamus Besar Bahasa Shinobi―**

**tangis** /ta•ngis/ _noun_. **1** ungkapan perasaan (biasanya sedih, kecewa, menyesal, dsb) dengan mencucurkan air mata dan mengeluarkan suara (tersedu-sedu; menjerit-jerit, dsb);

.

.

.

Sudah hari ketiga sejak _kunoichi_ pirang itu disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya hingga nyaris melupakan jadwal kunjungan seperti biasanya. Salahkan utusan _Tsuchikage_ yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengajukan permohonan bantuan. Iwagakure sedang dipusingkan dengan masalah gerombolan pengacau yang konon kebanyakan anggotanya berasal dari mantan narapidana penjara Konoha sebelum perang dunia.

Ino hanya menelan ludah ketika atasannya tiba-tiba menyuruhnya menyusun data lengkap anggota gerombolan itu, sementara dokumen-dokumennya banyak yang tercerai berai akibat perang hingga membuatnya harus bekerja ekstra.

Untuk sementara, Ino tidak sempat memikirkan hal-hal lain. Barulah ketika data yang dibutuhkan telah selesai tersusun, Ino merasa bisa kembali bernapas dan mulai kembali memikirkan jadwal kunjungannya.

Kemarin, ia bahkan telah mengunjungi Guy-_sensei_.

Heh? Serius? Mengunjungi guru Guy? _Well,_ tak ada salahnya kan? Memang sih Ino tidak begitu dekat. Tapi ini Yamanaka Ino. Gadis yang supel dan mudah akrab dengan siapa pun.

Lagi pula setelah mengunjungi Kakashi dua hari sebelumnya, ia tersadar. Ia tak boleh tenggelam dengan masa lalu. Ia harus memandang apa yang ada di depan matanya dan menjaga apa yang saat ini ia punya.

Mengingat Kakashi mengucapkan itu dengan isyarat dirinya sedang membicarakan Guy, Ino jadi berniat mengunjungi guru nyentrik itu. Lagi pula, awalnya ia memang pernah berniat akan ke sana, kan?

Ketika ia benar-benar melaksanakan niatnya, gadis itu berharap semoga muridnya yang tak kalah nyentrik tak berada di sana. Namun sekali lagi, takdir tak berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

Ino tertawa geli ketika mengingat dirinya nyaris pingsan karena sambutan berlebihan yang diberikan Lee begitu mengetahui ada seorang _kunoichi_ yang mengunjungi gurunya. Ah, semangat pemuda itu memang patut diapresiasi.

Maito Guy pun awalnya terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangannya. Namun Ino tak habis pikir ketika guru nyentrik yang kini memakai kursi roda itu juga menyambutnya dengan semangat tak kalah berapi-api dari muridnya.

Tapi berkat itu pula, Ino semakin sadar. Dirinya bukanlah satu-satunya korban perang. Tak ada alasan untuk tidak tersenyum seperti dua makhluk identik di hadapannya ini.

Ino juga tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau tidak dengan keberadaan Lee di sana. Karena melihat pemuda itu, secara tak langsung membuatnya merasa bercermin pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak cuma dirinya sendiri yang patah hati. Lee juga patah hati, tapi tampaknya ia tak kehilangan semangat masa mudanya.

Gadis itu lalu menggeleng geli ketika mengingat reaksi heboh sepasang guru-murid itu tatkala Ino menawarkan memasak kari udon untuk makan malam—jangan tanya kenapa Ino bisa mengetahui makanan favorit mereka berdua. Gadis itu semakin menggeleng geli kala teringat reaksi Lee usai menyantap masakannya.

"_Ino-_san_. Kalau begini, bisa-bisa aku jadi menyukaimu."_

.

.

.

.

.

_**BREEZE (Angin sepoi-sepoi)**_

_Masashi Kishimoto pemilik Naruto  
Lala peminjam chara_

_CANON SETTING POST WAR  
OOC, TYPO, EYD? RUSH_

_Sebuah fiksi untuk kamu  
__Sai x Ino_

**ditulis hanya untuk hiburan  
tidak untuk keuntungan apa pun  
**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini, Ino menyelesaikan tugas kantornya lebih awal. Namun gadis itu masih belum memutuskan akan mengunjungi siapa, sementara di kepalanya berkecamuk beragam nama.

Apa ia akan mengunjungi para guru lagi?

Siapa? Iruka-kah? Atau Ebisu? Atau—

Hm, mungkin kali ini ia mengunjungi teman sesama _rookie_ saja?

Benaknya mulai mendata tim-tim seperjuangannya.

Tim 10? Chouji masih misi di Kumogakure. Shikamaru pun disibukkan dengan proyeknya di Sunagakure. Lupakan opsi ini hingga paling tidak kedua pria itu berhasil memboyong gadis masing-masing ke Konoha. Oh, Ino jadi sedikit curiga, jangan-jangan _Hokage_ sengaja mengutus mereka ke sana berkat insting mesumnya.

Berbicara tentang _Hokage_, Ino jadi teringat pada tim yang diasuh pria Hatake berambut perak tersebut. Tim 7.

Entah kenapa pula nama yang pertama kali muncul di kepalanya adalah Sai. Huh, apa kabar si kulit pucat itu? Apa misinya belum selesai? Sepertinya begitu. Ini baru hari keenam.

Naruto? Oh, tidak, tidak. Pemuda rubah itu harus lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan putri Hyuuga. Ino sedikit terkikik membayangkan wajah merona Hinata jika bersama Naruto. Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang manis!

Umm ... Sasuke? Wajahnya nyaris memanas, namun segera digelengkan kepalanya. _Buang jauh-jauh pikiranmu tentang rambut ayam itu, Ino! Kau tidak berhak memikirkannya! Dia itu sudah milik sahabatmu, Sakura!_ seru batinnya bersemangat.

Atau ... ia mengunjungi Sakura saja? Err ...

Hei, bukankah itu Sakura?

.

.

.

.

"Hai, Jidat."

Gadis berbaju merah yang ditepuk bahunya itu berjengit kaget dan segera berbalik. Ia memekik kecil, "Ino gendut!"

Ino terkikik geli mendapati reaksi sahabatnya, tanpa merasa tersinggung sama sekali disebut _gendut_. Sepertinya sudah lama juga ia tak bertemu Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _Dekorin_?" tanya gadis Yamanaka sembari iseng menjitak dahi lebar Sakura. Oh, Ino selalu lupa misi pribadinya untuk mengurangi sifat jahilnya jika sudah berhadapan dengan gadis musim semi ini.

Sakura dengan sigap mengelak. Dengan menyeringai menang, gadis itu menyahut, "Huh? Tentu saja berbelanja―" tiba-tiba wajah Sakura berubah merah. Cepat, ia menyembunyikan keranjang belanjaan ke belakang tubuhnya.

Tindakan ini tentu saja membuat Ino jadi curiga. Gadis Yamanaka itu sempat melirik sekilas keranjang belanjaan Sakura dan melihat ada banyak buah merah di sana. Sedetik kemudian, ia merasa bisa menebak. Detik berikutnya, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"HUAHAHAHA!"

Oh, Ino benar-benar melupakan misinya untuk menjaga sikap.

Mereka sedang berada di depan pasar sore yang masih terlihat ramai. Banyak orang berseliweran di sekitar keduanya dan mulai melirik ke arah sepasang sahabat tersebut berkat tawa Ino yang membahana.

Sakura mulai merasa tak nyaman dan cepat-cepat membekap mulut Ino. "Diam kau, Ino! Orang-orang mulai memperhatikan kita."

"Ups," respons Ino santai. Ia masih meneruskan kekehannya yang tersisa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa sih?" Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Ah, maaf, D_ekorin_." Gadis itu menatap Sakura dengan sepasang _aquamarine_ yang bersinar menggoda, "Kau mau masak untuk Sasuke, ya? Apa dia akan kembali ke Konoha malam ini?"

"Eeeeh?" Sakura berjengit sekali lagi, sama sekali tak menyangka mendapat pertanyaan langsung seperti itu dari Ino. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyanya dengan nada curiga dan wajah yang melebihi merahnya buah kesukaan Sasuke. Gadis musim semi itu mulai berpikir macam-macam. Jangan-jangan _kunoichi_ Yamanaka ini membaca pikirannya. Atau jangan-jangan Sasuke memberi tahu kepulangannya pada Ino juga—darahnya jadi sedikit panas membayangkannya.

_Hei, Sakura. Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan?_

Ino malah tertawa. Ia mengibaskan rambut pirangnya dengan gerakan ringan. "Kau lupa, huh? Aku ini Yamanaka yang ahli dalam urusan membaca pikiran orang, termasuk pikiranmu. Fufufu~" tawanya dengan jemari tangan yang menutup bibirnya.

"Huh, sudah kuduga. Kau menyalahgunakan keahlianmu," dengus gadis musim semi itu.

Ino kembali tertawa keras.

Sakura tersenyum lega. Tanpa sadar, ia bergumam pelan, "Syukurlah. Tadinya aku bahkan sempat berpikir Sasuke-_kun_ memberitahu kepulangannya padamu."

Tawa Ino terhenti. "_Are_?"

Oho, sepertinya Sakura lupa jika kuping Ino sangat tajam. "Ti-tidak," elaknya sambil memasang senyum giginya.

"Hohoho. Cinta memang membuat seseorang yang terkenal cerdas jadi idiot yah."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Ino-_buta_?"

Ino menjentikkan jarinya sekali lagi ke jidat lebar Sakura.

"Setidaknya gunakan jidat lebarmu ini, Sakura-_chan_. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu tanpa merapal _jutsu_-ku. Dan mana mungkin Sasuke-_kun_-mu itu memberitahuku soal ini?" Oke, Ino merasa sedikit tidak nyaman di sini. Tapi ia tetap tersenyum lebar.

Gadis itu lalu menunjuk keranjang belanjaan Sakura yang disembunyikan di balik punggungnya dengan jempol. "Aku melihat banyak tomat di situ. Kau pasti akan memasak makanan yang banyak tomatnya. Tapi jumlah tomatnya terlalu banyak untukmu seorang. Kupikir kau akan masak banyak untuk merayakan sesuatu. Dan satu-satunya manusia penggila tomat yang kedatangannya akan kaurayakan dengan wajah merona begitu siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke?"

Sakura memerah sempurna. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata sesaat. Tebakan Ino amat sangat tepat. Dan ia merasa benar-benar idiot sekarang. Duh, benarkah jatuh cinta membuatnya seidiot itu?

Ino menyeringai senang melihat reaksi sahabatnya. "Hm? Katakan kalau aku benar."

Sakura berangsur menunjukkan keranjangnya yang nyaris penuh dengan buah tomat. "Yah, kau benar," akunya perlahan.

"Hohoho. Tentu saja," Ino menyeringai senang. "_Ne_, _ne_, Sakura. Memangnya kau mau masak apa? Kau yakin akan memasaknya sendiri?" tanyanya dengan tatapan menggoda.

Wajah Sakura memerah lagi. Tapi kali ini dengan aura gelap.

Ino yang melihat ini jadi semakin terpancing untuk menjahili sahabatnya. Ia menyelipkan helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga dengan penuh gaya. "Kau yakin tak butuh bantuan Ratu Memasak ini?"

"Sialan kau! _Shannaroooo!_"

Oh, betapa Gadis Yamanaka itu senang sekali mengerjai sahabatnya. Yah, ia tidak mengira, bertemu Sakura ternyata semenyenangkan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah perdebatan yang cukup alot, akhirnya Sakura mengaku juga. Ia memang berniat membuat sup tomat kesukaan Kepala Ayam itu—Ino lebih suka menyebut begitu daripada harus mengucapkan nama Sasuke karena mengucapkan nama itu masih saja menyisakan perasaan tak nyaman di hatinya yang―ehm lupakan.

Sakura sudah berlatih membuat menu keramat itu selama seminggu. Namun hingga hari yang dijanjikan, Sakura masih saja ragu dan tak yakin dengan hasil masakannya.

Hei, ini masakan untuk Uchiha. Uchiha itu menyukai kesempurnaan bukan?

Wajar jika Sakura ketar ketir meski ia juga tak membayangkan Sasuke yang_ sekarang_ akan banyak protes.

Ino yang teringat cerita Sai lalu menawarkan diri untuk membantu dan berjanji ia tak akan turun tangan langsung, hanya mengawasi saja. Jadi, sup itu tetap buatan Sakura seorang.

Sakura setuju dan di sinilah mereka. Di dapur _apato_ Sakura.

Apa kalian tidak tahu, Sakura kini tinggal di apartemennya sendiri?

Sejak gadis musim semi itu memegang kepercayaan menjadi salah satu penanggung jawab Rumah Sakit Konoha, Sakura harus mencurahkan perhatian lebih pada kewajibannya tersebut. Terkadang tengah malam, ia harus mendadak ke rumah sakit karena urusan tertentu. Karena itulah ia menyewa apartemen dekat rumah sakit dan tidak tinggal lagi dengan ayah ibunya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, Sakura. Kau sudah banyak berubah sejak pertama kali kita bertemu dulu. Kau sudah jadi sakura yang mekar," komentar Ino. Gadis pirang itu tengah duduk di salah satu kursi dapur sembari mengamati Sakura yang khusyuk mengaduk supnya.

"Kau juga sudah jauh lebih berani dan percaya diri," lanjut Ino seperti sedang bermonolog seorang diri. Sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk menopang dagunya. "Pun dalam memasak, seharusnya kau lebih percaya diri."

"Jangan mengatakan itu hanya untuk membuatku besar kepala, Ino." Sakura akhirnya menyahut. Ia masih membelakangi Ino. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk ketika mencicipi sup buatannya yang sudah hampir matang.

Ino terkekeh kecil. "Gunakan jidat lebarmu, Sakura sayang. Apa aku terdengar sedang membual?"

Sakura mematikan kompornya. Ia sudah selesai memasak menu utama, tinggal menyiapkan hidangan penutup saja. Namun gadis itu justru berbalik menghadap Ino dengan ekspresi―oh, Ino tidak suka melihat Sakura yang seperti ini. Ia semakin tidak nyaman mendengar nada sendu yang keluar dari bibir merah muda itu.

"Ino ... ."

Gadis Yamanaka itu mengerjap sekali lalu segera tersenyum lebar. "Hentikan ekspresimu yang seperti itu, Sakura. Itu tidak cocok untuk gadis berjidat lebar sepertimu."

Anehnya, Sakura sama sekali tidak terlihat ingin marah disebut demikian. Ia justru berkata, masih dengan nada sendu yang sama, "Kau tahu. Aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkanmu soal itu ... ."

"Tapi ...," Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya dan membuat Ino yang tadinya hendak menyahut, kini terdiam mendengarkan, "Tapi Sasuke ... aku ... tidak yakin ... ."

"Kalau kau masih merasa rendah diri begitu," potong Ino cepat, "aku yang akan merebut kepala ayam itu darimu," ucapnya dengan nada mengancam lalu tertawa.

Namun Sakura masih memasang raut wajah yang sama, bukannya membalas dengan geram sebagaimana biasa.

Ino segera menghentikan tawanya.

Ada apa dengan Sakura-nya? Yamanaka Ino tidak suka melihat Sakura yang sendu seperti ini. Mengingatkannya pada gadis kecil yang menangis terisak di balik pohon karena diejek dahi lebarnya bertahun-tahun lalu. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak ingin lagi melihat ekspresi seperti itu.

Ino memejamkan matanya sebentar. Ia kemudian melangkah maju dan memegang kedua bahu Sakura sembari menatap langsung iris _emerald_ tersebut. "Apa yang kaulakukan sekarang, Sakura?" tanyanya dengan nada serius. "Uchiha Sasuke akan kembali dari perjalanan panjangnya untuk menemuimu di Konoha dan kau akan menyambutnya dengan raut wajah seperti ini?"

Ino bisa melihat _emerald_ bening itu meredup dengan pantulan kaca di dalamnya.

"Ino ... aku tidak sepercaya diri—"

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau masih seperti ini," potong Ino cepat.

Kaca bening di _emerald_ itu kini sempurna pecah.

Satu isakan pelan terdengar. Menyusul isakan berikutnya.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sakura sambil memeluk Ino erat dengan mata basah.

Ino balas memeluk sahabatnya seerat yang ia bisa.

"Tersenyumlah, Sakura. Hanya kau yang paling pantas bersanding dengannya," bisik Ino. Usai mengucapkan itu, ia mengangkat kepalanya sembari menggigit bibir. Perlahan-lahan, ia berusaha keras menggerakkan bibirnya agar tersenyum.

Demi Tuhan, _ia tidak boleh menangis_.

.

.

.

.

Keduanya kini tersenyum sambil berpandangan. Sakura dengan sisa-sisa air matanya, dan Ino dengan sisa-sisa gigitan bibirnya yang tak kentara.

"Kembali bekerja, Jidat?" Ino mengatakannya dengan senyum lebar.

"Siapa takut, Gendut?" balas Sakura dengan senyum tak kalah lebar.

Keduanya tertawa.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura segera kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Sementara Ino memilih mendekat ke jendela mencoba mencari hawa segar dan melihat pemandangan senja yang tersaji dari sana. Gadis Yamanaka itu tiba-tiba tertarik kala melihat beberapa tanaman perdu di bawah _apato_ Sakura.

"Kau sekarang mengoleksi tanaman?" Ino menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura dan mendapati sahabatnya yang sedang menyiapkan piring kini tengah menatap pula ke arahnya. "Aah, itu―"

Ino tiba-tiba merasa senang dan bersemangat. Bunga adalah kesukaannya. Merangkai bunga adalah obat hatinya. "Aku boleh memetiknya?" ucapnya sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Sakura kini menyipitkan matanya curiga.

Ino tertawa, "Hahaha. Santai saja, Nona Jidat. Kujamin, kau akan menyukainya."

.

.

.

.

"Taraaa, hadiah untuk kalian."

Sakura yang baru menyelesaikan hidangan penutup, memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati Ino telah menyelesaikan rangkaian bunganya. Gadis musim semi itu tidak mengerti bagaimana tanaman perdu biasa bisa menjadi rangkaian bunga yang cantik di tangan Yamanaka Ino.

"Aaah, kalian berdua memang sangat cocok," Ino berujar dengan ekspresi kagum sambil memandang puas hasil karyanya. Seolah-olah ia sedang berbicara dengan manusia.

Gadis itu lalu meletakkan bunganya di meja. "Yah, setidaknya kita tahu sekarang. Gosip Sasuke menyukai gadis rambut panjang itu bohong. Nyatanya, dia memilihmu." Kalimat Ino terdengar diucapkan ringan, sementara tangannya bergerak lincah mengatur meja makan.

Gerakan Sakura terhenti lagi. Ia menatap Ino.

Ino balas menatapnya dan tersenyum lebar. "Jadi, jam berapa si Ayam itu akan datang?" katanya cepat.

Sakura menoleh ke arah jam dinding.

Mereka memang sudah selesai menata meja makan. Terpujilah Ino, meja makan mungil itu tampak semakin cantik dan teratur. Rangkaian bunga di tengah semakin menambah keindahan meja tersebut. Sakura jadi tak yakin, mana yang lebih memesona Sasuke nanti. Dirinyakah atau malah meja cantik itu?

"Sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah, aku pamit pulang kalau begitu. _Ne_, Sakura-_chan_. Selamat bersenang-senang kalau begitu," tawa Ino.

"Sebentar, Ino!" seruan Sakura membuat langkah gadis Yamanaka itu terhenti.

"Huh?"

Sakura cepat-cepat menuju ke dapur. Saat kembali, ia sudah membawa bungkusan dan menyerahkannya pada Ino.

"Apa ini?" alis pirang Ino naik sebelah.

"Sup tomat."

"Eh?"

"Sudah, bawa saja. Di sini masih banyak. Tak perlu sungkan begitu padaku."

Ino berkacak pinggang. "Siapa yang sungkan?"

Sakura kini tertawa. Namun tak lama kemudian, raut wajahnya berubah sungguh-sungguh. "Maaf, _Pig_. Aku hanya membawakanmu itu. Padahal kau sudah membantu banyak, bahkan menghadiahkan hiasan bunga itu," kalimat ini diucapkan Sakura dengan tulus.

Jeda tiga detik sebelum Ino merespons dengan nada ringan, "Hei, jangan dipikirkan. Akhir-akhir ini kau membuatku takut, Sakura. Kau yang bersikap serius begitu. Padahal aku toh tidak membantu apa pun. Kau bisa menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri."

Gadis Yamanaka itu lalu menambahkan dengan senyum, "Sekali lagi, kau hanya perlu lebih percaya diri. Hihihi."

"Terima kasih, Ino. Aku selalu iri padamu yang memiliki stok kepercayaan diri berlebih."

"Hei, hei. Jangan katakan itu lagi, oke? Kau sudah cukup percaya diri, bahkan jauh lebih baik dariku saat ini."

"Aku serius berterima kasih padamu."

Ino tentu saja tidak lupa, sahabatnya ini keras kepala sebagaimana dirinya. Karena itu, ia memilih mengalah dan menyahut tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya, "Ya ya, sama-sama, Sakura. Aku juga berterima kasih untuk semuanya. Ah, sebaiknya aku pamit dulu. Sebelum si Ayam itu datang dan protes karena aku telah mengambil waktumu."

Sakura langsung mencubit Ino.

Ino tergelak menghindar. "Hei! Hahaha." Ia segera kabur ke arah pintu dan melambaikan tangan, "_Bye bye_, Sakura."

Sakura hanya tertawa melihatnya. Kalau sudah berdua, mereka bisa bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Ia balas melambaikan tangan dan berseru sebelum pintu tertutup, "Hati-hati, _P__ig_!"

.

.

.

.

Ino masih menyisakan tawa kecil saat membuka pintu pagar _apato_ Sakura, melangkah keluar, dan menutupnya. Ia sempat tersenyum memandangi _apato_ sahabatnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, barulah ia membalikkan badan bersiap untuk pulang.

Namun detik itu juga ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kami-sama!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... seluruh tubuhnya membeku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang _aquamarine_-nya terpaku pada sosok yang amat sangat dikenalnya dan kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan iris mata sekelam malam.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya Tuhan.

Tolong.

Jangan buat dirinya lebih menyedihkan dari ini.

Ino mengeraskan kakinya yang sudah seperti _jelly_. Ia berusaha menganggukkan kepala sedikit―seperti bukan Ino. Ke mana gadis Yamanaka yang periang dan centil? Tentu saja Ino masih sangat waras untuk tidak menggoda pria di hadapannya, seseorang yang amat berarti bagi Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun,_" sapanya sopan.

Jeda tiga detik sebelum iris kelam itu meliriknya sekilas. Saat itu pula terdengar gumaman singkat dari bibir yang masih mengatup rapat.

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino berjalan sambil menggigit bibir.

Kemarin-kemarin, ia sudah merasa mampu mengembalikan _mood_-nya. Pun hingga sore tadi. Namun kali ini tiba-tiba saja semuanya luluh lantak. Berbagai macam hal berseliweran kalut dalam benaknya.

"_Aku selalu iri padamu yang memiliki stok kepercayaan diri berlebih, Ino_."

Gadis itu menggeleng.

_Sakura, sepertinya aku yang iri padamu._

_Aku iri. Kau masih bisa bertemu dengan ayah dan ibumu. Naruto masih saja setia menjadi sahabat di sampingmu dan selalu ada untukmu. Kau masih bisa melihat gurumu dan bahkan ia menjadi _Hokage_ hebat sekarang._

_Juga ... Sasuke._

_Ada Sasuke di sisimu._

Ino berjalan lagi, bungkusan di tangannya mulai terasa berat. Sementara matahari di barat sana sudah semakin tenggelam. Ino merasa hatinya ikut karam. Gadis itu melangkahkan kaki yang semakin terasa berat.

_Aku tidak sepercaya diri itu. Aku tidak sehebat yang kaulihat. Haha, aku ini memang menyedihkan. Sahabat macam apa aku ini?_

Ino mengelap air mata yang entah sejak kapan mulai menggenangi kelopaknya dengan punggung tangan.

_Lihat, aku sekarang cengeng, bukan? Lebih cengeng darimu. Tak ada yang bisa diandalkan dariku._

Gadis Yamanaka itu meletakkan bungkusannya di tanah begitu saja. Kedua tangannya dipakai untuk menutupi wajahnya yang semakin basah.

_Kau sudah tidak boleh menangis lagi, Sakura. Sudah cukup sering kau menangis di masa lalu. Sekarang saatnya kau harus bahagia ... Kau pantas bahagia ..._

Ia kini benar-benar terisak. Dan sesengukan.

Gadis itu sudah tidak memperhitungkan apa pun dan tidak sanggup memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Otaknya sudah terlalu pekat untuk berpikir jernih.

Entah berapa lama dirinya dalam keadaan tersedu seperti itu hingga―

"Ino-_chan_?"

—dalam sekejap ia merasa tubuhnya membeku.

_Lagi._

Tangisnya terhenti segera. Telapak tangannya masih menutup wajahnya. Namun ia mengenal suara ini. Intonasi ini. Nada khas seperti ini. Panggilan ini.

Perlahan, _kunoichi_ itu menurunkan tangannya. _Aquamarine_-nya segera menangkap sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan iris mata segelap malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sai?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Astaga.

Lagi-lagi ia ceroboh menangis di hadapan orang.

Bagus sekali, Yamanaka Ino.

Setelah Kakashi, sekarang _Sai_?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A.N:  
**

Pft. Sai udah pulang misi tapi Ino ketemu Sasu-_teme_ (dan _scene_ ketemunya amat sangat nggak banget). Apa-apaan ini? Dua chapter _gloomy_ yang bikin aku pengen bunuh diri peluk Itachi karena tidak suka menuliskannya (?)

Untuk **Kin**: Iya, kok. Sasuke-ku(n) masih hidup, sehat walafiat, tanpa kekurangan apapun (kan nanti dia nikah sama Sakura trus punya Sarada), juga masih tetep ganteng, masih tetep kece, dan masih tetep _teme_. Gaara? Ehe sepertinya dia masih nunggu giliran buat nongol. Makasih banyaak udah mampir, read, review, dan sarannya yah

**Indri**: Tuh, Sai. Kasian Ino-nya kesepian. Buruan temenin dan lamar dia (dor). Makasih banyaaak udah ngikutin tulisan ngawur ini dari chapter satu. Aku terharuu. Ayuuk sini sini pelukan sesama orang kesepian (dor.) Maaf yah masih banyak kekurangannya. Sekali lagi, _thankyou_

**Yourbaby**: Huaaa, maaaf! Bahkan nulis nama desa aja ternyata aku ngawur. Makasih sudah diingatkaan. Huhu aku bahkan bukan sekedar 'nggak terlalu bagus', _but I'm totally not good at writing_ #hiks. Yah yaah kok gitu? Hiksu. Yasudah deh kalo belom mau nongol. Pokoknya tetep ditunggu lho ceritanya. Makasih banyaak! Hihi

**Reader Biasa**: Hai! Makasih sudah mampir dan review. Ka-lau soal POV, mungkin maksudnya pakai sudut pandang orang pertama ya? Terus terang aku kesulitan soal itu. Nulis sudut pandang orang ketiga aja masih belepotan gini huhu. Makasih buat masukannya yah

Untuk **semuanya** dan juga **kamu** yang sedang membaca ini: terimakasih banyak sudah mampir. Ehe, s_ee you in the next bloomy chapter!_ _Kiss kiss~~~_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—_words meaning taken from kbbi-web-id—_

* * *

**Special thanks:**  
vaneela/ Syifacute/ anclyne/ malaijahhat/ LuffyNami/ D. oktaviani/ inuzukarei15/ arannis/ andrea scathatch/ INOcent Cassiopeia/ Indri/ xoxo/ Rika Alya/ Mr Obsessive/ claire nunnaly/ DiRa-cchi 7ack/ yourbaby/ inori/ Nurul297/ de-chan/ Ageha Hanazawa/ zielavienaz96/ Childishpink/ Secretly D Ar/ Hwang Energy/ chiha kyuchan/ Kin/ reader biasa/ bhocahnakhal. punyaathuranii/ Naara Azuya/ oucha/ ryuobito11/ _and you ;)_


	6. Saudara

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menganggapku saudara."

.

.

.

—**Kamus Besar Bahasa Shinobi―**

**saudara** /sau•da•ra/ _noun_. **1** orang yang seibu dan/atau seayah; adik atau kakak; **2** orang yang bertalian keluarga; sanak; **3** kawan; orang yang segolongan (sepaham, sederajat, dsb); **4** sapaan kepada orang yang diajak bicara;

**persaudaraan** /per•sau•da•ra•an/ _noun_. **1** persahabatan yang sangat karib, seperti layaknya saudara;

.

.

.

Sejak beberapa saat lalu, hanya terdengar denting pelan alat makan yang beradu. Belum ada sepatah kata pun terucap dari kedua sosok yang tengah duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Seolah masing-masing begitu larut menikmati menu makan malam mereka.

Ya. Untuk kali ini, Yamanaka Ino merelakan dirinya makan malam dengan nasi dan sup tomat, kejadian yang cukup langka mengingat gadis Yamanaka itu hampir tidak pernah meninggalkan apel sebagai menu makan malamnya. Sementara di hadapan Ino, seorang pemuda kulit pucat juga tengah menyantap makanannya dalam hening.

Usai memergoki Ino menangis―sialnya untuk yang kedua kalinya—di tengah jalan, Sai mengantarkan Ino pulang, lalu Ino memaksanya menemani makan malam. Jadilah mereka di sini sekarang.

_Sudah kepalang tanggung_, pikir Ino waktu itu. _Biar saja dia melihat busuk-busukku._

Namun Ino sungguh menghargai sikap Sai yang hingga detik ini, sama sekali tidak menyinggung mengapa ia menangis dengan amat memalukan di tengah jalan. Ino sendiri juga tidak berminat membahasnya ataupun bertanya mengapa Sai bisa ada di sana. Setidaknya gadis itu bersyukur, Sai-lah yang memergokinya menangis.

Yah, dari pada orang lain?

_Orang lain itu siapa, Ino?_ tukas sisi hatinya yang lain.

_Menurutmu siapa?_ balas sudut hati satunya dengan jengkel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**BREEZE (Angin sepoi-sepoi)**_

_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
OOC, TYPO, EYD? RUSH_

_CANON SETTING POST WAR  
(before NaruHina's wedding)_

Sebuah fiksi untuk kamu  
_Sai x Ino_

**ditulis hanya untuk hiburan  
tidak untuk keuntungan apa pun  
**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jengah hanya berdiam saja dan itu jelas bukan hobinya, Ino memilih membuka percakapan di meja itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana misimu?" tanya Ino usai menghabiskan sup tomatnya.

Sai meletakkan sendok sup dengan tenang sebelum menatap Ino dan menjawab, "Lancar."

"Ah, tentu saja. Kalian menyelesaikannya satu hari lebih cepat."

"Berkat kerja sama yang baik dari yang lainnya."

Hening.

Lagi-lagi Ino tidak tahan dan memecahnya.

"Omong-omong, sup ini buatan Sakura," ucapnya tatkala mengingat Sai tadi begitu menikmati makan malamnya.

"Eh?" wajah Sai langsung berubah.

Ino tergelak. "Bagaimana? Kau tadi bilang enak, kan?"

"Ya, memang enak." Sai terlihat berpikir. Ino menduga, pemuda itu tengah menerka-nerka bagaimana Sakura bisa memasak seenak ini.

"Hoo. Kau terlihat tidak percaya," tukas gadis itu dengan seringai senang. Mengerjai pemuda seperti Sai tampaknya sedikit memperbaiki _mood_ Ino. Sekaligus membuatnya melupakan fakta mengenai tingkah memalukannya tadi di tengah jalan.

Sai hanya mengangkat sedikit alisnya.

Melihat ekspresi itu, Ino tertawa. Dia sudah banyak menangis hari ini. Tak ada salahnya ia membalas dengan banyak tertawa.

"Huh, kau terlalu meremehkan Sakura." Ino menyandarkan kepalanya, menopang pada kedua tangannya. Tahu-tahu saja ia sudah berbicara panjang lebar, "Dia sudah banyak berubah sekarang. Tidak lagi tomboy seperti dulu. Di samping kemampuan ninjanya yang berkembang jauh, dia sudah bisa memasak, juga pandai berdandan. Kau bisa lihat kan? Dia sekarang jauh bertambah manis. Benar-benar seperti sakura yang mekar. Apa kataku dulu. Jidat lebarnya itu memang bukan untuk disembunyikan, lihat saja seka―"

"Ino-_chan _... ."

Sekejap Ino terdiam dan tersadar. Sepertinya ia terlalu banyak bicara. Astaga, apa kalimatnya barusan membuatnya semakin terdengar menyedihkan? B-bahkan ia bicara macam-macam pada Sai yang—

"Kau ... ."

Oh tidak.

"... sangat menyayangi Sakura_,_ ya?"

Eh?

Ino mengerjap sekali. "Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu?"

"Kau begitu memperhatikan dia."

Ino mengerjap lagi. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. "Mungkin kau benar. Kau tahu, aku dan Sakura sama-sama tidak punya saudara. Dia sudah seperti adik bagiku," Ino terdiam sebentar, "atau ... kakak? Mengingat ia lahir beberapa bulan lebih dulu dariku. Yaah semacam itulah. Kami sudah seperti sepasang saudara."

Yamanaka Ino tersenyum begitu mengingat sahabat merah mudanya. Namun kemudian, gadis itu terpikirkan sesuatu. Ia lalu menatap Sai dan bertanya hati-hati, "Hei, apa kau punya seseorang yang kau anggap saudara?"

Sai terdiam sejenak.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Oh, ya? Siapa dia?" Ino terlihat antusias. "Apa dia juga di Konoha? Ah! Jangan-jangan aku mengenalnya?"

"Dia sudah tidak di sini," Sai tersenyum lagi hingga matanya menyipit.

Ino membuka mulut hendak merespons. Namun seketika itu juga ia tersadar. Gadis itu menelan ludah sebelum bertanya dengan nada rendah, "Dia sudah tak _di sini_?"

Sai mengangguk. "Aku sudah tak bisa menemuinya lagi."

Kebalikan dengan Ino yang iris matanya melebar. Ia mengerti maksud kalimat itu_ d_an dengan segera merasa bersalah. Apa ... apa barusan dia salah bicara lagi?

"Err ... maaf, aku tidak bermaksud ... ."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula saat itu aku tidak punya emosi untuk merasakan."

_Tidak apa-apa._

_Lagi pula saat itu aku tidak punya emosi untuk merasakan._

Kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang di telinga Ino semalaman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esok paginya.

Ino terheran mendapati dirinya terbangun tepat waktu. Mengingat malam sebelumnya di mana kondisi psikis dan hatinya sedang amat sangat buruk, ia pikir akan bangun terlambat dan tidak bersemangat. Nyatanya ia tetap tertidur nyenyak dan bangun dengan suasana hati seperti biasa seolah semua kejadian tak menyenangkan kemarin hanya angin lalu belaka.

Gadis itu kemudian buru-buru mengenyahkan beragam prasangka yang muncul. Tidak sepantasnya hari baru dimulai dengan memikirkan hal-hal buruk. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, gadis Yamanaka itu segera bangkit dan berbenah. Ia ingin membuka toko selekas mungkin.

Usai berpakaian rapi dan menguncir rambut pirang panjangnya, Ino segera menuju tokonya. Sedikit lebih awal dari biasanya, namun tak ada salahnya.

Gadis itu langsung tersenyum saat mendapati Sai sudah di depan toko bunganya dan kini balas tersenyum kepadanya.

"_Ohayou_, Ino-_chan_."

"_Ohayou_. Kau sudah lama di sini?"

"Tidak," Sai masih tersenyum.

Ino jadi curiga. Jangan-jangan Sai sebenarnya sudah menunggu lama. Ia teringat kejadian di malam hari sebelum pemuda itu pergi misi. Dan bukankah saat pertama kali berkunjung ke tokonya, Sai juga yang sudah lebih dulu di depan pintu? Hmm, Ino mengingatkan dirinya agar tidak membuat pemuda itu menunggu lagi lain kali.

"Masuklah."

Tidak seperti pertama kali datang, kali ini pemuda mantan Anbu itu melangkahkan kakinya mantap menuju seperangkat kursi duduk di pojok toko, membuat Ino tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Gadis Yamanaka itu mulai menata pot-pot bunganya sambil berbicara, "Kupikir kau ingin beristirahat dahulu setelah menyelesaikan misi."

"Bukankah saat ini aku sedang beristirahat?" terdengar jawaban Sai. Ino tidak dapat melihat lawan bicaranya karena posisinya saat ini tengah membelakangi pemuda pucat itu.

"Yah ... kupikir kau memilih tidur di rumah. Kau tahu, setelah misi, biasanya aku tidur seharian. Lalu esoknya berbelanja."

"Ino-_chan_ suka belanja?"

Ups.

Gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Yaaah, begitulah," jemarinya mengibas ringan, "belanja itu cukup efektif menghilangkan stress. Hahaha. Sudahlah, lupakan."

Ino kembali melanjutkan kerjaannya. Tangan lentiknya bergerak cekatan, beberapa kali pula ia menggunakan gunting tanaman.

"Aku memang ingin kemari," terdengar lagi suara Sai.

Gerakan Ino terhenti. Hanya sebentar, tak sampai dua detik jemarinya sudah kembali bergerak.

"Aku masih mempunyai utang untuk berkunjung ke tokomu."

Gerakan Ino terhenti lagi.

Kali ini gadis Yamanaka itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Sai. Ditatapnya pemuda itu lurus-lurus. "Kau tahu, kau tidak harus terlalu serius dalam menanggapi sesuatu. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan selekasnya datang kemari hanya karena perkataanku. Toh, masih ada banyak waktu." Ino terdiam ketika merasa aneh dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Sementara Sai hanya memandanginya dari tempatnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Aku hanya sedang ingin kemari, Ino-_chan_. Lagi pula aku bisa beristirahat di sini."

Ino mengerjap.

"Begitu?" tanggapnya. Jeda tiga detik sebelum gadis itu balas tersenyum, "Umm, tapi tokoku tidak begitu nyaman untuk istirahat, kurasa. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa memakai ruang belakang," tawar Ino.

"Tidak perlu, Ino-_chan_. Terima kasih. Aku lebih suka berada di sini daripada sendirian di dalam sana."

Ino terdiam. Apa ini artinya Sai mulai mengerti arti kesepian? Berpikir demikian membuat gadis itu tersenyum lagi. Sebersit ide melintas di benaknya.

Gadis itu berdehem lalu berkata, "Sebenarnya ini masih terlalu pagi untuk membuka toko. Apa kau tidak keberatan mencoba teh buatanku?"

Sai menatap Ino dengan netra hitamnya. "Apa itu tidak membuatmu repot?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Ino sambil tersenyum.

Sai ikut tersenyum. "Baiklah. Terima kasih, Ino-_chan_."

Senyum Ino melebar. "Tunggu sebentar. Akan kubuatkan."

Gadis itu segera lenyap di balik pintu yang menghubungkan toko dengan rumahnya. Ia menuju dapur dan segera merebus air. Setengah bersenandung, Ino membuka lemarinya dan mengeluarkan keranjang mungil berisi helaian daun dan bunga _chamomile_ kering. Gadis itu mulai meracik tehnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Ino menuangkan teh yang baru saja mendidih ke dua buah cangkir keramik. Juga ke sebuah teko dengan corak serupa. Kemudian ia siap membawa nampan berisikan seperangkat minuman tersebut ke toko.

Sementara itu, Sai masih duduk tenang di tempatnya bersama perangkat lukisnya hingga―

"Aaaakhh!"

_Prang! Splasssh!_

"Kyaaaaa!"

_Jduk!_

―suara-suara tak mengenakkan terdengar susul menyusul dari dalam sana.

Apa yang terjadi?

Kalimat itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Sai. Masih memegang kertas lukis dan kuasnya, pemuda itu segera bangkit dan bergegas menuju asal suara.

Begitu Sai tiba di pintu dapur, ia bisa melihat pecahan keramik berserakan di lantai berbaur dengan genangan teh. Tak jauh dari sana, terlihat sosok gadis yang merangkak tertatih berusaha mencapai kursi.

Tak sampai sedetik, Sai sudah berada di samping gadis itu. Ino terkejut mendapati sepasang tangan pucat telah melingkari pundaknya dan membantunya duduk di kursi.

_Tidak!_

Demi bulatan tato di pipi Chouji! Mengapa harus ada pemuda itu setiap kali dirinya dalam kondisi memalukan? Ino merutuki suara jeritannya yang tentu terdengar hingga ke toko.

Begitu Ino berhasil duduk, pemuda itu bertanya, "Apa yang terja—"

"Aku baik-baik saja," tukas Ino cepat. Seperti biasa, gadis itu merasa tidak nyaman berada dalam posisi yang dikhawatirkan, terlebih dalam kondisi memalukan seperti ini. Ia segera mengibaskan tangan melepaskan diri, "Aku tak apa-apa."

Baru saja ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ino merasa tangan kanannya ditarik.

"Kau berdarah," Sai menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ino, menunjukkan darah yang mengalir dari sela-sela jarinya.

Bola mata Ino membulat sesaat. Ia menggigit bibir. "Bukan masalah. Hanya luka bia—"

"Dan kulitmu melepuh."

Kini lengan kiri Ino juga berada dalam genggaman tangan pucat pemuda itu, menampakkan sebaris bekas aliran air panas yang tertoreh di sana.

"Kakimu juga terluka."

Telak.

Ino ingin lenyap saja ke pusat bumi. Ini hal yang amat-sangat-memalukan dalam hidupnya. Ia menggeram dalam hati mendengar perkataan Sai yang sepenuhnya benar. Ya, dirinya memang terluka dan kulitnya melepuh.

_Sial_.

Tidak bisakah hal-hal memalukan berhenti terjadi padanya?

"Ya, ya," Ino akhirnya menyerah, "aku memang terluka dan kulitku melepuh." Ia mendesah kesal, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa terpeleset seperti tadi dan menjatuhkan cangkir teh panas—"

"Ino."

Gadis itu tersentak mendengar Sai memotong perkataannya.

"Kau _kunoichi,_ kan?"

Twich!

Pertanyaan ini sontak mengingatkan gadis itu pada perjumpaan mereka di awal cerita ketika dirinya mengomeli Sai dengan kalimat 'Kau ninja atau bukan sih?' karena telah ceroboh terkena lemparan batu. Perempatan siku muncul di kening Ino dan mendadak emosinya meledak.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa _kunoichi_ tidak boleh terpeleset?" teriak _jounin_ wanita itu jengkel. "Kau sendiri pernah terkena lemparan batu dariku, kan? Kau itu ninja atau bukan?" murkanya.

Sai terlihat pias tiba-tiba mendapat murka seperti itu. "M-maksudku, kau _medic_-_nin_, kan? Lukamu harus segera diobati, tapi aku tidak begitu paham masalah pengobatan. Jadi—"

Wajah Ino kontan berubah. Dia telah salah paham rupanya. Dan, astaga, apa barusan ia kelepasan marah-marah dan mengomeli seseorang yang berniat membantunya?

Sekali lagi. Yamanaka Ino ingin tenggelam ke pusat bumi.

Mencoba mengusir rasa gengsi dan harga dirinya, Ino berucap, "Maaf." Gadis itu menarik napas beberapa kali mencoba menenangkan diri lalu berucap, "Aku akan mengobatinya."

Sai bernapas lega. "Jadi, apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Pemuda itu membuka kertas lukis dan menggambar sesuatu dengan sangat cepat.

Ino memandanginya tak mengerti.

"Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu, Ino-_chan_?" Sai mengulangi pertanyaannya. Ia telah menyelesaikan gambar pertamanya.

Akhirnya gadis itu mengerti maksud Sai begitu melihat sebuah _bunshin_ muncul dari kertasnya. Peduli setan dengan harga dirinya yang sudah merosot ke dasar tanah. Ino pun berujar, "Aaah. Aku membutuhkan air dingin―"

Tak sampai dua detik, _bunshin_ itu sudah muncul membawa sebaskom air dingin. Ino sedikit takjub dan bermaksud meraih baskom tersebut dengan tangan kanannya namun kesulitan karena lukanya. _Bunshin_ itulah yang kemudian membantu menyiramkan air dingin ke lengan kiri, juga lutut Ino yang melepuh.

"Apa lagi?"

"Umm. Lap bersih di lemari dapur—"

_Bunshin_ kedua yang kemudian mengambilkan lap tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada Ino.

Kini Ino memandang Sai yang masih menggambar dan berkata padanya seolah sedang memesan sesuatu, "Cairan antiseptik di kotak dekat televisi―"

_Wusss_.

Selanjutnya, gadis itu hanya mengatakan instruksi dan para _bunshin_ buatan Sai-lah yang melakukannya.

"Sepertinya sudah," Ino memandangi kedua tangan dan kakinya setelah beberapa saat kemudian. Pertolongan pertama sudah dilakukan pada lukanya. Tinggal memakai _chakra_ medis untuk menyempurnakan semuanya.

Para _bunshin_ itu pun lenyap usai membereskan pecahan keramik dan genangan air di lantai dapur.

"Bagaimana?" Sai mendekat dan mengamati Ino yang masih mengeluarkan _chakra_ medis dari masing-masing tangannya.

"Sebenarnya begini saja sudah cukup, tapi akan lebih baik lagi kalau dibalut per—ah! Aku lupa, persediaan perbanku baru saja habis kemarin."

"Kau membutuhkan perban?"

Ino menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. Gadis itu masih saja keras kepala. "Tidak begitu sih. Begini saja sebenarnya sudah cukup. Lagi pula bukan luka yang sangat parah―"

"Apa ini cukup?"

Eh?

_Kunoichi_ itu menoleh dan mendapati Sai tengah mengangsurkan segumpal perban yang sepertinya berasal dari lukisannya.

Sial.

Mudah sekali bagi pemuda itu. Hanya duduk saja menggambar sesuatu dan semua yang kaubutuhkan akan muncul di hadapanmu. Menyebalkan.

Namun Ino menerima perban tersebut dan mulai membalut lukanya, "Aku tidak tahu, kau begitu praktis."

Sai tidak menjawab. Hanya mengamati Ino yang berkutat dengan perbannya.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan sekali ya keahlianmu itu," ujar Ino lagi. Ia sudah menyelesaikan balutannya dan kini mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah pemuda pucat itu. Ia tengah mencoba menerima kenyataan bahwa pemuda di depannya telah banyak membantunya.

"Tapi kenapa kau membuat _bunshin_ Ayame?" Ino mengungkapkan hal yang sedari tadi mengganggu kepalanya. "Kenapa tidak _bunshin_ yang lain? _Bunshin_ milik _shinobi_ yang keren misalnya?" _Atau _bunshin_ dirimu sendiri_, tambah _inner_ Ino.

Sai hanya menatap Ino dengan sepasang oniks-nya. "Kupikir, kau tidak suka jika yang menyentuh lukamu bukan sesama wanita."

Ino mengerjap.

Oh, sepertinya Sai mengira tadi dirinya murka karena pemuda itu telah menyentuh luka-lukanya. Gadis itu lalu mendengus dalam hati. Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak sekalian saja membuatkan _bunshin_ Shizune-_senpai_?

"Siapa yang mengatakan demikian? Aku sering menyentuh luka Sikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, bahkan Naruto, dan banyak _shinobi_ lainnya," tukas Ino.

Sai menatap Ino lama.

"Tapi apa kau mengizinkan mereka menyentuh lukamu?"

_Crap_.

Sekali lagi Ino merasa dihantam telak. Sebagaimana sifatnya, ia senang membantu dan direpotkan orang lain, namun tidak suka jika dirinyalah yang dibantu apalagi membuat orang lain repot karenanya.

Dalam kondisi nyata, ia tentu sangat keberatan jika sampai Shikamaru, Chouji, atau _shinobi_ lainnya yang harus membalut lukanya. Ia bahkan sedapat mungkin tidak meminta bantuan Sakura, atau teman _kunoichi_ lainnya. Ia akan berusaha melakukan semuanya sendiri. Itulah yang dilakukannya selama ini.

Sai telah mengatakan semuanya dengan tepat. Tapi Ino tetap saja tidak ingin mengakuinya. Karena itu, yang dilakukannya justru membantah, "Siapa bilang?" Ia membalas tatapan netra hitam itu lurus-lurus. "Aku tidak keberatan kau menyentuh lukaku," ujarnya dengan berani.

Ino mengangkat tangan kanannya ke hadapan pemuda itu. "Sekarang, kau yang akan membalut kelingkingku."

Sai menatap Ino. Ada sedikit tanya di sana. Ia lalu beralih menatap tangan yang diulurkan di depannya. Kemudian kembali menatap wajah Ino. Lalu kembali lagi ke tangan.

Luka di kelingking itu sebenarnya bukan luka besar yang membutuhkan perban. Karena itulah semula Ino tidak membalutnya. Namun perkataan Sai membuat _kunoichi_ itu terdorong untuk membuktikan sekaligus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia _tidak apa-apa_ jika lukanya disentuh orang lain.

Sai masih memandangi jemari di depannya. Ino menggerakkan tangannya, "Kau bahkan tadi tidak segan-segan."

Jeda beberapa detik. Seolah masing-masing dari mereka tengah berusaha meyakinkan diri mereka sendiri.

Akhirnya pemuda itu menggerakkan tangan pucatnya perlahan, meraih jemari Ino, lalu memulai pekerjaannya dengan perban yang tersisa. Pengamatan yang bagus membuatnya mampu meniru Ino membalut luka dengan rapi.

Ino hanya diam dan tak bereaksi apa pun ketika Sai tengah memasangkan perban di jarinya. Sebenarnya sangat sulit bagi gadis itu untuk membiarkan seseorang melakukan ini padanya. Tapi ia harus melakukannya atau ia membiarkan Sai mengetahui tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Ino memandang kelingkingnya yang kini telah terperban. "Ini semua berasal dari gambarmu, kan? Apa kau bisa membuatkan perban bergambar? Aku ingin mencoba perban bermotif bunga tulip. Sepertinya akan lebih menarik dibanding polos seperti ini."

Sai ikut memandang perban itu sesaat kemudian menjawab, "Tidak masalah." Ia lalu menggerakkan kuasnya.

Saat gambarnya sudah selesai dan perban baru terpasang di kelingkingnya, Ino mengerutkan dahi. Gadis itu menggeleng, "Motif bunganya terlalu besar. Aku ingin yang lebih kecil."

"Baiklah," jawab Sai kemudian kembali menggerakkan kuasnya.

Yah, pemuda itu tidak tahu jika Ino sedang mengerjainya karena kesal.

.

.

.

.

"Yang seperti ini rasanya bagus," komentar Ino sambil memandangi jari telunjuknya.

"Benarkah? Kurasa motif lavendernya terlalu besar dibanding tulipnya."

"Tapi aku suka. Bisakah kau membuatkan yang motif lavender saja?"

"Akan kucoba."

Ya, ya. Entah bagaimana, keduanya malah jadi bercakap-cakap sedemikian rupa. Sai masih sibuk menggambar sementara Ino sibuk berkomentar.

"Benar-benar praktis sekali sih," komentar Ino kesekian kalinya saat perban bermotif baru lagi-lagi muncul dari atas kertas.

"Tapi ini tidak bertahan lama," kata Sai.

"Huh?" Ino menolehkan kepalanya ke arah teman bicaranya.

"Itu bekerja dengan _chakra_-ku."

Ino mengangkat alisnya.

"Kalau aku melepaskan _chakra_-nya―"

_Syuut._

Perban di jari tengah Ino lenyap.

"—perbannya juga akan hilang."

Sai memasangkan perban baru di jari tengah Ino.

Ino memandangi jari-jarinya yang telah berperban. "Berarti bisa dibilang, _chakra_-mu yang membalut lukaku?"

Kali ini pemuda itu tersenyum. "Mungkin begitu."

Melihat Ino yang masih memandangi jari-jarinya, Sai bertanya, "Apa kau masih ingin mengganti perbannya?"

Ino menolehkan kepalanya menghadap pemuda itu. Sekejap saja ia langsung merasa jahat karena sudah mengerjai seseorang yang sudah membantunya dengan tulus dan sabar. Astaga. Hanya gara-gara ia tidak rela dirinya terlihat memalukan, ia malah marah-marah tak jelas dan bersikap menyebalkan seperti tadi. Apa selanjutnya Sai akan takut berurusan dengannya?

Maaf.

Ino ingin mengatakan itu. Namun yang keluar dari bibirnya hanya ...

"Terima kasih, Sai." / "Terima kasih, Ino-_chan_."

Heh? Apa telinganya tak salah dengar?

"Kenapa kau berterima kasih padaku? Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu!" Ino hampir lupa jika sedetik yang lalu ia bermaksud minta maaf dan kini ia sudah kembali mengomel. Tapi kenapa Sai malah berterima kasih padanya? Ada apa sih dengan pemuda ini?

Dan gadis itu semakin tidak paham saat Sai justru tersenyum padanya dan berkata, "Aku baru mengerti. Ternyata seperti ini rasanya."

Alis pirang Ino naik dua puluh tiga derajat.

"Dia selalu melakukan ini setiap kali aku terluka."

"Dia? Siapa yang kaumaksud?" tanya Ino.

Senyum Sai masih tak lenyap dari bibirnya, "Mungkin Ino-_chan_ dan Sakura juga sering merasakannya."

Ino menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tak menger—"

"Seseorang yang kuanggap saudara."

Eh?

_Aquamarine_ Ino terpaku.

_Aku baru mengerti. Ternyata seperti ini rasanya._

_Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula saat itu aku tidak punya emosi untuk merasakan._

Ino teringat kalimat pemuda itu semalam dan baru mengerti maksud perkataannya barusan. Bahwa pemuda itu baru saja mengerti rasanya memiliki saudara.

Tiba-tiba saja hal ini membuat gadis Yamanaka itu terdorong untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, "Sai."

Sai tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Ino.

Ino balas menatap pemuda itu lamat-lamat. Katanya perlahan, "Kau juga bisa menganggapku saudara," lanjutnya lagi. "Kakashi-_sensei_ pernah bilang, yang sudah pergi memang bukan untuk dilupakan. Tapi apa yang ada di depan mata, harus dijaga. Dan kalau kau mau, kau bisa menganggapku saudara."

Melihat Sai belum juga memberi reaksi, Ino buru-buru melanjutkan, "Tapi kalau kau tidak suka―"

"Terima kasih, Ino-_chan_." Kini sepasang oniks itu tak lagi terlihat, tenggelam ketika pemiliknya melengkungkan bibir.

Ino mengangkat alisnya dengan bola mata bersinar senang, "Kau menerimaku?"

Ya. Dari teman, sekarang mereka saudara.

Hawa di sekitar mereka tiba-tiba saja terasa hangat hingga―

"Permisi?"

—sebuah suara asing tersebut membuat kedua _shinobi_ itu menoleh.

Tampak seorang wanita paruh baya melongokkan kepala ke pintu dapur. Raut wajah wanita itu berubah girang tatkala melihat Ino. "Ah, Ino! Syukurlah kau di sini. Aku sudah khawatir mencarimu karena kau tidak ada di toko. Oh, kuharap aku tidak menganggu, tapi aku membutuhkan buket bunga sekarang. Apa kau tidak keberatan untuk menyiapkannya?"

Eh?

Buket bunga?

Ino mengerjap. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati Sai kini juga menatapnya.

Astaga.

Bagaimana bisa ia lupa.

Mereka sedang membuka toko, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih. Kau benar-benar sudah banyak membantuku," ucap Ino tulus. _Meski sebenarnya ia tidak suka ini._

Mereka baru saja bersiap menutup toko. Karena luka Ino belum sembuh betul, Ino tidak berniat membuka tokonya lama-lama. Usai menyelesaikan pesanan wanita tadi—tentu saja lagi-lagi dibantu Sai—gadis Yamanaka itu bermaksud menutup tokonya.

"Sayang sekali," keluh Ino. Ia memandangi tangannya dengan raut sesal bercampur sebal. "Kalau begini, aku tidak bisa memasakkan makan siang."

Tiba-tiba saja ide brilian hinggap di otaknya. Gadis itu memutar kepalanya dan berkata pada pemuda kulit pucat yang sedari tadi masih jua belum bersuara, "Ah, apa kau bisa menggambar makanan yang bisa kita makan bersama?"

Sai mengangkat wajahnya. Sesaat, ia menatap Ino bingung. Katanya kemudian, "Tapi gambar itu berasal dari _chakra_-ku. Jadi―"

"Ck. Ya sudah, bilang saja kalau tidak mau." Gadis Yamanaka itu kemudian terheran sendiri mendapati dirinya bersikap merajuk seperti ini.

"Bukan begitu maksudku," Sai terlihat mencoba menjelaskan.

Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan melempar tatapan 'lalu?' ketika Sai tidak juga menjawab.

_Kryuuk._

Hah? Suara apa barusan?

Ino menatap Sai curiga. "Kau lapar?" tanyanya.

Di mata Ino, Sai terlihat seperti sedang tersenyum meringis saat menjawab, "Err ... sepertinya aku terlalu banyak memakai _chakra_."

Mendengar ini membuat Ino setengah ingin menangis setengah ingin tertawa. Ia sedih karena dirinya telah membuat pemuda ini membuang banyak _chakra_, namun juga ingin tertawa mengingat _chakra_ itu terbuang hanya untuk menggambar macam-macam motif perban.

"Aku masih bisa membuatkanmu makan siang kalau kau mau. Masih ada persediaan ramen―"

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja."

Ino mengerutkan kening. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Sai memotong kalimatnya hari ini. Akan sangat aneh jika mengingat sebelum-sebelumnya, Sai justru terkesan berhati-hati sebelum berkata-kata. Apa pemuda ini sudah mulai nyaman dan terbiasa dengannya?

Gadis Yamanaka itu bermaksud mengetes. Ia melipat tangan dan berujar, "Ya sudah. Bagus kalau begitu. Buatkan aku makan siang juga ya," titah Ino cepat.

Dan gadis itu melongo mendengar jawaban Sai, "Tentu, Ino-_chan_."

"Sebentar," sela Ino, "kau serius akan membuatkanku makan siang?"

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi lurus di wajahnya.

Ino segera berucap, "Kau tahu, tadi aku hanya bercanda. Aku sudah sangat merepotkanmu hari ini, dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin membuatmu repot lebih dari i—"

"Sama sekali tidak, Ino-_chan_. Aku sedang menikmati perasaan membantu seorang saudara."

Jawaban itu nyaris membuat rahang Ino jatuh. Demi tato segitiga di pipi Kiba, ia ingin sekali menepuk jidat pucat Sai.

"Baiklah, baiklah," jawab Ino akhirnya.

Yah, sejujurnya ia juga penasaran. Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan pemuda mantan _Anbu_ itu dengan tangannya sendiri selain memunculkan macam-macam benda dari lukisannya?

.

.

.

.

Tak sampai sejam, keduanya sudah duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Ino menatap _momen tofu_ di piringnya. Ia baru tahu makanan kesukaan pemuda itu.

Perlahan, ia menggerakkan tangannya dan mulai menyumpit potongan _tofu_ lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

Hm?

Tidak buruk.

Memang bukan makanan yang bisa dikatakan sangat lezat menurut lidah Ino. Tapi cukup layak untuk disantap. Yah, setidaknya anak-anak pemuda itu nanti tidak akan kelaparan jika ibu mereka tengah bepergian.

Eh?

Eeeeh?

Sekejap kemudian ia tersentak.

Apa yang barusan kau pikirkan, Ino?

Ehm.

Lagi pula, tidak ada 'saudara' yang kemudian menikah bukan?

_Well_, Ino. Kau tidak menyesal kan, telah menawarkan diri menjadi saudaranya?

Huh, salahnya sendiri, kenapa harus ada manusia sepraktis dia?

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya gadis Yamanaka itu jadi semakin tertarik untuk mengetahui kehidupan pemuda itu sebenarnya.

Dan dalam sekejap, kejadian-kejadian tak menyenangkan beberapa hari lalu pun terlupakan begitu saja.

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Semua orang telah matang dan menjadi dewasa, jadi saya pikir Anda bisa melihat sisi yang berbeda dari cara berpikir dan suara hati mereka dari apa yang telah kita lihat sampai sekarang. **Sai memiliki sisi berlidah tajam**, tapi dia benar-benar seorang** pemuda yang sangat tulus dan berhati baik **untuk rekan-rekannya. Saya merasa seperti itu mungkin pesona Sai."

Satoshi Hino – _seiyuu_ 'Sai' tentang The Last Movie

* * *

Ada banyak scene Sai berbicara tajam di manga / anime. Tapi dari sekian ratus chapter dan episode tersebut, **tak pernah satu kali pun** dia berbicara tajam pada Yamanaka Ino.

* * *

**A.N:  
**

Hai. Apa fict ini sudah berdebu? Atau malah sudah kadaluarsa saking lamanya? Huhu. Maaf jika ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa lama sekali nggak update. Bagi yang sempet mampir ke fict 'Not a human?' mungkin tahu kalau aku terpisah dari draft sehingga tidak bisa lekas update. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf :(

Apa yang di atas itu terlalu _comfort_ dan _bloomy_? Duh, udah chapter segini tapi officially relationship mereka baru nyampe tahap 'saudara'. Aku geregetan dan ngga sabar pengen segera bikin Inojin. Ta-tapi beginilah _canon pair in canon setting_. Susyah dibikin selantasnya atau semaunya. Maaf atas segala kekurangan dan keterbatasan imajinasiku uhuhu

Tentang Sai yang membuat perban dari lukisannya, terinspirasi dari Naruto Shippuden episode 238: Sai's Day Off. Di situ Sai membuat payung dari gambar lukisannya :))

**Indri**: Sebenarnya Sai pengen meluk Ino, tapi sepertinya dia masih kelewat sopan disini XD. Ayuuk kalo gitu kita berdua aja yang berpelukan hihi. Makasih banyak udah nyempetin mampir juga di fict 'Not a Human?' :*

**de-chan**: Kali ini update-nya lama banget huhu. Aduh, maaf kalau ceritanya bikin nyesek. A-ku juga ngga suka Ino sedih, pengen dia bahagia teruus. Makasiih udah nyempetin mampir kemari dan ke fict sebelah XD

**Kin**: Hihi Sasuke sebenarnya kan milik aku. Huaaa peluk Kin erat-erat. Kok kita samaan sih? Makasih udah mampir lagi, semoga engga kapok :D

**tw**: Yosh baru aja update. Makasih udah mampir hehe. Maaf lama yah

**TW**: Setting cerita beberapa waktu sebelum pernikahan NaruHina. Maaaf update-nya lamaa. Makasih banyaak udah nyempetin mampir juga di fict sebelah :D

**Guest**: Sudah update. Maaf lama dan mengkhawatirkan (?) Thankyou

**Untuk semuanya**: Terimakasih banyak karena sudah/ sedang/ masih menyempatkan mampir_. See you in the next complicated chapter! :*_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—_words meaning taken from kbbi-web-id—_

* * *

**Special thanks:**  
vaneela/ malaijahhat/ LuffyNami/ D. oktaviani/ inuzukarei15/ INOcent Cassiopeia/ Indri/ xoxo/ Rika Alya/ Mr Obsessive/ DiRa-cchi 7ack/ yourbaby/ inori/ de-chan/ Anezt/ zielavienaz96/ Childishpink/ Secretly D Ar/ Hwang Energy/ chiha kyuchan/ Kin/ reader biasa/ oucha/ tw/ TW/ shigatsu-sanjyunichi/ vinestash/ winter hood/ Guest/ Lady Hanabi/ Follower/ Favoriter/ Reader/ **kamu**

Berkenan membagi pendapat tentang chapter ini? Aku merasa gaya menulisku berubah :o


	7. Semu

"Kalau kau sudah kembali, kau berutang untuk mengundangku ... ."

.

.

.

—**Kamus Besar Bahasa Shinobi―**

**semu** (1) /se•mu/ _adjective_. **1** tampak seperti asli (sebenarnya), padahal bukan yang asli (sebenarnya); **2** _noun_. tipu; muslihat;

**semu** (2) /se•mu/ _adverb_. **1** dalam keadaan yang mendekati (agak); **-merah **agak merah atau kemerah-merahan;

.

.

.

Ada satu hal yang diam-diam disukai Sai. Selain menggambar dan membuat kaligrafi tentunya. Dan selain _momen tofu_.

Bukan suatu hal langka. Atau hal menakjubkan yang susah didapat. Ini hanya hal sederhana yang bisa kautemui setiap hari.

Ialah langit ketika pagi.

Cerah―sama seperti ekspresi seseorang dulu setiap kali menyaksikan dirinya berhasil melakukan latihan dan menguasai _jutsu_ dengan baik.

Menenangkan―seperti senyum senang seseorang setiap kali melihat hasil karya lukisannya.

Dan hangat—seperti kepribadian seseorang di masa lalu yang dianggapnya saudara.

Langit pagi selalu berhasil memunculkan kembali ingatannya tentang sosok yang dahulu pernah dikuburnya dalam-dalam. Dan Sai tidak pernah lagi berusaha melupakannya. Karena mengingat itu selalu membuatnya hangat dan perasaannya membaik.

Seperti saat ini. Berdiri menghadap ke timur dan memandangi langit di ujung sana. Menyesap kehangatan dan aroma hari baru yang menguar segar.

"Sai?"

Sebuah suara terdengar tiba-tiba mengusik ketenangan pagi yang tengah dinikmatinya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Ia tidak terkejut dengan kehadiran sang pemilik suara yang memang tidak menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya.

"_Ohayou,_" seorang gadis muncul dari ujung jalan dan menyapanya. Gadis itu tersenyum padanya lalu melangkah mendekat dan berkomentar, "Kau selalu tepat waktu, ya?"

Sai belum sempat menjawab ketika gadis itu sudah melirik ke arah lain dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tidak seperti si _Baka_ ini."

_Sraak_.

Muncul sosok lain dari balik semak tumbuhan. Sekali lagi, Sai tidak terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok kedua yang kemudian nyengir lebar pada sosok pertama.

"Apa-apaan kalimat sapaanmu itu, Sakura-_chan_. Aku tidak terlambat-_ttebayo_."

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Bukankah seharusnya kau menyapa teman kita yang sudah tiba lebih dulu, Naruto?"

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu kembali menyunggingkan cengiran singkat di wajah dewasanya. "Kau benar, Sakura-_chan,_" lalu menoleh pada sosok berambut hitam seraya mengangkat sebelah tangannya, "Yo, Sai."

Kini pemuda kulit pucat itu yang ganti tersenyum membalas sapaan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Hn, Naruto—," lalu beralih pada gadis di samping pemuda Uzumaki itu, "―dan Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

_**BREEZE (Angin sepoi-sepoi)**_

_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
__OOC, TYPO, EYD? RUSH_

_CANON SETTING POST WAR  
(before NaruHina's wedding)_

_Sebuah fiksi untuk kamu  
Sai x Ino_

**ditulis hanya untuk hiburan  
tidak untuk keuntungan apa pun  
**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haaaah. Lagi-lagi kita dibuat menunggu."

Hening.

Beberapa detik kemudian, suara yang sama kembali terdengar, "Apa seseorang seperti dirinya masih bisa tersesat di jalan kehidupan? Atau masih ada nenek-nenek yang harus ditolongnya menyeberangi jalan?"

Terdengar bunyi decakan.

"Berhenti mengeluh, Naruto. Kau seperti tidak mengenal _Sensei_ saja."

"Aku tidak mengeluh, Sakura-_chan_. Hanya sedikit heran kenapa baru kita bertiga yang datang?"

"Kau harus banyak belajar sabar. Sai yang sudah datang lebih dulu saja tetap tenang dan tidak ribut."

"Aku bukan seseorang bergolongan darah A yang tenang dan sabar sepertinya-_ttebayo_!"

"Itu bukan alasan, _Baka_."

Hening lagi.

"Tidak biasanya pula Sasuke terlambat seperti ini. Hei, Sakura-_chan_. Mana _Teme_? Dia masih di Konoha, kan?"

Jeda dua detik, lalu terdengar jitakan pelan.

"K-kenapa bertanya padaku, _Baka_. Memangnya kau tahu di mana Hinata sekarang?"

"Aaah, seandainya saja aku boleh membawa Hinata kemari. Tentu menyenangkan sekali berduaan di tempat sepi seperti i—"

Kembali terdengar jitakan.

"Jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan! Kau ini tidak berubah ya Naruto!"

"_Ittaii_! Kau juga tidak berubah, Sakura-_chan_. Tenagamu benar-benar seperti mons—"

"Apa kaubilang?! _Shannarooo_!"

Sai hanya memasang senyum menyaksikan perdebatan kedua sahabat yang sudah seperti langit dan bumi tersebut. Pemuda itu memilih tidak mengganggu keakraban dua _shinobi_ yang telah saling mengenal sejak kecil.

Pemuda kulit pucat itu mengingat kembali hal yang membuat mereka berkumpul di tempat ini. Di tempat yang bersejarah bagi―setidaknya―kedua _shinobi_ di depannya dan seorang lagi. Tentu saja, bersejarah pula bagi sosok yang mengundang mereka semua kemari.

"Yo."

Sebuah sapaan datar menghentikan kericuhan kecil tersebut. Seorang pria berambut perak dengan sepasang mata sayu muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan ketiganya yang sedari tadi hanya duduk menunggu di atas rerumputan hijau yang masih sedikit berembun.

"Kakashi-_sens ... _Hokage-_sama,_" Sakura buru-buru memperbaiki posisi duduknya, diikuti dengan Naruto.

Sementara Sai hanya mengangguk sopan sebagai sambutan ala kadarnya. "Tumben Anda tidak terlalu terlambat, _Hokage_-_sama_."

Tiga puluh menit memang bukan waktu yang lama mengingat pria Hatake itu memiliki kebiasaan yang bisa membuat orang lain menunggu hingga berjam-jam.

Kakashi yang kini telah duduk bersila, hanya berdehem sekilas menanggapi sambutan Sai. Sepasang iris hitam yang dulunya beda warna itu kemudian menatap ketiga sosok di hadapannya.

Merasa ada satu yang belum menampakkan wujudnya, pria Hatake itu menggumamkan tanya, "Sasuke?"

"_Teme_ belum da—"

"Aku di sini," terdengar suara berat yang khas.

Sosok baru muncul tiba-tiba seolah ditampakkan begitu saja dari balik udara. Seorang pemuda beriris gelap dengan rambut hitam kebiruan yang kemudian dengan tenangnya duduk di tempatnya. Sepasang oniks tajamnya melayangkan tatapan pada sang _Hokage_ sementara bibirnya menyuarakan kalimat tegas, "Bisa jelaskan kenapa aku juga diharuskan mengikuti pertemuan ini?"

"Akh!" Naruto berdiri tiba-tiba dan mengacungkan jarinya sambil berseru, "_Teme_ curang! Kau memakai _justu_-mu dan menyembunyikan diri sedari tadi supaya bisa mengu—"

"Duduk, Naruto!" Sakura cepat-cepat menarik tangan sahabatnya agar kembali duduk sebelum perdebatan itu menjadi panjang.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah semakin tua."

_Hokage_ lajang itu menatap satu per satu muridnya, menelisik reaksi sang murid atas kalimat yang baru saja diucapkannya. Naruto yang terlihat sibuk menerka-nerka. Sasuke yang masih tak menampakkan ekspresi berarti. Dan Sakura yang kemudian menunduk.

Tatapan pria Hatakae itu kemudian berhenti agak lama pada Sai.

Merasa cukup lama ditatap, pemuda kulit pucat itu memilih merespons. "Kami sudah tahu, _Hokage_-_sama_. Kulit wajah Anda juga semakin berkerut," ucapnya dengan nada sopan.

Naruto dan Sakura sontak meliriknya, sebelum kemudian ganti melirik sang _Hokage_ yang menghela napas mafhum seolah sudah sangat terbiasa dan maklum dengan sifat-sifat anak muda itu.

Sai masih duduk tenang di tempatnya. Tak jauh beda dengan Sasuke, pemuda kulit pucat itu sebenarnya juga tengah menerka-nerka, apa maksud sang _Hokage_ mengumpulkan mereka berempat di lapangan tempat latihan Tim 7 dahulu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah _Hokage_ itu mengundangnya dengan mengatakan bahwa Sai juga bagian dari Tim 7. Namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa menebak tujuan _Hokage_ keenam dengan menyertakan dirinya hadir dalam pertemuan ini.

Kakashi berdehem satu kali sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Banyak yang terjadi setelah perang."

Kalimat singkat ini dengan sekejap membawa perubahan suasana yang cukup besar dalam lingkaran pembicaraan kecil tersebut. Siapa pun tahu, ada banyak sekali perubahan yang terjadi dan disebabkan oleh perang.

"Kita sudah kehilangan banyak sekali _shinobi_ hebat."

Ya. Adalah suatu kenyataan yang tak menyenangkan sekaligus tak terbantahkan. Keempat _shinobi_ itu tahu betul tentang ini. Lalu, adakah hubungannya dengan pertemuan ini?

"Karena itulah," Kakashi melanjutkan kalimatnya lamat-lamat, "aku mengumpulkan kalian berempat di sini." Pria Hatake itu terdiam sejenak. "Aku memercayai kalian. Itu sebabnya aku mengatakan ini pada kalian."

Keempatnya masih tak bersuara dan sibuk menerka-nerka.

"Aku tahu kalian semua sudah dewasa dan menjadi _shinobi_ yang sangat hebat." Ada penekanan di sana.

Naruto terlihat mengerutkan kening dan mencoba menebak kelanjutan kalimat tersebut.

"Mungkin tidak harus kukatakan sekarang, tapi aku tidak bisa menundanya. Desa ini sudah sangat membutuhkannya."

Kini Sakura yang mengangkat wajahnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Gadis pintar itu mungkin juga tak langsung menangkap maksud kalimat _Hokage_ yang diucapkan berputar-putar. Apakah Konoha akan membangun rumah sakit baru lagi? Atau mendirikan sarana latihan ninja yang lebih canggih dan mereka yang bertugas mengerjakannya? Atau apa?

"Aku percaya, kalian mampu mewujudkannya."

Kakashi menarik napas tiga kali sebelum berucap dengan serius.

"Bahwa―"

Jeda enam detik ini membuat keempatnya berdebar-debar entah karena apa.

"—harus segera ada penerus yang melanjutkan tekad api."

_Crap_.

Sekejap, Sai bisa melihat perubahan suasana yang lebih besar dan tampak tiba-tiba pada ketiga rekannya. Gestur mereka mendadak terlihat menjadi gelisah begitu mendengar kalimat _Hokage_ barusan. Pemuda pucat itu bertanya-tanya sendiri. _Ada apa?_

Sai segera mengalihkan pandang pada _Hokage_ yang kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan wajah yang amat serius.

"Jika boleh kukatakan, itu menjadi misi kalian sekarang."

Kalimat terakhir ini seolah mengandung wibawa tak terbantahkan dari seorang _Hokage_ Keenam. Hatake Kakashi telah mengatakan sebuah misi yang memang harus diemban oleh setiap warga desa, termasuk keempat mantan anggota Tim 7 tersebut. Sebuah misi seumur hidup.

Sai kembali mengalihkan tatapannya, mengamati reaksi masing-masing sahabatnya.

Sakura tampak menunduk dengan wajah yang amat sangat memerah―_amat sangat memerah_. Sasuke membuang muka dengan suara decihan. Sementara Naruto tak berkata-kata. Tapi terlihat jelas pemuda itu sedang memikirkan―membayangkan―sesuatu yang membuat wajah berkumisnya memerah.

Sai menegakkan punggungnya. _Reaksi terbaik apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan?_

"Kalian mengerti maksudku, kan?" terdengar kembali suara sang _Hokage_.

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Pria Hatake itu kemudian menolehkan wajah bermaskernya. "Sasuke?"

Pemuda keturunan Uchiha terakhir itu masih membuang muka dan hanya membalas dengan deheman singkat yang diucapkan dengan super cepat, "Hn."

Tatapan Kakashi beralih pada satu-satunya gadis di sana. "Sakura?"

"_H-haik,_" Gadis musim semi itu semakin menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam dan menjawab dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

"Naruto?"

"Eeeh?" Pemuda itu tampak baru tersadar dari lamunannya―entah apa―lalu menggaruk kepalanya dan tertawa garing dengan wajah memerah, "H-hahaha. Aku akan berusaha, _Sensei_."

Sang _Hokage_ terlihat mengangguk puas, lalu menolehkan kepalanya pada direksi terakhir, "Sai?"

Pemuda berkulit pucat yang disebut namanya itu menegakkan punggungnya sekali lagi. _Jawaban terbaik apa yang sebaiknya ia berikan?_

Sai kemudian memilih mengangguk sopan dan menjawab singkat dengan kepala tunduk, "_Haik_."

Hatake Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya. Sepuluh detik kemudian ia berucap dengan nada bahagia yang tak dapat disembunyikan, "Kuharap dalam waktu dekat."

Sai mengangkat wajahnya dan sekali lagi mengamati reaksi rekan-rekannya. Pemuda itu selalu terbiasa mengamati sesuatu dan mengingatnya dengan baik. Namun seketika pandangannya terpaku pada satu direksi.

_Itu_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, Hokage mesum itu mengumpulkan kita berempat hanya untuk mengatakan soal tadi-_ttebayo_."

Sai tidak menjawab. Hanya merespons dengan senyum standarnya.

"Sial. Pasti buku oranye itu yang membuat _Sensei_ terpikir soal ini dan memerintah kita dengan seenaknya!"

Sai menarik napas satu kali. "Kupikir kau sangat menyukainya, Naruto. Wajahmu mengatakan demikian," ujar pemuda itu pada akhirnya.

"A-apa?!" sergah sang Uzumaki refleks, namun dengan segera mengibaskan tangannya berkali-kali. "Ha-ha-ha. Siapa bilang-_ttebayo_?"

Lagi-lagi _shinobi_ oranye itu tertawa garing.

Sai tahu, Naruto akan melakukan ini jika sedang gugup atau menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sekali lagi, pemuda kulit pucat itu memilih tidak menanggapi dan meneruskan langkahnya.

Mereka berdua tengah berjalan bersama usai pertemuan di lapangan tadi. Mengingat Kakashi langsung menghilang begitu menutup pembicaraan, sementara Sakura tentu akan bersama Sasuke, tinggallah kedua pemuda ini berdua.

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya menyusul Sai yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan. Begitu berhasil menyusulnya, pemuda rubah itu menghadap Sai seraya berjalan mundur sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan menyengir lebar.

"Yah, bukan berarti aku tidak setuju sih. Tapi aneh saja rasanya, tiba-tiba saja _Sensei_ mengatakan—hei, ada apa?"

Naruto menatap heran pada Sai yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hinata-_san_."

Ucapan Sai segera membuat alis pirang Naruto terangkat dan wajahnya berubah merah.

"Aaah! Aa-pa m-maksudmu menyebut nama Hinata?"

Sai tak memedulikan reaksi Naruto dan hanya menatap lurus ke belakang pemuda itu.

"_A-a-ano _... ."

Suara lembut yang khas itu segera membuat Naruto membalikkan tubuh. Dalam sekejap, wajah pemuda rubah itu terlihat merah sekaligus senang begitu menemukan sosok gadis berambut indigo panjang yang ternyata berdiri di belakangnya. "Hinata?"

Sai sudah akan mengangkat kaki dan berniat memberi kesempatan pada pasangan itu untuk berdua.

"N-Naruto-_kun ... ._"

Namun sekali lagi. Tatapannya terpaku pada satu direksi.

_Itu_.

_Lagi_.

Pemuda itu segera mengalihkan pandang dan berkata cepat seraya membalikkan badan, "Aku duluan, Naruto."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sai masih memikirkan kejadian-kejadian yang barusan dialaminya hingga tidak begitu memerhatikan ke mana kakinya melangkah. Tahu-tahu saja begitu tersadar, ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu sebuah tempat yang belakangan ini sering dikunjunginya.

Toko Bunga Yamanaka.

Mengusir segala macam kecamuk dalam benaknya, pemuda itu segera menggantinya dengan senyuman ketika melihat sosok dengan helaian pirang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu kaca.

"Sai?" Gadis itu terlihat terkejut.

Sai tersenyum. "Ino-_chan_."

"Kukira kau tidak datang kemari hari ini."

Sai bisa melihat gestur tergesa gadis itu yang sedikit disembunyikan.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Ino tertawa, "Tentu saja bukan salahmu." Gadis itu terdiam sebentar. "Hanya saja ... sayang sekali, tokoku sudah hampir tutup."

Sai memasang senyum, ia sudah tahu. Ini memang sudah hampir tengah hari dan Ino tentu akan membereskan pot-pot bunganya yang berada di depan toko sebelum benar-benar menutup tokonya.

"Kau akan membereskan pot-pot ini?" Sai bertanya begitu sementara tubuhnya sudah lebih dulu bergerak mengangkut pot-pot tersebut.

Ino tak menjawab, hanya bergerak mengikuti pemuda itu membereskan pot sisanya. "Sepertinya aku juga tidak bisa membuka tokoku besok." Kalimat Ino terdengar diucapkan dengan nada sesal.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam toko.

Sai meletakkan pot yang diangkutnya berjejer di rak dalam. "Ada apa?"

"Entahlah," jawab Ino. Gadis itu menata pot-potnya menjadi lebih rapi dengan cekatan. "Aku mendapat perintah mendadak dari Morino-_kaichou_ barusan. Aku bahkan hampir tidak punya waktu untuk membereskan ini."

Sai tahu atasan Ino di Divisi Intelijensi tersebut. Akan tetapi, Ino tidak juga membuka tokonya besok? Berarti ...

"Apa kau mendapat misi yang membuatmu harus pergi?" tanyanya. Seingatnya, Ino lebih sering berada di Konoha. Tugas-tugasnya sebagai interogator memang menuntutnya lebih banyak di sana.

"Aku belum tahu, tapi kemungkinan besar begitu."

"Bagaimana dengan tokomu? Apa akan tutup hingga kau kembali nanti?"

"Huh?" Ino sudah selesai menata potnya dan ganti membereskan meja kasir dengan cepat. "Ah, kalau soal itu, biasanya Rei-_chan_ yang akan mengurusnya untuk sementara."

Sai tidak menjawab. Hanya memandangi Ino yang masih sibuk merapikan peralatan buket bunganya. Gadis Yamanaka itu tidak menguncir rambutnya kali ini. Beberapa saat yang lalu, Sai memang pernah melihat Ino dengan gaya rambut seperti ini sebelum kembali pada gaya lamanya dengan kunciran ekor kuda.

Tentu saja pemuda itu lebih senang melihat Ino menguncir rambutnya seperti biasa. Bukan seperti ini. Karena jika melihat rambut pirang panjang yang tergerai bebas seperti ini, entah mengapa membuat tangannya terasa gatal dan ingin bergerak menyentuh helaian pirang pucat itu.

Pemuda itu tersadar ketika Ino tiba-tiba bertanya usai membereskan mejanya, "Apa kau mau masuk dulu sebentar?"

Kalimat ini membuat Sai tersenyum. Gadis itu mungkin lupa jika sebelumnya ia mengatakan hampir tidak punya waktu.

"Kau sedang terburu-buru, Ino-_chan_. Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap."

"Tapi kau―"

Sai mulai hafal dengan sifat gadis ini.

"Tenang saja. Kalau kau sudah kembali, kau berutang untuk mengundangku mengunjungi tokomu," katanya meniru ucapan Ino beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Dan pemuda itu bisa melihat gadis di depannya tertawa.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau begitu, tunggu aku, ya."

"Hn. Selamat bersiap-siap, Ino-_chan_."

"Terima kasih." Gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

Sai balas tersenyum. Ia merasa sudah waktunya pergi dan berniat pamit, "Kalau begitu—"

"Sebentar, Sai."

Gadis Yamanaka di depannya tampak mengerutkan kening memandanginya.

"Ada apa—"

Kalimat Sai sontak terhenti. Sepasang oniks-nya bisa melihat gerakan tiba-tiba gadis itu yang melangkah maju mendekatinya. Dan pemuda pucat itu masih terpaku di tempatnya ketika sepasang jemari lentik dengan spontan terangkat dan melakukan sesuatu pada ...

... kerah kemejanya.

Sekali lagi, ia masih terdiam ketika gadis itu tersenyum lebar usai menyelesaikan pekerjaannya—membetulkan kerah bajunya yang terlipat―dan berkata ringan, "Tidak biasanya kau sedikit acak-acakan."

.

.

.

.

Kejadian barusan terjadi singkat saja.

Namun, yang tak lebih dari sepuluh detik itu―

Sudah sejak dulu Sai terbiasa mengamati dan mengingat sesuatu. Berkat itu pula ia bisa mengingat aroma helaian pirang yang sempat menerpa indra penciumannya barusan. Juga bola mata _aquamarine_ yang hanya berjarak sedikit saja. Ia mengingat semuanya dengan sangat baik. Bola mata itu ... tiba-tiba saja mengingatkannya akan sesuatu. Seperti langit pagi hari yang ia sukai.

—mendadak membuat pemuda itu berpikir.

Naruto sudah jadi teman baiknya.

Sakura juga.

Belakangan, bahkan Sasuke juga.

Tapi rasanya ... Ino berbeda.

_Ah, bukankah mereka sekarang sudah menjadi saudara?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sret. Sret. Sret.

Tangan pucat itu tampak terlatih menggerakkan kuasnya. Meninggalkan goresan-goresan artistik di atas selembar kanvas putih. Sekilas tampak seirama dengan langit di barat sana yang makin menggelap.

Menggambar. Membuat kaligrafi. Momen tofu. Ditambah langit pagi; adalah daftar hal-hal yang disukai seorang Sai.

Tapi sebenarnya masih ada satu lagi. Langit ketika senja.

Entah sejak kapan Sai hobi melihatnya.

Jika sedang benar-benar senggang, ia akan ke lapangan Tim 7―tempat di mana ia benar-benar menemukan arti kata _nakama_―dan menggambar di sana hingga lewat senja. Ia selalu tertarik melukisnya.

Pendar-pendar magis yang berkilauan dengan warna yang mengingatkannya akan sesuatu. Bukan sesuatu hal yang buruk, tapi ia juga tidak yakin itu satu hal yang menyenangkan.

Mungkin hampir seperti yang dilihatnya tadi.

Tuk tuk.

Tangan pucat itu mengetukkan kuasnya ke botol tinta. Sepasang netra hitamnya menatap sejenak lukisan yang baru seperempat jadi. Diamatinya dengan teliti setiap titik demi titik, memastikan tak ada satu pun aksen yang terlewat. Setelah dirasanya cukup, kuas panjang itu kembali bergerak.

Sai tidak begitu ingat, sejak kapan ia terbiasa mengamati dengan jeli. Sedikit banyak, pengalamannya selama bergabung di _Anbu_ telah membuat daya observasinya meningkat tajam.

Ia mampu menangkap emosi tersirat dari seseorang yang diamatinya dan mengetahui apakah orang tersebut sedang berbohong atau tidak. Ia juga tipe yang sangat teliti dan memperhatikan detail. Karena itu, ia terbiasa untuk menemukan jawaban atas kebanyakan hal yang sedang diamatinya.

Gerakannya terhenti sebentar. Teringat pada satu-satunya hal ganjil yang jawabannya belum ia temukan. Pemuda itu sebenarnya tidak begitu yakin, apakah ini termasuk hal ganjil atau normal.

Mungin sepele—tapi sepertinya tidak.

Soal_ itu_.

Rona semu.

Yang disertai pancaran perasaan tulus.

Sai mengingatnya dengan baik.

Pemuda itu sudah beberapa kali melihat hal serupa terjadi pada teman-teman _kunoichi_ lainnya. Bahkan hari ini. Ia melihat Sakura merona saat pertemuan di lapangan pagi tadi. Ia juga menyaksikan sang gadis Hyuuga memerah saat berpapasan di tengah jalan tadi.

Namun ia juga mengerti, apa yang membuat kedua _kunoichi_ hebat itu menjadi demikian. Sakura yang tangguh akan melembut dan merona setiap berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Sementara Hinata akan amat sangat memerah jika sedang bersama Naruto.

Tidak hanya hari ini, pemuda pucat itu bahkan sudah tahu jawabannya sejak lama.

Di sisi lain, ia tidak pernah menjumpai ekspresi yang sama di wajah Temari ataupun Tenten. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia menemukannya kembali di wajah Ino.

Lantas, mengapa gadis Yamanaka itu merona?

Sai tidak akan lupa apa yang pernah dilihatnya—jangan lupakan fakta bahwa dulunya ia adalah ninja pemburu yang harus menghafal dan mengingat targetnya.

Sekali lagi, ia tidak lupa. Pun ekspresi 'unik' saat pertemuan pertama mereka.

Rona semu dan semburat kemerahan samar di kedua pipi putih itu.

Sai ingat waktu pertama kali bertemu Yamanaka Ino. Kala itu, ia belum banyak berinteraksi dengan orang-orang di luar organisasinya. Dan ia menjadi berhati-hati semenjak mendapat pelajaran ampuh dari Sakura untuk tidak mengatakan terang-terangan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sejujurnya, ia juga masih ingat betul. Berkat itu, dirinya menyebut Ino 'cantik.' Terus terang saja, ia tentu tak berpikir demikian saat mengatakannya. Bagi seorang ninja pemburu tanpa emosi sepertinya, tidak ada hal yang indah dan menarik di dunia kala itu.

Namun ia juga tidak mengerti, dari sekian banyak kosakata positif yang pernah dibacanya, justru kata itulah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Suatu hal baru baginya menyaksikan reaksi gadis itu setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut. Raut wajah Ino terlihat jadi lebih cerah sekaligus bersemu. Gadis itu bahkan tersenyum tulus padanya. Dan Sai mengingat semuanya.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian, ia masih menjumpai senyum dan ekspresi Ino yang demikian setiap kali mereka bertemu, dan ia telah membiasakan dirinya dengan ini.

Hingga saat itu.

Usai Perang Dunia _Shinobi_ Keempat, setiap kali secara kebetulan mereka berpapasan, gadis pirang itu hanya tersenyum biasa padanya dengan raut wajah datar. Sai mengenal Yamanaka Ino sebagai _kunoichi_ hebat yang berbakat di bidang intelijensi―dan bahwa gadis itu dulunya rekan satu tim dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji. Hanya sebatas itu. Dan Sai tidak berpikir untuk mencari tahu lebih lanjut mengapa sikap gadis itu berubah.

Namun kejadian malam itu mengubahnya.

Sekali lagi, Sai melihatnya—ekspresi yang sama dengan ekspresi yang pernah ditunjukkan gadis itu beberapa tahun yang lalu―rona semu kemerahan dan semburat samar di kulit putih itu—juga senyum kecil yang disertai pancaran perasaan tulus―ketika Sai sedang mengagumi rambut keemasan yang beterbangan seperti warna senja yang tadi sore dilihatnya.

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda pucat itu menjadi ingin tahu.

Ia sudah mengetahui jawaban dari rona semu di wajah Sakura ataupun Hinata. Namun ia belum mengetahui jawaban ekspresi yang sama dari wajah Ino.

Mendadak pula dirinya merasa antusias dengan pernyataan Ino yang lebih dulu menawarkan diri menjadi teman.

Sepulang dari sana, Sai bahkan membongkar perpustakaannya. Mengingat kembali definisi teman yang pernah diingatnya dan hal apa saja yang harus dilakukannya untuk menjadi teman.

Berbekal pengetahuan dari buku, keesokan harinya ia menemui gadis itu dan berkata akan menemaninya menjaga toko. Selama di sana, ia pun terus mengamati Ino. Sisi hatinya menggeleng setiap kali melihat gadis itu tersenyum pada pelanggan yang datang.

Bukan, bukan seperti ini. Senyum Ino yang ini palsu.

Dan ia menjadi semakin tertarik untuk menemukan jawabannya ketika menyadari senyum dan tawa tulus gadis itu kala menata bunga-bunganya seorang diri. Tanpa sadar, tangan Sai sudah bergerak sendiri di atas kertas gambar yang kemudian diberikannya pada Ino sebagai imbalan makan siang.

Ia memang belum menemukan jawaban atas rona semu kemerahan. Namun setidaknya, ia tahu. _Ino akan tersenyum tulus pada bunga-bunganya_.

Begitu kesimpulan Sai. Namun lagi-lagi ia harus meralat kesimpulannya ketika gadis itu tersenyum tulus padanya saat melihat lukisannya. Juga saat Sai meminta maaf tak bisa mengunjungi toko karena ada misi, gadis itu justru menepuk pundaknya, berkata akan menunggunya, dan tersenyum dengan tulus.

Sai benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kesimpulan dan hipotesisnya yang selalu salah tentang gadis ini. Dan itu mendorongnya untuk mengetahui lebih banyak lagi.

Tuk tuk.

Ketukan kuas terdengar lagi. Lukisan itu sudah lebih hampir jadi. Namun pelukisnya tampak bimbang ketika hendak memilih warna terakhir yang akan dipakainya. Dahi pucatnya bahkan terlihat berkerut memandangi goresan di depannya. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius.

Seiring meningkatnya intensitas pertemuan mereka, Sai jadi semakin sering mengamati gadis pirang itu. Memperhatikan setiap ekspresinya, juga sikap dan tingkah lakunya, lalu mengingat semuanya dengan baik.

Ino bisa bersikap sangat manis, lembut, dan menenangkan—seperti saat mengajak makan siang, menawarkan teh, atau sekedar menepuk pundaknya. Sai mengetahui tiga kosakata ini karena Naruto sering menggunakannya untuk mendeskripsikan Hinata.

Tapi juga bisa sangat galak dan mengerikan―seperti saat gadis itu terpeleset di dapurnya dan mendadak berubah menyeramkan selama seharian. Gadis itu bahkan menyuruhnya melakukan macam-macam hal dengan _chakra_-nya, yang mana Sai sebenarnya tidak keberatan karena terlalu senang dengan kenyataan bahwa mereka sudah bersaudara sekarang.

Lalu yang terakhir, Ino bisa terlihat sangat rapuh—seperti saat kejadian malam hari di lapangan, terlebih saat gadis itu menangis begitu menyesakkan di tengah jalan. Sai bahkan berpikir gadis itu bisa saja hancur hanya dengan disentuh, dan membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk melakukan apa pun kala itu.

Tapi dari semua sikap Ino, ada satu yang tak berubah.

Bola mata birunya yang seolah selalu menyorotkan perasaan khawatir? Menyembunyikan sesuatu? Sai selalu bertanya-tanya, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan jawaban yang sedang dicarinya.

Sret sret.

Kini kuas itu berpindah dari celupan cat biru kehijauan ke atas kanvas. Menyapu perlahan goresan yang membentuk bola mata dengan bulu mata keemasan yang membingkainya. Baru sebentar, pemuda itu berhenti lagi.

Langit pagi. Ia sudah melihatnya di sepasang _aquamarine_ itu.

Sai meletakkan kuasnya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela. Membingkai sejenak pemandangan senja yang hampir pupus di luar sana dengan netra hitamnya.

Senja biasanya berwarna jingga.

Tapi yang belakangan ia lihat, berwarna merah muda.

Tangan itu bergerak kembali. Bermaksud mencelupkan kuasnya ke dalam campuran merah putih, namun ia ragu meneruskannya.

Langit senja merah muda.

Mengapa ia tak lagi melihatnya sejak malam itu?

Atau ...

Rona itu hanya sebatas bayang-bayang ingatannya yang semu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Sai is very observant and always focused on his missions. He pays a lot of attention to detail, allowing him to quickly notice if something is not as it appears."_

—Narutopedia―

* * *

**A.N:**

Jadi, alasan Sai terus berkeliaran di sekitar Ino (selain tulus bantuin dia) awalnya adalah karena dia belum mengetahui jawaban meronanya pipi Ino. Tanpa sadar dia lah penyebabnya. Dan tanpa sadar, dia malah terjebak sendiri dalam pesona gadis bunga itu. _Sounds logic or not? _:(

Sai pernah beranggapan kalau kepribadian Naruto mengingatkannya pada Shin. Berarti setidaknya, Shin seseorang yang cerah dan hangat seperti langit dan matahari pagi. Semoga aku nggak ngawur-ngawur amat dengan menjadikan ini sebagai alasan Sai menyukai langit pagi (plak). Dan adakah yang juga sering melihat senja merah muda seperti pipi seorang gadis yang merona? :3

Selamat untuk **malaijahhat**, kemarin udah ngomongin duluan soal ini. Chapter 7 memang jatahnya abang Sai. Aku takut sebenarnya, ini pertama kalinya nulis chapter make sudut pandang ketiga _male chara_ di Naruto. _But the story needs_. Mana pake reuni Tim 7 segala. Meski udah setahun baca Naruto, tetep aja syusyaaah banget mendalami karakter masing-masing chara XD

Kayaknya, deskripsi 'hurt' dan 'interaksi pembuka' masing-masing tokoh utama udah (kelewat) banyak dijabarkan. Jadi mulai chapter depan, cerita akan benar-benar masuk ke menu inti. Spesial untuk kak **inuzukarei15**, maaaf aku meminjam namanya. Nanti akan ada sedikit kejutan dengan chara 'Rei' ini. Semoga ngga keberatan XD

**D. Oktaviani**: Gapapah banget. Makasih yah masih nyempetin baca dan review. Peluk :*

**Indri**: Hihi aku juga greget pengen buruan nyeret mereka ke penghulu. Makasih banyak. Maaf lama :"

**TW**: Waah jempol juga deh buat kamu yang masih nyempetin mampir dan review kemari. Makasih yah moga ngga kapok hihi. Aah setuju banget. Sai memang hero(ganteng). Dan hero (ganteng) itu pula yang pantas mendampingi Ino :3

**de-chan**: Semoga lekas upgrade biar cepet naik levelnya hihi. Sebenarnya aku baru belajar menulis romansu, semoga engga gagal-gagal amat nanti huhu. Makasih banyak :*

**gorjess**: Hai hai maaf lama update. Haha setuju sama kamu. Sai emang keren dan (lumayan) pengertian. Dia juga ganteng bingits. Dan Sai selalu (berusaha) sopan dan ngga membuat Ino marah. So sweet yah. Makasih udah mampir :D

**shiina**: Sudah lanjut. Makasih udah mampir dan suka :D

**uchiha jani**: Maaf lama huhu (sumfah aku ga berniat sampe selama ini). Ehe adegan romens-nya ditabung buat nanti yah. Makasi banyak udah mampir :*

Untuk yang login, silakan cek PM. Dan untuk **semuanya**, makasih udah berkunjung kemari dan meninggalkan jejak. Tanpa kalian, da aku mah apa atuh :*

_PS: Boleh lho berteman denganku di fesbuk jika ingin bertanya/mengingatkan misal aku lama ngga update (Fb: Syakiela Riza). Dan kalau engga keberatan, panggil saja '__**Lala**__' yah. Aku selalu seneng dipanggil nama. Hehe makasih :D_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—_words meaning taken from kbbi-web-id—_

* * *

**Special thanks:**  
Reviewer/ Follower/ Favoriter/ Reader/ Visitor/ **kamu**

Berkenan memberitahu aku mana saja yang terasa janggal/aneh? (buang Lala ke pelukan abang Tobirama) Aku akan sangat berterima kasih:*


	8. Jatuh

Karena ia tidak tahu, apakah ia masih akan sanggup berdiri lagi jika jatuh nanti.

.

.

.

—**Kamus Besar Bahasa Shinobi―**

**jatuh** /ja•tuh/ _verb_. **1** (terlepas dan) turun atau meluncur ke bawah dengan cepat karena gravitasi bumi; **2** turun banyak; merosot; **3** sampai ke; tiba di; **4** kalah; **5** sangat menderita; **6** tidak tahan lagi; **7** menjadi (miskin, sakit, cinta, dsb);

.

.

.

Ruangan besar dengan aneka layar raksasa itu terlihat lengang.

Di depan salah satu komputer yang layarnya masih menyala, tampak kepala pirang dengan kuncir ekor kuda yang tengah menelungkup. Yamanaka Ino, satu-satunya _kunoichi_ di sana sedang tak bersemangat.

Terima kasih pada seniornya, Yamashiro Aoba, yang lagi-lagi membuatnya seperti ini.

Ino yang semula tiba di ruangan dengan senyum semringah―berkat sepiring _momen tofu_—kemudian terhenti ketika senior yang kebetulan berpapasan menyapa dengan kalimat, "Senang melihatmu seperti ini, Nona Interogator."

Seketika itu juga, berkat dua kata terakhir barusan, ia tersadar akan satu hal penting—amat penting. Ino jadi teringat rentetan kejadian yang dialaminya dalam sekian hari ini dan gadis Yamanaka itu mendadak jadi tidak bernafsu menekuni berkas kerjaannya.

Sebagai akibatnya, kepalanya justru tertelungkup lemas. Beberapa kali bibirnya membisikkan satu kata yang diucapkannya berulang-ulang dengan mata terpejam.

_Sial. Sial. Sial._

Ia tengah bergulat dengan sisi hatinya yang tak akur dan tak berpihak padanya.

Bagaimana tidak? Misi pribadinya telah gagal total. Tolong garis bawahi dan cetak tebal dengan tinta merah.

Gagal total.

Lupakan Ino yang berusaha keras menjaga sikap. Lupakan gambaran seorang Yamanaka Ino yang kuat, tegar, pantang menangis, tenang, dan dewasa. Lupakan gambaran dirinya yang berhasil dibangunnya setelah perang. Lupakan. Semuanya hancur hanya dalam dua hari ini.

Mulai dari ketahuan menangis, kepergok terpeleset, lalu membentak dan mengomel, bahkan marah-marah tanpa alasan jelas.

Ya Tuhaaan.

Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan misi pribadinya yang sudah dijalankannya tanpa hambatan selama sekian tahun ini?

Dan masalah terbesar adalah, kenapa semua itu harus dilakukannya di hadapan Sai?

Ya. Kenapa harus Sai?

.

.

.

.

.

_**BREEZE (Angin sepoi-sepoi)**_

_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
Arti kata dari KBBI_

_CANON SETTING POST WAR  
(before NaruHina's wedding)_

_Sebuah fiksi untuk kamu  
Sai x Ino_

_OOC, TYPO, EYD, __RUSH**  
**&amp; HURT __FOR THIS CHAP?_

**ditulis hanya untuk hiburan  
bukan keuntungan material apa pun**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pikiran yang kusut kemudian membawa gadis itu ke kedai Yakiniku Q usai jam kantor. Ia bermaksud melupakan sejenak permasalahan yang menggerogoti pikirannya dengan bersenang-senang dan melupakan diet makan malamnya.

Nyatanya tidak.

Sambil menunggu pesanannya datang, gadis Yamanaka ini lagi-lagi menelungkupkan kepala. Benaknya kembali berputar-putar menambah keruwetan pikirannya.

Bermula dari merutuki dirinya sendiri yang melupakan misi pribadi, pikiran Ino malah melayang-layang memikirkan sumber masalah sebenarnya yang membuatnya tak tenang seperti ini. Sialnya, itu justru semakin memperumit pikirannya.

Ino tidak tahu sejak kapan hal ini mulai mengganggunya.

Ia tahu bahwa dirinya mudah berteman dengan seseorang dan mudah menyukai sifat-sifatnya. Namun selalu ada beberapa sifat yang terkadang membuatnya kesal meski tak mengurangi kesukaannya berteman dengan mereka.

Contohnya saja, ia tidak suka jika Sakura terlihat sendu dan tak percaya diri. Ia juga tidak suka jika Shikamaru mulai bermalas-malasan latihan dan hanya tiduran melihat awan. Ia tidak suka saat Chouji makan terburu-buru karena bisa membuatnya tersedak. Ia juga tidak suka jika gurunya merokok tanpa henti karena khawatir akan kesehatannya. Dan masih banyak lagi.

Tapi nyaris pengecualian untuk kasus satu ini. Ia menyukai segala hal tentang seseorang. _Segalanya_ tanpa terkecuali. Cara makan, gerakan saat menolehkan kepala, caranya berbicara, sikapnya yang tak banyak membantah, sifat penolongnya, semua lukisan-lukisannya, senyumnya, bahkan astaga, pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak terduganya.

Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Entah sejak kapan, pemuda pucat itu benar-benar menjadi sosok yang menakjubkan di matanya.

OH TIDAK! Apa barusan ia telah kelepasan menyebut identitas sosok itu?

"Silakan dinikmati."

Suara seorang pelayan membuat gadis pirang itu terpaksa mengangkat kepalanya. Selama beberapa saat kemudian, ia hanya menatap potongan daging di hadapannya dengan tatapan datar. Gadis itu bahkan menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit sebelum menggerakkan tangannya mengambil sumpit.

Tampaknya, seporsi _yakiniku_ tidak berhasil membuatnya berselera. Ia hanya menusuk-nusukkan sumpitnya pada potongan daging tanpa minat.

Seketika juga ia teringat pada seseorang yang dengan takut-takut memakan tempura, tapi beberapa saat kemudian malah menghabiskannya dengan lahap hingga empat porsi sendirian. Seseorang yang menemaninya makan malam dan menghabiskan sup tomatnya dengan tenang.

HEH?

Ingatannya tentang kejadian kemarin justru membuatnya lagi-lagi menyadari sesuatu. Ia tidak lagi melamunkan ayahnya saat makan malam! Dan malah melamunkan sosok lain yang _baru satu kali_ menemaninya makan malam. Itu pun _tidak sengaja_.

Oh, ini adalah bencana besar.

Ino meletakkan sumpitnya dan membuang napas keras.

Memang benar, ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

Gadis itu menelungkupkan kepalanya lagi.

"Hai, _Pig_."

Ino nyaris berjengit mendengar suara familier dengan panggilan tak asing yang menerpa gendang telinganya. Ia benar-benar tidak berharap untuk bertemu siapa pun dalam kondisi kacau seperti ini. Rupanya mengunjungi Kedai Yakiniku Q tetap saja bukan pilihan terbaik meskipun mengunjungi lapangan Tim 7 telah menjadi opsi terakhirnya saat ini.

Gadis Yamanaka itu menolehkan kepala pirangnya dan menyahut sapaan sahabatnya dengan senyum seadanya, "Hm, _Forehead_?"

Seharusnya ia tidak heran jika mendapati kenalannya di sini. Kedai _yakiniku_ sejak dulu memang selalu laris manis bukan?

Sakura yang kemudian mengambil tempat di depan Ino, menatap gadis itu penuh selidik, "Kau datang sendiri?"

Ino mendengus, "Ada yang sedang bersamaku saat ini selain seorang _kunoichi_ berjidat lebar, wahai Nona Sakura yang pintar?" Oh, ia benar-benar kehilangan selera humornya.

Sakura terlihat tak berniat menanggapi gurauan hambar barusan, "Maksudku, kau tidak datang bersama orang lain? Teman kencanmu misalnya?"

Ino mengangkat alis pirangnya kemudian tertawa keras. Peduli apa pun dengan misi pribadinya yang sudah hancur berantakan. "Lihat siapa yang bicara. Kau sendiri tidak mengajak _teman kencan_mu, _Dekorin_?" Gadis _blonde_ itu mendadak terdiam. Ia terheran mendapati dirinya mengatakan kalimat barusan dengan ringan—bahkan tanpa beban.

_Kunoichi_ di depannya hanya mengangkat bahu santai, "Aku memang ke sini sendirian. Sasuke-_kun_ sedang ada urusan dengan Naruto."

Ino balas mengangkat bahu lalu meraih kembali sumpitnya seakan tidak peduli. "Ya sudah. Kalau begitu jangan tanyakan hal yang sama padaku."

"Aku hanya heran."

Ino tak menjawab. Gadis itu kembali menusuk-nusuk potongan _yakiniku_ di atas pemanggang. Jemarinya terampil menyumpit potongan daging terkecil dan bermaksud memindahkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Kupikir kau bersama Sai."

Jantung Ino nyaris melorot mendengarnya. Sumpit di tangannya bahkan hampir terjatuh jika tidak ditahannya. Demi apa pun juga! Ia tidak suka dengan dirinya yang mendadak mudah terkejut seperti ini.

Setengah mati, gadis _blonde_ itu berusaha terdengar normal saat menyahut, "Heh? Kenapa harus dengan dia?" Ino meneruskan gerakannya memasukkan sesuap daging ke mulut dan mulai mengunyah.

Sakura hanya tersenyum menopang dagunya pada kedua tangan seraya menatap Ino dengan sepasang _emerald_ yang bersinar menggoda. "Kalau ingatanku tak salah, dulu kau pernah bilang menyukainya, Yamanaka Ino."

_Aquamarine_ Ino melotot sempurna. Gadis itu bahkan nyaris tersedak. Ya Tuhan, beginilah Sakura dalam mode usil. Lupakan bola mata _emerald_ yang kemarin terlihat rapuh dan sempat berkaca-kaca. Sakura saat ini sedang dalam mode usil dan jahil.

Sekali lagi. Berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang mendadak menggila, _kunoichi_ pirang itu menegakkan punggungnya dengan anggun dan merespons, "Sakura sayang, gunakan jidat lebarmu sebelum berkomentar."

Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Hahaha. Baiklah, Nona Gendut."

Pembicaraan itu terhenti sebentar saat seorang pelayan datang menanyakan pesanan Sakura. Ino melirik sahabatnya sekilas. Gadis pirang itu dapat menemukan raut lelah yang disembunyikan dari balik ekspresi ceria sang gadis musim semi. Ah, Sakura-nya memang selalu seperti ini, menyembunyikan semuanya di balik warna kelopaknya yang cerah.

Gadis pirang itu memandangi makanan di depannya sejenak. _Bukankah kau juga tak jauh beda, Yamanaka Ino?_ bisik _inner_-nya.

Ya Tuhan. Kalau bisa, ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke atas meja saat itu juga.

Gadis itu kembali menyumpit dan mengunyah daging panggangnya yang mendadak terasa hambar.

"Tapi yang kudengar, kau memang sedang dekat dengannya," Sakura yang sudah selesai memesan, membuka kembali percakapan masih dengan topik yang sama.

Ino mengangkat wajahnya. "Apa maksudmu?" Hanya Tuhan yang tahu, ia mati-matian berusaha merespons dengan nada santai.

"Semua orang di Konoha membicarakannya."

Gerakan Ino terhenti. Baiklah, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti pembicaraan ini, meski ia akui dirinya cukup berdebar memperbincangkannya. Tapi apa maksud perkataan Sakura barusan? Ia merasa tidak pernah berbuat sesuatu yang membuat seisi desa menggunjingnya.

Ino menyorotkan tatapan tanya sewajar mungkin dari sepasang _aquamarine_-nya.

Sakura sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "Keberadaannya di tokomu."

Yamanaka Ino mengerjap satu kali. Sedetik kemudian ia kembali menggerakkan sumpitnya sembari merespons singkat, "Oh soal itu." Sementara jantungnya mulai berdetak tak beraturan. Batinnya bertanya-tanya, bagaimana mungkin hal seperti itu bisa membuat orang membicarakannya—dan mengapa ia sama sekali tidak tahu soal ini. Menarik napas satu kali, Ino menyahut lagi, "Dia hanya sedang cari suasana baru untuk melukis."

"Oh ya? Kau bahkan mengajaknya _masuk_ ke rumahmu."

Duarr.

Belum sempat bereaksi, Sakura sudah berujar lagi, "Ah, atau harus kukatakan _dapurmu_?"

Duarr. Duarrr. Duarrrr.

Kalau bisa, Ino ingin segera lenyap dari warung ini. Kalau pun tidak bisa, ia benar-benar berharap seseorang muncul dan membuat Sakura berhenti mencecarnya. Demi apa pun juga, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa sahabatnya mendadak membicarakan soal ini. Mengumpulkan sisa-sisa daya dan harga diri yang dimilikinya, Ino berujar,"Kau tidak percaya padaku, Jidat? Jangan mudah memercayai omongan orang."

Sakura tidak lekas menyahut karena pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanannya. Dalam waktu sebentar, potongan daging itu sudah berpindah ke atas pemanggang.

"Aku punya informan terpercaya."

Oh, betapa Ino ingin sekali menukar kesadaran tubuhnya dengan seonggok _yakiniku_ di hadapannya.

Tidak, tidak mungkin Sakura mengetahui hal seperti itu―apalagi mengorek informasi dari Anbu kurang kerjaan yang―astaga, jangan bodoh Ino, bukankah Sai sendiri adalah mantan Anbu. Hmp, hentikan semua pemikiran dan berpikirlah tenang.

Otak Ino berputar cepat hingga ia teringat pada satu-satunya sosok yang menerobos masuk dapurnya waktu itu. Ah! Tak salah lagi.

Tanpa sadar, ia menggigit sedikit ujung bibir kanannya sembari menggeram kesal dalam hati. Pasti wanita tua it—

"Dan jangan salah. Tidak hanya wanita itu."

HEH?

Ino merasa heran sampai di sini. Bukankah yang memiliki _jutsu_ pikiran itu dirinya? Atau isi kepalanya begitu transparan hingga Sakura dapat dengan mudah menebak isinya?

"Sudah kubilang, banyak yang membicarakannya. Terutama mereka."

Kepala pirang Ino berputar mengikuti arah telunjuk Sakura.

Alis pirangnya sedikit berkerut ketika menyadari, tidak hanya mereka berdua di sini. Selang tiga meja, segerombolan remaja muda tampak asyik mengobrol dengan suara riuh. Beberapa kali terdengar pekik riang dan tawa meriah. Kelihatannya, mereka sedang terlibat gosip seru hingga tak sadar dengan keramaian yang mereka buat―sekilas membuat gadis Yamanaka itu seperti melihat ceminan dirinya di masa lalu.

Ino memutar kembali kepala pirangnya menghadap Sakura, masih dengan tatapan tak paham. Kebetulan ia kenal beberapa dari gerombolan di seberang yang terkadang berkunjung ke tokonya. Para _genin_ wanita, teman-teman Hanabi. Lalu apa hubungannya?

Melihat Sakura tak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bicara, Ino akhirnya bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau _sangat tahu_ maksudku, _Pig,_" gadis Haruno itu hanya membalas dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Ino yang sudah akan protes, mendadak terbungkam saat menyadari maksud perkataan Sakura. Benar sekali, seharusnya dia sangat tahu soal itu mengingat kebiasaannya dulu yang nyaris tak jauh beda dengan gerombolan di meja seberang.

_Geez._

Bahkan Sakura yang super sibuk dengan urusan Rumah Sakit saja paham.

Yah, seandainya saja seorang Uchiha Sasuke menetap di Konoha. Atau bersikap ramah, mudah menebar senyum, dan sering terlihat di tengah kerumunan. Bisa jadi lain ceritanya.

"Apalagi dia satu-satunya pahlawan dunia shinobi yang masih boleh dilirik," lanjut Sakura dengan nada santai. "Kau tidak mungkin melupakan misi kami yang melibatkan keluarga Hyuuga kan?"

Jelas saja Ino ingat, dirinya juga sempat terlibat dengan misi itu. Namun kondisi pikirannya yang memang kacau telah membuatnya tidak dapat segera mencerna fakta-fakta yang tergelar di hadapannya.

Gadis itu masih terlongong di tempatnya ketika Sakura menepuknya, "Segeralah bergerak sebelum pacarmu direbut orang."

Dua detik.

Empat detik.

_Aquamarine_ itu kini melotot.

"Aku tidak—!"

"Ino-_san_?"

Kepala pirang Ino refleks berputar ke samping sebelum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Seketika bola matanya membulat.

Lee? Kenapa ada di sini?

Dua kali mengerjap, gadis Yamanaka itu tersadar. Oh, mungkinkah _Kamisama_ mendengar doanya? Seseorang yang muncul untuk menyelamatkannya dari cecaran Sakura?

"Ehm," terdengar sebuah deheman, "kau tidak menyapaku sama sekali, Lee?"

Lee terlihat kaget. Pemuda yang biasanya selalu bersemangat itu menoleh dan berseru, "Sakura-_san_!"

"Ya, ini aku," Sakura menjawab tenang.

Si Hijau itu memandang Ino dan Sakura bergantian masih dengan ekspresi terkejut. Pertama memandang Ino, lalu Sakura. Kemudian ke Ino lagi, lalu kembali ke Sakura. Terus begitu hingga beberapa kali. Mungkin ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu keduanya sekaligus.

Ino yang merasa ini adalah kesempatan, cepat-cepat menyerukan kalimat manis, "Mau bergabung dengan kami?" lengkap dengan senyum andalannya, dan kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan penuh semangat.

Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka sudah terlibat dalam pembicaraan dalam satu meja. Pemuda asuhan Guru Guy itu duduk di sebelah Sakura dan sedikit di depan Ino. Oh, mereka sudah dewasa sekarang. Bukan lagi remaja belasan tahun yang saling menggoda dan melempar rayuan.

Namun tetap saja. Lee beberapa kali mengulang-ulang kalimat dengan penuh semangat dan membuat Ino jadi tak nyaman mendengarnya. Bukan apa-apa, Lee memang hanya mengatakan betapa masakan Ino sangat lezat. Pemuda berambut hitam nge-bob itu juga berterima kasih karena Ino sudah mengunjungi gurunya.

Tapi kau bisa menebak akibatnya kan, jika kalimat seperti ini dikatakan di depan Sakura yang sedang dalam mode usil?

"Oh, jadi begitu," tukas Sakura santai. Gadis Haruno itu memainkan sumpit di tangannya, "Ada yang sudah menemukan tambatan baru," kalimatnya menggantung, "tapi ada juga yang masih tak mau mengakui hal yang sudah jelas di depan matanya."

Entah ada apa dengan hari ini hingga kemampuan berpikir Yamanaka Ino menjadi sekian kali lebih lambat dari biasanya. Begitu tersadar maksud perkataan Sakura, gadis itu hanya bisa menggeram.

SAKURA SIALAN.

Bisa-bisanya dirinya yang _biasanya_ mengerjai Sakura, kini terbalik menjadi korban keusilan gadis Haruno itu dan dikerjai habis-habisan.

Yah, mungkin saja ia lupa.

Sebenarnya, Sakura itu kakaknya bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sialnya.

Berkat Sakura dan jidat lebarnya, Ino jadi berpikir.

Jika itu dikatakan Sakura empat tahun lalu, mungkin Ino sudah akan mengambil langkah seribu—ehm kau tahu maksudnya.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Mereka sudah dewasa di mana ada banyak hal yang tidak selalu dapat dilakukan semata-mata berdasarkan tuntutan perasaan. Sama sekali tidak. Ada banyak pertimbangan yang bermain di sana. Selalu banyak pertimbangan yang harus dipikirkan. Itulah mengapa Ino tidak akan terang-terangan.

Namun gadis pirang itu terpaksa harus bertekuk lutut di hadapan jidat lebar Sakura. Nona Interogator sepertinya telah dikuliti habis-habisan melebihi potongan daging malang di atas pemanggang.

Dirinyakah yang terlalu lemah. Atau jidat Sakura yang kelewat lebar?

Entah.

Gadis pirang itu lalu mendesah. Kemudian mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju rumah yang sudah mulai terlihat dari ujung jalan.

Baiklah, baiklah. Sekali lagi Ino mengaku.

Dulu ia memang naksir―aduh bagaimana mengatakannya—alias tertarik pada Sai. Tapi Ino yakin sekali. Ketertarikannya saat itu semata-mata karena fisik pria pucat itu mirip sekali dengan Sasuke.

Langkah gadis itu terhenti tepat di depan pintu.

Ya, ya. Ino mengaku lagi. Pemuda itu memang tampan. Juga tulus dan baik hati, praktis, tenang, rapi, suka menolong, bisa diandalkan, penurut, tidak banyak membantah, tidak pernah memarahinya, bisa memasak, kadang terlihat polos, lucu, imut, menggemas―

Tik.

Tik.

YA TUHAN. APA YANG BARUSAN KAUPIKIRKAN YAMANAKA INO!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku hanya penasaran. Aku hanya sekadar penasaran._

Ino mengucapkan kalimat itu berulang-ulang. Seolah hendak meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sekaligus memberi sugesti bahwa apa yang dilakukan dan dirasakannya selama ini tak lebih atas nama penasaran.

Gadis itu buru-buru melangkah masuk rumah, melepas jaket seragamnya, dan menggantungnya. Semua dilakukannya dengan cepat agar tak menyisakan sedetik pun waktu untuk memikirkan hal lain.

Ia bahkan berbenah dengan super kilat, lalu bermaksud menenggelamkan diri di balik selimut sebelum teringat pada laporannya yang terbengkalai berkat _mood_ yang memburuk saat di kantor tadi.

Kini tak bisa lagi ditunda.

Mengeluarkan berkasnya, gadis itu segera menuju ruang kerjanya. Langkahnya terhenti kala melihat bekas meja kerjanya yang berantakan dan belum dibereskan semenjak lama.

Ino menggeleng satu kali lalu mendekati meja dan berniat membereskannya. Tentu, ia dilahirkan sebagai pecinta keindahan dan kerapian.

Jemarinya bergerak cekatan menyusun tumpukan dokumen dan memilah-milahnya. Tak lupa ia merapikan peralatan tulis yang bergeser dari tempatnya semula. Sesekali, dipaksanya bibirnya bersenandung kecil untuk menghibur diri.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Mejanya sudah kembali bersih, rapi, dan―oh, masih ada satu lagi yang luput dari penglihatannya.

Gadis itu segera bergerak mendekat, bermaksud meraih benda yang tergeletak paling ujung dengan halaman terbuka.

Namun saat itu juga.

Bumi yang dipijaknya serasa berhenti.

Sepasang _aquamarine_-nya melebar menyadari benda apa yang tergeletak di pojok mejanya begitu saja.

Ini―

Jemarinya terulur perlahan.

—buku sketsa Sai?

Ia tidak lagi tenang saat ujung jarinya benar-benar menyentuh buku sketsa milik pemuda pucat yang diberikan padanya beberapa hari lalu. Tidak, bukan bukunya yang membuatnya seperti ini. Itu hanyalah buku sketsa biasa yang dijual ratusan di Toko Buku Konoha. Bukan buku itu.

Tapi gambar yang ada di sana.

Yang seolah hidup.

Dan membuat lidahnya mendadak kelu.

Ini ... _aku_?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sedari kecil, putri tunggal Yamanaka Inoichi itu terlahir sebagai pecinta keindahan dan kerapian. Setidaknya, berkat dua hal itulah, gadis itu masih tetap mampu mempertahankan penampilannya keesokan pagi meski tak bisa tidur semalaman.

Kepalanya terasa pening dan ia sengaja menggerai rambutnya karena menguncirnya tinggi-tinggi semakin membuat kepalanya berat, dan akan semakin terasa berat saat teringat rentetan kejadian kemarin. Ia memijat pelipisnya pelan.

Apa yang sebenarnya pemuda itu pikirkan tentangnya?

Sebelah sisi hatinya menyuruhnya untuk melupakan hal kecil seperti itu—ayolah, melukis memang keahlian pemuda itu bukan? Namun sisi hati satunya seolah tak mau mendengar dan justru mengompori untuk terus mengingatnya.

Oh, pastikan Ino sudah gila karena terus mengulang kalimat yang sama sejak semalam.

_Hanya penasaran. Hanya sekadar penasaran._

Dan gadis itu tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa lega atau bertanya-tanya karena sedari pagi pemuda itu tak menampakkan batang hidungnya seperti biasa.

Di saat Ino sedang bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri, seorang utusan atasan Ino datang membawa perintah untuk segera menghadap.

Tak sempat berpikir panjang, Ino segera menyapa gadis berambut cokelat panjang dengan kimono oranye yang kebetulan sedang berjalan-jalan di depan toko bersama kucing-kucingnya. Gadis itu adalah tetangganya yang belum lama pindah ke sebelah rumah dan Ino biasa menitipkan toko padanya jika ia terpaksa harus meninggalkan bunga-bunganya.

Usai berbincang sebentar dengan Rei, nama panggilan gadis itu, Ino kemudian bersiap menutup toko. Ia memasukkan buket besar di luar toko terlebih dahulu sebelum memindahkan pot-pot kecil. Ketika itulah, dirinya dibuat terkejut saat mendapati sosok tak asing dan berdiri di depan pintu tokonya.

Ino ingat, dirinya masih sempat mencoba bersikap senormal mungkin dan menyapa sewajar mungkin. Ayolah, dia ini anggota Divisi Intelijensi bukan?

Namun selanjutnya, ia tidak bisa mengingat dengan pasti ketika sebelah hatinya mulai mengambil alih kuasa. Sisi alam bawah sadarnya menginginkan keberadaan pemuda itu lebih lama. Hingga tanpa sadar, ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk menahan pemuda itu agar sedetik lebih lama bersamanya. Ia menawarkan pemuda itu masuk setelah semenit lalu mengatakan sedang terburu-buru.

Ino bahkan seperti tak punya kendali saat tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, maju mendekat, dan membetulkan kerah pemuda itu yang terlipat.

Benar bahwa ia pecinta kerapian.

Tapi.

_Apa-apaan yang dilakukannya barusan?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kunoichi_ pirang itu masih tak sempat berpikir. Begitu tiba di kantor dengan terburu-buru guna menghadap atasannya, Morino-_kaichou_ hanya mengatakan untuk menemuinya lagi usai jam kerja nanti.

Sekali lagi, Ino bahkan tidak berpikir untuk protes. Ia hanya mengangguk lalu kembali ke ruangannya dengan patuh―dan membuat dahi atasannya berkerut heran dengan reaksi Ino yang tak biasanya kelewat tenang.

Saat duduk di depan komputernya, gadis itu masih saja mengulang kalimat mantranya sambil mengerjakan laporannya.

_Hanya penasaran. Hanya penasaran. Tidak lebih dari penasaran._

Entah sungguhan penasaran atau karena apa. Kenyataannya, jemarinya sudah bergerak sendiri di atas papan kunci komputernya dan mengakses salah satu data bebas di sana. Mungkin saat sadar nanti, gadis itu akan berani bersumpah, baru kali ini dirinya benar-benar dibuat penasaran akan seseorang hingga berbuat sejauh ini.

Memang benar kan? Ia _hanya_ ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang pemuda itu.

_Ya Tuhan. Untuk kali ini saja, ampunilah dirinya_.

Dan _file_ itu pun terbuka.

Tak banyak yang bisa ia ketahui dari sebuah _file_ singkat yang ternyata minim informasi. Namun ada juga satu kenyataan yang membuatnya tercengang di tengah ketidaksadaran.

* * *

Nama asli: Tidak diketahui

Nama sekarang: Sai

Tanggal lahir: 25 November

Golongan darah: A

Rank ninja: Chuubu

Nomor registrasi: 012420

* * *

EH?

Iris matanya melebar.

Tunggu.

Sampai sini, gadis itu merasa menemukan kejanggalan.

Tenang, Ino. Tenang. Gunakan kemampuanmu. Bukankah mengolah informasi adalah keahlianmu?

Insting intelijensi Ino yang mendadak muncul tampaknya berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran _kunoichi_ pirang itu. Ino mencoba menarik napas satu kali, lalu melanjutkan dengan konsentrasi penuh sebagaimana ia berada dalam misi.

Sepasang _aquamarine_-nya kini menatap penuh selidik _file_ di hadapannya sementara alis pirangnya berkerut.

Bukankah kalau tidak salah ...

Jemarinya bergerak, membuka data lain.

Tepat. Nomor registrasi Ino ketika terdaftar sebagai murid akademi adalah 012**6**04\. Teman-teman seangkatan Ino di akademi pun memiliki nomor registrasi 012**6**xx.

Jika nomor registrasi Sai adalah 012**4**20, itu berarti Sai telah mendaftar akademi setidaknya dua tahun lebih dulu darinya.

Tapi―

Pandangan Ino beralih ke arah lain dan segera mencocokkan data tersebut.

—di sini tertera bahwa tahun kelahiran Sai sama dengan tahun kelahiran Lee, yang berarti pemuda pucat itu hanya terpaut satu tahun di atasnya.

Kalau begitu―

_Kalau begitu _...

Ino merasa kepalanya mulai berdenyut saat mencoba menyatukan keping-keping informasi tersebut dan menyusunnya menjadi sebuah fakta yang mencengangkan. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tepi meja sementara sel abu-abu dalam kepalanya dipaksanya terus bekerja.

Berarti pemuda itu mendaftar akademi di usia 5 tahun? Kemudian lulus akademi usia 9 tahun? Dan menjadi _chuunin_ di usia 10 tahun?

_Kamisama!_

Pegangan Ino terlepas.

_Seseorang._

_Bisakah bantu Ino berdiri?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baiklah.

Ia sudah begitu meremehkan pemuda tersebut selama ini dan hanya melihatnya dari kulit luarnya saja.

Jika dulu ia bisa berbangga karena nilai rata-ratanya adalah yang tertinggi saat kelulusan akademi―bahkan mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke dan Aburame Shino―tapi di depan pemuda ini, Ino tak mampu berkutik.

Telak.

Seperti _de javu_.

Menyedihkan tatkala ia menyadari, dirinya sudah lebih dari dewasa untuk mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi dengannya saat ini.

Jelas, ini lebih dari sekadar penasaran. Lebih pula dari sekadar ingin tahu. Rasanya, ia sudah terlanjur melangkah terlalu jauh. Tapi—

Tidak.

Apa pun namanya, itu harus enyah.

Dia teman_nya_. Teman _yang sangat baik_. Bahkan sudah menjadi saudara_nya_.

Oh, benar sekali bukan? Bahkan Ino sendiri yang menawarkan untuk menjadi teman dan saudaranya. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hal sepenting ini?

Tidak, ia tidak akan mungkin merusak semuanya.

_Cukup._

Ino menutup semua data yang sempat dibukanya dan mencoba kembali meneruskan berkas dokumennya yang masih tersisa setengahnya.

_Hentikan semua ini._

Jemarinya mulai bergerak menyusun laporan hariannya dan rekapitulasi informasi untuk akhir minggu nanti.

_Ia tidak mau harus merasakan sakit yang sama lagi._

Seorang Yamanaka Ino tidak akan mengingkari kata-katanya. Seharusnya ia paham betul. Teman adalah teman. Saudara adalah saudara. Cukup.

Jika semula ia tidak begitu sadar akan apa yang tengah dilakukannya, kini ia sangat-sangat sadar atas apa yang dipikirkannya. Bedanya, sekarang ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dirasakannya.

Gadis itu mengangkat tangan kanannya perlahan, menempelkannya di depan dada. _Kalau-kalau hatinya sudah tidak ada di sana._

"Yamanaka, _Kaichou_ mencarimu."

Sebuah suara menyadarkannya akan jam kerja yang sudah berakhir. Dengan sadar, ia membereskan dokumen-dokumen yang tersisa sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Dengan sadar pula ia membalas senyum singkat rekan-rekannya yang juga hendak berganti _shift_. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Gadis itu sudah seperti mati rasa ketika melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar. Kini tercetak jelas dalam ingatannya kejadian kerah baju tadi. Haha. Bodoh sekali, apa yang sudah dilakukannya?

Ino mengetuk pintu ruangan atasannya. Gadis itu melangkah masuk begitu mendengar izin dari dalam. _Semua yang dilakukannya memang tak lebih dari memperburuk keadaan._

Wajah Morino Ibiki muncul beserta suara berat yang khas. "Yamanaka."

Apa yang ia harapkan? Hanya perlakuan sesama saudara. Cukup, cukup. _Rasanya ..._

"Kau diminta menghadap Hokage-_sama_ sekarang."

_... dulu tidak sesakit ini_.

"Beliau akan menjelaskan detail misimu nanti."

_Payah._

"Baik."

Ia payah kan?

Bahkan dalam hal ini, ia sama sekali tak lagi percaya diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mereka membutuhkanmu."

_Kunoichi_ pirang itu sepenuhnya sadar saat mendengar kalimat _Hokage_ Keenam.

"Mohon bantuannya."

Kali ini pun Ino masih sadar saat Temari yang juga berada di ruangan itu, telah berbicara langsung padanya sembari membungkuk. Gadis Yamanaka itu juga masih ingat penjelasan mengenai misi yang diterimanya barusan.

Salah seorang tetua Suna telah terbaring lebih dari seminggu. Bukan karena penyakit. Ninja medis di sana tidak menemukan satu pun gejala-gejala gangguan kesehatan. Tubuh itu sehat bugar, namun terbaring tak sadar. Situasi semakin rumit mengingat tetua itu adalah pemegang informasi mengenai suatu hal yang menjadi darurat desa―dan Ino tidak berwewenang untuk mengetahui lebih jauh soal ini.

Orang-orang Suna sudah hampir kehabisan ide untuk mengatasinya saat _Kazekage_ mengemukakan dugaannya bahwa ini bukanlah suatu masalah kesehatan sehingga tak dapat ditangani secara medis. Tapi hal lain yang berhubungan dengan kesadaran pikiran dan harus ditangani oleh ahlinya.

Mengingat Yamanaka Ino pernah menunjukkan keahlian khusus klannya saat Perang Dunia _Shinobi_ Keempat, _Kazekage_ kemudian mengutus Putri Suna untuk mengajukan permohonan misi secara khusus.

_Penting, sekaligus mendesak_. Begitu pesan _Kazekage_.

Hanya keturunan Yamanaka dengan keahlian _jutsu_ pikirannya yang bisa. Ya, hanya dia, dan _kunoichi_ pirang itu tak ada alasan untuk menolak.

Lagi pula, ia juga ninja medis bukan?

_Hokage_ pun menjatuhkan titah.

"Kau akan berangkat misi bersama Nara Shikamaru dan Uchiha Sasuke."

Dalam keadaan mati rasa, Ino masih mampu mendengar nama terakhir yang diucapkan _Hokage_.

U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke?

Ia tidak bisa berpikir. _Apa maksudnya?_

Seolah mengerti pertanyaan yang tak diungkapkan Ino, pria _Hokage_ itu menjelaskan, "Sasuke hanya sedang kebetulan akan ke sana. Ada sedikit pembicaraan dengan _Kazekage_. Sedangkan Shikamaru masih meneruskan proyek lamanya. Kau akan berangkat bersama mereka dan juga Temari."

Itulah sebabnya mengapa Kakashi tergesa mengatakan soal misi seumur hidup pagi tadi. Sebab pemuda Uchiha itu sudah berniat akan kembali pergi. Kakashi bermaksud agar pemuda itu memikirkannya lebih lanjut sebelum bepergian lagi dalam waktu lama.

Yah, Gadis Yamanaka itu tak tahu jika _Hokage_-nya pun sedang diburu waktu.

Ia masih berdiri tegak dengan pandangan lurus tak bergerak. Pun saat Sang _Hokage_ memberi perintah.

"Besok malam kalian berangkat."

Sebentar.

Tunggu sebentar. Biarkan Ino mencerna semuanya. Biarkan ia memikirkan sikap terbaik yang akan diambilnya. Tunggu sebentar.

B-besok malam?

Pergi ke Suna dan tidak tahu berapa lama misinya?

_Kheh_. Bukankah ini bagus, Ino?

"Baik, Hokage-_sama_."

.

.

.

.

Malam ini, Yamanaka Ino tak segera kembali ke rumahnya. Padahal bisa dibilang, ini adalah malam terakhirnya di Konoha sebelum keesokan harinya berangkat ke Suna. Sudah lewat sejam yang lalu semenjak dirinya usai mendengarkan pengarahan singkat dari rekan seperjalanannya seputar misi nanti.

Entah ia memang belum ingin pulang atau sekadar ingin menikmati malam terakhir di Konoha. Bunga-bunga biasanya dapat melegakan hatinya. Tapi kali ini tidak, sebab semua sudah terlanjur bercampur dengan kenangan lain hanya dalam hitungan hari dan Ino tidak pernah merasa dirinya sepayah ini.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?

Ia bahkan melupakan niatnya untuk sering-sering mengunjungi keluarga almarhum gurunya. Ia melalaikan janjinya untuk lebih memperhatikan sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia sudah melewatkan banyak hal dari daftar yang pernah dibuatnya. Dan ia justru menghabiskan sekian waktunya dengan terbengong seperti ini. Rasanya ... hampir mirip dengan keadaannya beberapa waktu lalu sebelum semua ini terjadi.

Bola mata _aquamarine_ itu menatap pemandangan gelap di bawah sana. Kurang dari dua puluh empat jam lagi, ia akan berangkat.

Tak apa-apa. Sama sekali tak apa-apa.

Sudah seharusnya begini. Ia tidak boleh berlama-lama di sini. Semakin banyak yang ia ketahui, akan semakin memperburuk keadaannya saat ini.

Ia harus mengakhirinya.

Mungkin sekarang masih tak apa-apa. Tapi ia tidak akan sanggup jika benar-benar terjadi nanti. Tolong, ia sangat tahu seperti apa rasanya. Ia hanya tak mau merasakan sekali lagi.

Perlahan-lahan, bibirnya bergerak membentuk lengkungan. Ia tengah mencoba untuk tersenyum—walau setengah memaksa.

_Aku pergi, Ayah, _bisiknya dalam hati.

Lebih baik begini.

Karena ia tidak tahu.

Apakah ia masih akan sanggup untuk berdiri lagi jika jatuh nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A.N:**

Yap, chapter dengan menu inti pertama hasil dari ngubek-ngubek Narutopedia. Terlalu _rush _dan janggal kah? (tebas Lala pake samehada) Maaaaaf! Sejujurnya aku masih berjuang memulihkan diri dari depresi sehabis nemu selipan SaiIno moment yang asdfghjkl manis banget dan mengharukan di Shikamaru Hiden. Ya amsyong, ternyata nyaris semua deskripsiku memang kelewat imajinatif. Huaa ampuni akuuu

Etapi karena sedari awal tulisan ini memang diniatkan untuk hiburan (dan asupanku juga), semoga engga keberatan yah dengan segala keabsurdan di dalamnya. Apalah arti fanfiksi kalau bukan dari imajinasi :3

Makasih banyak semuanya! Senang jika fiksi ini bisa menghibur (kata siapa La?) I'm nothing without you all :*

Dan happy birthday untuk sahabatnya Ino-chan: Jeng Sakura :3

Bales review non-login (urut sesuai abjad):

**de-chan**: Kyaa sama! Aku juga blushing liat abang ganteng itu, pengen bawa pulang. Terlalu mempesona :*

**Indri**: Mmm bikin geregetan nggak yah? XD

**jessica lee**: Huhu iya nih yuk kita terangin mereka :3

**Kin**: Aaa terharu Kin masih nyempetin mampir meski sibuk. Gapapa banget, fict ini kan niatnya memang untuk hiburan :3 Semoga semua aktivitasnya lancar yah :*

**munya munya**: Engga apah kaka! Makasih banget udah di-review huhu. Duh kayaknya kata-kataku malah banyak yang ambigu dan alay T.T

**nara uchiha**: Kyaa ikut seneng deh kalo makin suka pasangan unyu ini :D

**Red Gloriae**: Gyaa terharu akhirnya kamu menampakkan diri :" Makasih udah suka dan ngikutin. Yap beginilah Sai dengan karakter kompleksnya. AH! Itu male chara favoritku numero uno! Hokage paling ganteng en laki: Tobirama Senju! :3

**rin izami**: Aku juga suka SasuIno hihi. Tapi Sai ngga kalah keren! Setuju banget. Dan pairing SaiIno itu unyu sekali :3

**uchiha jani**: Hihi sebenarnya udah diketik, tapi belum waktunya publish. Sabar yah :*

**uzumaki karin**: AH! Kamu! Female chara favoritku nomer satu! Makasih udah kemari ya huhu terharu. Setuju, Sai mengagumkan dan Ino tegar. Ah mau peluk :*

**xoxo**: Yuhuu semoga Mr. Innocent itu segera sadar :"

* * *

**A.N 2:**

Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk poin-poin berikut:

**1.** Tidak ada _slight_ LeeIno atau GaaIno dalam artian sebenarnya. Karena ini fict canon, aku ngga _berani_ membuat konflik di luar _hint_ yang disisakan pengarang aslinya. Paling sekedar bumbu-bumbu kecil dan nyerempet dikit. Tapi sesuai janji, Gaara akhirnya muncul! (belom hoi)

**2.** Chapter kemarin ruwet dan belibet. Di akhir chap 6, aku menyebut chap 7 _complicated chapter_ karena meminjam sudut pandang Sai yang pemikir/kompleks. Aduh maaf yah, aku akan berusaha menyederhanakan kalau ada chapter seperti itu lagi nanti

**3\. **Adegan romens. Ditabung buat nanti yah setelah hurt-nya kelar. Sekarang nge-maso dulu (tunjuk genre fict). Waktu nikahan NaruHina, SaiIno udah main gandeng tangan kok. Sabar yah :*

**4.** Menurut databook spesial The Last, ninja Konoha yang saat itu sudah naik tingkat hanya Sakura (dari chuunin ke jounin), Sai (jadi chuubu), dan Kakashi (jadi Hokage). Selain mereka bertiga, rank-nya masih sama. Jadi, deskripsi Ino seorang jounin itu kesalahan Lala. Ampuni aku! Anggap saja setelah misi penyelamatan Hanabi, Ino juga naik tingkat jadi jounin :"

**5.** Naruto memanggil Hinata tanpa suffiks (bunuh Lala yang dodol ini dan hanya fokus ngeliatin muka ganteng Sai pas nonton The Last). Huhu, makasiih banyak udah diingetin chapter kemarin, **Mr Obsessive** :"

**6.** Rei di sini aku plot sebagai Tamaki di manga asli. Tadinya mau pake nama asli, tapi karena status hubungan KibaTama belum ada keterangan resmi, maka aku memutuskan meminjam nama kakak **inuzukarei15** sebagai pasangan Inuzuka Kiba XD

Ehem. Menemukan kejanggalan/keanehan/kesalahan lain? Jangan ragu menyampaikan :*

* * *

**Special thanks:**  
Reviewer/ Favoriter/ Follower/ Reader/ Visitor/  
dan** kamu **yang belum menampakkan diri ;)

Suka SaiIno? Ayo tulis kisah mereka :D


	9. Bangun

Ia akan tetap bangun dan berdiri. Tak peduli seberapa pun sakitnya.

.

.

.

—**Kamus Besar Bahasa Shinobi―**

**bangun** /ba•ngun/ _verb_. **1** bangkit; berdiri (dari duduk, tidur, dsb); **2** jaga (dari tidur) **3** belum (tidak) tidur; jaga; **4** siuman dari pingsan; **5** mulai sadar;

.

.

.

Psikologi Manusia; Sepuluh Masalah Utama Kesehatan; Mengenali Emosi Diri; Pengobatan Khusus _Shinobi_; Tujuh Tanda Seseorang Jatuh Cinta; Cara Mengatasi Sakit Wajah; Faktor Penyebab Kelelahan Fisik; Bahaya Demam Berkelanjutan; Atasi Panas dengan Pendinginan _Chakra_; Titik-titik Rawan di Wajah; Macam-macam Warna Kulit Manusia; Struktur Kulit dan Cara Merawatnya.

Ialah daftar judul-judul buku yang kini tergeletak di salah satu meja di ruang baca Perpustakaan Pusat Konoha. Tampak di sana seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang tengah serius membaca buku dengan sampul bergambar elemen-elemen dasar pembentuk _chakra_.

Usai dari Toko Bunga Yamanaka, Sai memang memilih ke perpustakaan dan membaca lebih banyak buku. Ia benar-benar dibuat penasaran akan satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya seharian ini dan berniat untuk mencari tahu jawabannya.

Hingga saat ini, ia sudah menghabiskan setumpuk buku dari beragam tinjauan, namun belum juga merasa puas dengan penjelasan buku-buku tersebut. Menurut buku yang dibacanya, rona merah bisa terjadi karena faktor fisik atau emosional kompleks.

Menurut contoh di buku pula, secara fisik rona merah akan muncul jika tubuh menjadi terlalu panas karena lingkungan. Sepertinya bukan ini jawaban yang dicarinya, sebab pemuda pucat itu yakin, Ino tidak sedang demam atau habis melakukan olahraga berat yang membuatnya kepanasan saat itu. Berarti bukan karena faktor fisik.

Sedangkan untuk faktor emosional seperti kecemasan, takut, atau malu, Sai juga yakin _kunoichi_ setangguh Ino tidak mungkin merasa takut hingga membuat wajahnya memerah seperti itu. Dan ia tidak berpikir Ino memerah karena malu.

Lantas, apakah gadis itu tengah mencemaskan sesuatu? Jika benar demikian, adakah hal yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membantu?

.

.

.

.

.

_**BREEZE (Angin sepoi-sepoi)**_

_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
Arti kata dari KBBI_

_OOC, TYPO, EYD, RUSH  
HURT FOR THIS CHAP?_

tolong jangan bunuh Lala T.T  
sumpah mati, Lala cinta ayang Sai T.T  
cinta juga sama semua chara Naruto T.T

**ditulis hanya untuk hiburan**  
**bukan keuntungan material apa pun**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda pucat itu meluruskan punggungnya sejenak sebelum menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela. Matahari sudah terlihat mulai bergeser ke arah barat. Ia menarik napas satu kali sebelum bergerak membereskan tumpukan buku di mejanya untuk dikembalikan ke rak semula.

Ya, ia bermaksud menyudahi acara membacanya. Mungkin bisa dilanjutkannya nanti. Sebab sore ini, ia harus mengunjungi markasnya.

Tadinya ia memang berniat langsung ke markas tetapi pemandangan sore hari membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu, ia tidak ingin melewatkan senja tanpa melukisnya. Namun ia teringat pula buku sketsa lamanya yang sudah diberikan pada seseorang, sementara buku sketsanya yang lain sudah habis untuk menggambar macam-macam motif bunga.

Langkah kakinya kemudian sedikit bergegas saat keluar dari perpustakaan. Masih ada cukup waktu untuk mampir sebentar ke toko buku. Hanya membeli buku sketsa, tentu tak akan butuh waktu lama dan ia tetap akan tiba di markasnya tepat waktu.

Sai, pemuda pucat itu, berbelok ke toko buku yang letaknya tak jauh dari perpustakaan, dan langsung menuju ke bagian alat-alat tulis dan lukis. Ia tersenyum sendiri saat melihat deretan buku sketsa yang dipajang di salah satu rak.

Buku sketsa yang dijual sekarang sudah jauh lebih beragam dibanding beberapa tahun lalu. Terkadang, ia sampai kebingungan walau hanya memilih satu. Mulai dari meneliti tebal dan jenis kertas, membandingkan ukuran, _cover_, hingga kualitas buku yang akan dibelinya.

Tapi sekali lagi, ia masih punya banyak waktu.

"Tetap tidak bisa, ya?"

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba mampir di telinganya dan membuat alis hitamnya sedikit berkerut. Ia mengenal suara bernada kecewa tersebut. Milik seorang _shinobi_ yang dikenal sebagai pecinta anjing.

Cukup mengherankan.

Sekian tahun mengenal _shinobi_ Inuzuka, rasanya baru kali ini Sai menemukan Kiba berkeliaran di toko buku tanpa suara gonggongan Akamaru.

Tapi sepertinya ia tidak perlu heran. Sai dapat merasakan _chakra_ lain di dekat pemuda Inuzuka itu. Tampaknya Kiba sedang mengantar seseorang ke toko buku dan mereka berdua kini bercakap-cakap di lorong seberang.

Sai tidak bermaksud menyalahkan suara Kiba yang terlalu keras. Namun tanpa bermaksud menguping, pembicaraan mereka terdengar juga di telinganya.

Sepertinya Kiba berniat mengajak Rei, lawan bicaranya, untuk melihat anjing barunya esok pagi, namun Rei menolak dan menawarkan sore hari saja.

Sang pemuda pucat kemudian berniat mempercepat urusannya agar tidak perlu menguping pembicaraan mereka lebih jauh. Rasanya tidak nyaman mendengar percakapan orang lain apalagi yang bersifat pribadi seperti ini. _Bukan hal baik_, begitu yang dikatakan buku.

"Kenapa tidak bisa pagi?"

Suara kecewa Kiba kembali terdengar dan membuat Sai semakin ingin lekas pergi.

"Maafkan aku. Pagi harinya aku menjaga Toko Bunga Yamanaka."

Seketika itu juga Sai mengurungkan niat.

Benar bahwa ia bukan tipe yang senang menguping pembicaraan orang selain dalam misi. Ia juga bukan tipe yang suka bergosip. Tapi sesuatu tak kasat mata telah menahan sepasang kakinya agar tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Heh? Kenapa?"

"Ino-_chan_ akan pergi misi dalam waktu lama. Dia menitipkan bunga-bunganya padaku."

Jeda beberapa detik hingga terdengar suara Inuzuka Kiba, "Ooooh."

Hening.

Sai masih berdiri tegak di tempatnya sementara telinganya masih terpasang awas. Netra hitamnya kemudian menyapu deretan buku sketsa di depannya. Karena masih jua tak terdengar suara, tangan pucatnya kemudian bergerak ke arah buku sketsa dengan sampul berwarna kebiruan yang tiba-tiba menarik perhatiannya. Ia meraih buku itu dan membuka-bukanya dengan sedikit heran. Baru kali ini rasanya ia tertarik dengan warna cerah seperti ini, mengingat nyaris semua benda-benda miliknya berwarna gelap.

"Ino itu kuat ya."

Kini gerakan tangannya terhenti.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Dia memang _kunoichi_ hebat, Kiba-_kun_."

"Aaaa, aku tahu, dia memang hebat. Tapi yang kumaksud tadi adalah hatinya."

"H-hatinya?"

Pertanyaan yang sama muncul di dada Sai.

Terdengar helaan napas. "Kau tidak melihatnya langsung, Rei-_chan_. Aku melihat sendiri saat dia menangis di hadapan kami. Siapa pun yang melihatnya saat itu, pasti mengerti bagaimana perasaannya dulu pada si Uchiha. Lalu jika melihat dia yang sekarang, aku jadi merasa dia itu sangat kuat."

Ada jeda cukup lama di sana.

"A-aku ... aku tidak tahu cerita itu ..."

"Memang bukan cerita yang menyenangkan."

"Tapi ... yang kutahu sekarang, Ino-_chan_ sedang dekat dengan _shinobi_ yang pandai melukis."

"Maksudmu Sai? Aku tidak begitu tahu soal itu sih. Mungkin saja benar. Si Pucat itu sangat mirip Sasuke, tahu. Dia sudah seperti Sasuke yang berganti kulit saja."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku berharap dia bisa jadi pengganti yang baik untuk Ino-_chan_."

"Semoga saja. Jadi, apakah besok pagi kau tetap tidak bisa datang?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak bisa, Kiba-_kun_."

Suara-suara itu terdengar semakin samar seiring kaki-kaki mereka yang menjauh pergi. Meninggalkan tanda tanya di dada Sai yang masih berdiri diam di tempatnya.

_Apa yang telah didengarnya barusan?_

Sai menatap buku sketsa di tangannya beberapa lama.

Rasanya ... ia mengerti satu hal.

Sekian hari yang lalu, ia memberikan buku sketsa favoritnya pada Ino sementara buku sketsa lainnya juga sudah habis terpakai. Selama beberapa saat, ia tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sangat disukainya yaitu menggambar sebab bukunya tidak ada. Karena itulah, ia membeli lagi buku sketsa serupa sebagai ganti.

Buku sketsa serupa sebagai ganti.

Pengganti?

Yang serupa?

Alis hitamnya nyaris menyatu, menandakan kerasnya ia berpikir. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa otaknya menyusun kesimpulan seperti ini dan menyisakan sebuah tanda tanya di hatinya.

Bukankah―bukankah hampir sama dengan dirinya?

Sai tidak punya emosi untuk merasakannya. Sai juga bukan tipe yang senang bergosip. Jadi, seharusnya dia tidak apa-apa saat mendengar semua itu. Mendengar bahwa dirinya hanyalah seorang pengganti. Begitulah hal tersirat yang dapat ditangkapnya dari pembicaraan tadi.

Sejak semula, keberadaannya di Tim 7 hanyalah sebagai pengganti Sasuke, menggantikan sementara selama pemuda Uchiha itu tidak ada. Dan sekarang, setelah mendengar bahwa Ino dulunya menyukai pemuda Uchiha itu, lalu dikait-kaitkan dengan dirinya, mendadak membuat dirinya merasa tak nyaman.

Apakah ia memang ditakdirkan hanya sebagai pengganti? Hanya karena mirip? Begitukah yang dipikirkan mereka?

Sebelumnya Sai tidak pernah begitu memikirkan pendapat dan perkataan orang lain tentang dirinya. Asalkan yang dilakukannya tidak bertentangan dengan misi, baginya bukan masalah.

Lagi pula ia tidak mengenal emosi. Jadi tak apa-apa.

_Seharusnya_.

Ia mengangkat tangan pucatnya dan memandangi tangan kokoh yang telah banyak bertempur dan memakai _jutsu_. Kemudian menggerakkan dan meletakkannya di depan dada. Mencengkeram sedikit kemejanya.

_Lalu, rasa sakit ini apa?_

Mendadak, semua buku yang dibacanya tadi menjadi tak ada artinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Markas Utama _Tokushu Butai_ bukan tempat menarik untuk dikunjungi, terutama di sore hari menjelang malam begini. Selain suasananya yang suram dan serba gelap, arsitektur gedungnya pun rumit dan penuh misteri. Hanya ninja dengan pertanda khusus yang bisa masuk ke sana, dan tentunya para _shinobi_ yang tergabung dalam pasukan khusus tersebut.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam tengah melangkahkan kaki tegapnya melewati pintu logam dengan deteksi _chakra_. Wajah pucatnya masih tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Hanya saja, wajahnya kali ini tampak berkali lipat lebih rumit dari biasanya. Dan sepertinya akan semakin bertambah rumit ketika iris hitamnya menangkap sesuatu yang tersaji di layar saat memasuki ruang utama.

Di sebelah barat, tampak layar raksasa yang menampilkan berita terkini seputar keamanan di dalam wilayah Konoha. Sementara di sebelah timur, layar raksasa serupa menampilkan berita terbaru untuk area di sekeliling perbatasan Konoha. Yang ditampilkan di sana memang hanya gambaran informasi secara umum, dimaksudkan jika terjadi sesuatu, para _shinobi_ khusus dapat segera bergerak sewaktu-waktu.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, pemuda itu dapat melihat salah satu berita di sana yang menampilkan bahwa seorang utusan Suna telah datang menemui _Rokudaime Hokage_ sehingga penjagaan gedung _Hokage_ menjadi sedikit lebih diperketat. Tak heran jika beberapa _shinobi_ di ruangan itu terlihat sedang bergegas.

"Kudengar, tujuan Putri Suna kemari adalah untuk mengajukan permohonan bantuan _jutsu_ pikiran dari Klan Yamanaka. Apa itu benar?"

"Ya, maka dari itu kita berdua dikirim untuk menambah penjagaan di Gedung _Hokage_."

Sai sadar ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Ini bukan dalam misi dan ia sudah beberapa kali menguping pembicaraan orang. Sekilas, ia tampak sedang menunggu jadwal patroli rutin miliknya di depan loket bawah layar. Namun telinganya tetap tajam menyimak pembicaraan dua _shinobi_ rekannya beberapa meter di belakang yang tak sengaja tertangkap oleh pendengarannya.

"Jadi, apa kita perlu mengawasi kepergian mereka juga ke Suna?"

"Kau bercanda? Seorang Putri Suna, Yamanaka, Nara, dan masih ditambah Uchiha. Hanya orang bosan hidup yang berani cari mati dengan mereka."

Dua detik kemudian, suara mereka lenyap bersama asap putih.

Sai masih berdiri tegak di tempatnya. Jadwal patrolinya sudah keluar dan ia belum juga menggerakkan tangan untuk mengambilnya.

Jadi, ini misi Ino.

Pergi ke Suna.

Bersama Putri Suna, Nara, dan masih ditambah ... Uchiha?

Tangan pucatnya kemudian bergerak meraih jadwalnya namun hanya dipandanginya sekilas. Minat membacanya tiba-tiba menguap entah kemana. Ia menggulung kembali jadwalnya, menaruhnya di saku, kemudian secepatnya berlalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu hal—semakin tak ingin dipikir justru akan semakin terpikir.

Sai masih ingat penggal kalimat dari salah satu buku yang pernah dibacanya. Saat itu ia hanya sekedar membaca dan tidak begitu memikirkan maksudnya. Namun kali ini sepertinya ia mengerti.

Sepulang dari Markas, Sai sudah berniat untuk melukis senja. Melukis biasanya ampuh mengembalikan fokusnya pada misi. Ia telah terbiasa melakukan sesuatu dengan teratur dan penuh konsentrasi selama sekian tahun ini. Setiap kali fokusnya terganggu, melukis selalu menjadi jawaban kegundahannya.

Namun yang terjadi kini justru sebaliknya.

Benar bahwa ia menyelesaikan lukisannya dengan amat baik sebagaimana biasa. Namun yang dilukisnya sama sekali bukan pemandangan senja yang terlihat dari celah jendela apartemennya. Tetapi salah seorang penghuni Konoha. Lebih tepatnya seorang _kunoichi_ wanita. Dan lebih tepatnya lagi, bernama Yamanaka Ino.

Sai masih terdiam menatap karyanya hingga beberapa saat. Ia tidak jua menemukan jawaban atas tindakannya barusan dan ini benar-benar membuatnya heran. Rasanya segala hal yang ingin dilakukannya malahan jadi bertentangan.

Berusaha tidak memikirkannya, namun ia justru semakin kepikiran. Berusaha mengembalikan fokus, namun konsentrasinya malah semakin baur.

Tak dipungkiri ia kini tengah memikirkan misi yang akan dijalankan seseorang. Ia mengenal perasaan cemas dan khawatir yang sedang dirasakannya. Namun ia tak mengetahui alasannya.

Menurut perhitungan ninjanya, jelas tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan ataupun dipikirkan. Sebagaimana yang dikatakan temannya tadi, rekan seperjalanan gadis itu adalah _shinobi-shinobi_ hebat dan jenius. Jangan lupakan pula Putri Suna yang tangguh dan Ino sendiri yang juga _kunoichi_ hebat. Seharusnya tak ada alasan untuk cemas dan semacamnya.

Tetapi.

Rona semu. Bola mata. Buku sketsa. Dan Suna.

Keempat hal itu terus menerus berputar dalam benaknya. Sesuatu dalam dirinya pun seolah terus menerus mendesaknya.

Sekian detik berdiam, pemuda itu tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri. Ia tahu, kali ini tak akan ia temukan jawabannya di buku. Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan bertemu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam telah sempurna menyelimuti Konoha sejak beberapa saat lalu. Di salah satu sudut depan sebuah rumah, tampak seorang pemuda berambut hitam tengah berdiri bersandar dinding. Ia terlihat sedang menunggu sesuatu―atau seseorang.

Namun sepertinya sosok yang dinantinya belum jua datang.

Netra gelap pemuda itu menyapu jalanan di depannya sekilas sebelum kemudian berputar satu kali dengan gerakan lambat. Biasanya ia tidak pernah keberatan menunggu dalam diam.

Sejak dulu, ia sudah sangat terlatih memburu sesuatu. Dalam perburuan, seringkali pula ia harus menunggu berjam-jam bahkan berhari-hari demi mengintai mangsanya.

Tapi kali ini dirinya sedang tidak berada dalam perburuan. Wajarkah jika tiba-tiba ia ingin segera menyudahinya selekas mungkin? Wajarkah jika tiba-tiba ia menjadi tidak sabar? Seharusnya tidak.

Tapi kenapa sampai saat ini Ino belum juga kembali?

Instingnya sebagai ninja mulai berprasangka.

_Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi pada Ino?_ tanya sudut hatinya.

Sudut hati lainnya menjawab, _bukankah Konoha wilayah yang aman?_

Sai menyandarkan punggungnya lagi ke dinding. Ia melipat tangan sementara kepalanya menggeleng satu kali.

Kenapa ia jadi khawatir begini? Entah sudut hatinya yang sebelah mana lagi yang bergumam. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri seperti ini.

Iris hitam itu kemudian segera memejam mengenyahkan bermacam-macam prasangka yang menggelayuti kepalanya. Tidak biasanya pula ia kehilangan fokus seperti ini.

Tapi gadis itu _saudara_ yang harus dikhawatirkannya kan?

Sai kembali membuka mata, mencoba tetap konsentrasi dan mempertahankan sikap tenangnya. Kepala hitamnya kemudian mendongak ke atas menatap langit. Iris gelapnya mengamati bulan di sana yang tampak bersinar cerah.

Seketika ia tersentak.

Siapa yang menjamin Konoha aman? Bukankah sebelumnya pernah terjadi peristiwa penculikan salah seorang putri keluarga Hyuuga? Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hal itu?

Sai menegakkan punggungnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tenang sekarang. Namun sebelum benar-benar mengambil sikap, ia bisa merasakan napasnya berhenti.

.

.

.

.

Helaian pirang pucat itu masih tampak samar sekian meter di depan sana, dan semakin tersamarkan oleh gelapnya malam. Tapi ia sangat mengenal pemiliknya. Pun hawa keberadaan yang khas dan entah sejak kapan telah diingatnya.

Jarak keduanya semakin tipis saat helaian pirang itu terlihat semakin jelas hingga menampilkan sosok pemiliknya. Ya, dia sudah datang.

Yamanaka Ino.

Gadis itu tampak terkejut saat kemudian melihatnya. Langkahnya bahkan sempat terhenti di tempatnya.

Sai sendiri tahu, dirinya tidak terkejut. Sebelumnya, ia bahkan sudah menunggu dengan gelisah sekian lama. Namun seluruh tubuhnya kini justru tak bergerak. Entah apa yang terjadi, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bergerak.

Tidak.

Ia terlalu terpaku pada bola mata yang kini terlihat asing.

Seolah tersirat di sana, gadis itu tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya sekarang. Semua tanda tanya yang sebelumnya bercokol di benaknya, mendadak segera digantikan oleh tanda tanya lain.

Baru beberapa jam yang lalu mereka bertemu dan sekarang sudah seperti asing. Kenapa? Apa dia sudah berbuat kesalahan?

"Sai?"

Suara Ino terdengar di telinganya. Setiap kali hening menyelimuti mereka, memang selalu gadis itu yang memecahnya.

"Kau di sini?"

Sai tak melihat ekspresi di wajah gadis Yamanaka itu, meski bibirnya tersenyum―senyum yang berkali lipat lebih palsu dari biasanya.

"Ada apa?"

Sai masih tidak menjawab. Bukankah seharusnya ia yang bertanya? Apa yang terjadi pada Ino?

Ia ingin bersuara. Tapi netra hitamnya terlalu terpaku pada bola mata _aquamarine_ yang memantulkan sinar bulan. Ada kabut tersembunyi di balik bola mata itu.

"Ada keperluan apa kemari?"

Suara itu terdengar lagi dan kabut itu semakin nyata.

"Kenapa kau ada di si—"

"Ino-_chan,_" Sai akhirnya bersuara meski suaranya sendiri terdengar aneh dan berat di telinganya sendiri. Jeda tiga detik hingga dua patah kata kembali meluncur dari bibirnya, "Kau menangis."

Pemuda itu bisa melihat gadis di depannya terkejut. Tapi ia yakin, dirinya tidak salah. Meski menurut kamus, menangis itu mengeluarkan air mata dan terkadang mengeluarkan suara, tapi melihat Ino seperti ini, ia yakin gadis itu pasti sedang menangis.

Rasanya seperti _de javu_.

Berkelebat dalam ingatannya.

Malam saat di lapangan Tim 7. Lalu malam di tengah jalan sepulang dari misi. Kemudian sekarang. Meskipun berbeda-beda, namun ekspresi Ino yang seperti ini mengingatkannya pada ekspresi salah seorang rekan timnya.

"Kau bilang apa barusan? Haha. Aku tidak menangis."

Benar, sama persis. _Puzzle-puzzle_ yang sama. Dengan _alasan _yang juga sama? Mungkinkah? Bukankah mereka akan berada dalam misi yang sama?

Rahang pemuda itu mendadak mengeras. Ia tidak pernah seemosional ini sebelumnya. Segala hal yang sejak tadi berada dalam pikirannya kini muncul kembali berdesakan memenuhi dadanya.

"Sama sekali tidak menangis," gadis itu mengangkat tangannya hendak menyentuh ujung kelopak matanya yang kering.

Namun Sai tiba-tiba menangkap tangannya. "Kau menangis," katanya lagi.

Gadis itu terkejut lagi kemudian segera mencoba melepaskan diri. Tapi Sai sudah terlanjur mencengkeramnya terlalu kuat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara Ino kini semakin terdengar asing di telinga Sai. "Lepas―"

"Kau menangis."

Tiga kali. Sai telah mengatakan kalimat yang sama tiga kali. Seharusnya gadis di depannya mengerti. Orang bodoh mana pun tahu jika dirinya betul-betul menangis.

"Ino-_chan_. Kau menangis. _Lagi_."

Dan sekarang menjadi empat kali. Apa Ino belum juga mengerti? Lihat, kaca bening itu benar-benar pecah sekarang.

Kini Sai merasa ada yang sangat sakit di dadanya, dan semakin sakit ketika ia mengucapkan tanya, "Apa _orang itu_ membuatmu menangis?"

Kali ini ia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya.

"Waktu itu dan malam kemarin kau menangis, apa semua juga karena _orang itu_?"

Sudah terlalu sakit, tapi masih belum cukup. Masih ada yang ingin ditanyakannya pada gadis itu. Karena itu, ia kembali bersuara, "Ino-_chan_."

Kalimat berikut adalah puncaknya.

"Apa kau selalu menangis untuk _orang itu_? Sama seperti Sakura?"

Senyap. Pertanyaan barusan hanya dijawab oleh hembusan angin. Terbang dan lalu begitu saja.

Tak ada jawaban yang terdengar, tapi ia memang tidak butuh jawaban. Karena ia sudah pernah mengetahuinya sebelumnya. Dan kali ini, ia tak ingin mendengar lagi hal yang sama.

Pemuda itu merasa napasnya kian sesak, namun cengkeramannya perlahan melunak.

"Jangan menangis lagi."

Dan kini tangannya benar-benar lepas.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi setiap kali melihat ini—"

Iris biru gadis di depannya melebar kala tangan pucatnya bergerak menyentuh pipi yang basah dan mengusap aliran bening itu dengan sangat lambat.

"―rasanya ada yang sangat sakit disini."

Sai memindahkan tangannya. Ke depan dadanya.

"Aku tidak bisa ..."

Ia menggeleng satu kali dan mencengkeram erat pakaiannya.

"Melihatmu seperti ini."

Kini gadis Yamanaka di depannya sempurna terisak, "Maaf ..."

Sekali lagi hanya angin yang menjawabnya dengan embusan. Membiarkannya terbang dan lalu begitu saja.

_Ino__._

Lidah Sai terasa kelu. Seluruh tubuhnya yang biasanya mampu bergerak cepat dalam setiap misi, kini seolah kaku. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu agar isak gadis di depannya berhenti, namun otot tangannya tak segera bergerak sesuai keinginan otaknya.

Saat tangannya akhirnya terangkat, isak gadis itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Seketika itu juga Sai menurunkan tangannya kembali.

Iris hitamnya bisa melihat bola mata biru yang kini menyorotnya. Sorot mata itu sedikit berubah. Belum sepenuhnya―tapi nyaris.

Menyeka air matanya hingga menyisakan bekas basah, gadis itu lalu tersenyum—kali ini bukan senyum palsu, "Maaf membuatmu khawatir." Ia mengusap matanya lagi satu kali. Tiba-tiba ia tertawa kecil.

_A―apa?_

Obsidian Sai melebar. Apa ia tidak salah lihat―atau dengar―jika gadis di depannya ini tertawa?

Ino menghentikan tawanya. Masih dengan senyum, gadis itu berkata, "Tapi kau salah. Haha, kenapa aku harus mengikuti Sakura? Memangnya Sakura menangis karena _siapa_?"

Tunggu, ada yang salah di sini.

Sai sudah akan bersuara namun sekali lagi Ino mendahuluinya, "Aku hanya sedang sedih karena teringat ayah dan guruku. Besok aku akan pergi meninggalkan mereka, mungkin dalam waktu lama. Jadi yah, aku menangis seperti ini."

Bukan, bukan ini yang sebenarnya dimaksud Ino.

"Maafkan aku ya. Aku memang cengeng sekali."

Kenapa jadi begini?

"Lalu, kau sendiri ada keperluan apa kemari?"

Sai benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti, di mana semua teori di bukunya salah. Gadis di depannya tidak jujur dengan apa yang dirasakannya sendiri. Namun jika Sai memaksanya jujur seperti tadi, apa gadis ini akan menangis lagi?

Pemuda itu tidak tahu mana yang lebih sakit. Mendengar kebohongan yang terus diucapkan Ino atau melihatnya menangis.

"Ah, apa aku belum cerita? Aku akan berangkat misi ke Suna besok malam. Dan belum tahu kapan akan kembali, tergantung selesainya misi," gadis itu masih berkata-kata.

Sementara Sai masih tegak di tempatnya. Ino sudah mengatakannya siang tadi. Tapi kali ini rasanya berbeda. Sepertinya, ini bukan ide yang baik. Tapi melihat raut wajah Ino yang berusaha keras seperti itu, rasanya ia tidak tega memaksanya untuk berhenti memasang senyum palsu.

Lantas apa ia harus turut larut dalam skenario gadis itu? Apa berbohong membuatnya lebih nyaman?

_Ino itu kuat ya. Yang kumaksud adalah hatinya._

Ia teringat kembali kalimat yang sempat didengarnya tadi. Mungkin ia memang harus berpura-pura tidak tahu dan bersikap seperti biasa. Ia tidak tega menghancurkan pertahanan yang sudah dibangun gadis itu dalam sesaat.

Karena itu yang dilakukannya adalah merespons dengan bertanya, "Apa misimu kali ini begitu berat?"

Gadis itu balas menanggapi dengan tertawa, "Haha. Tidak ada yang berat untuk Klan Yamanaka."

Tidak ada lagi yang bicara.

Angin kali ini bertiup lebih kencang. Helai pirang pucat gadis di depannya bahkan sampai beterbangan. Tapi dibiarkan begitu saja oleh pemiliknya.

Gadis itu justru mengangkat alis saat melihatnya. Lalu berkata dengan nada ringan, "Kalau begini kau jadi terlihat mirip Sasuke."

Hn?

_Kalimat ini_.

Rambut Sai memang sudah sedikit memanjang. Tak heran jika angin kencang membuat poni dan rambutnya sedikit terbang.

Tapi perkataan barusan seketika membangkitkan lagi hal yang sudah ingin dilupakannya. Tanpa sadar rahangnya kembali mengeras.

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"

"Hm? Tanyakan saja."

Sai menatap Ino dengan sepasang obsidiannya yang menyorot langsung pada _aquamarine_ itu.

"Apa menurutmu aku mirip Sasuke?"

"Eh?" gadis itu mengerjap, tampak bingung dan sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan barusan.

"Apa kau berteman denganku karena aku mirip dengannya?"

Kali ini ekspresi gadis itu berubah. Ia hanya menatap Sai dengan tatapan asing. Pemuda itu menyadarinya tapi sesak di rongga dadanya tak bisa membuatnya berhenti bertanya.

Berikut adalah yang terakhir.

"Seandainya aku tidak mirip Sasuke, apa kau tetap akan mengajakku berteman?"

Lama.

Ino masih menatapnya. Ada jeda di mana mereka hanya berdiri tegak di tempat masing-masing seolah mencoba bicara lewat tatapan mata.

Sang pemuda pucat kemudian dapat menangkap ekspresi sedih yang sekilas nampak di bola mata biru itu sebelum pemiliknya segera menutupnya dengan senyum tipis, "Semua itu tidak benar. Kau adalah kau. Dirimu adalah milikmu seutuhnya."

Gadis di depannya berkata jujur. Tapi Sai tidak mengerti. Lalu kenapa Ino terlihat sedih saat mengatakannya?

Pemuda itu masih ingin memastikan, "Kau tidak keberatan berteman denganku?"

"Bicara apa kau. Tentu saja tidak," jawab gadis itu cepat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya mengarah pada langit malam di atas sana. Lalu berkata dengan nada rendah, "Entah sejak kapan, kau orang pertama yang selalu ada saat aku menangis. Tidak, aku tidak pernah keberatan. Kau adalah temanku―bukan, kau adalah saudaraku."

_Tidak, aku tidak pernah keberatan._

Ino mengatakan bagian itu dengan jujur.

Mendengarnya tiba-tiba membuat semua kepepatan yang sedari tadi membebani dada Sai seolah menguap begitu saja. Napasnya menjadi lebih ringan dan tidak lagi sesak seperti semula. Pertama kalinya pula dalam hidupnya, ia merasa ... lega?

Dan dalam sekejap berganti dengan emosi lain yang belum dikenalnya. Perasaan yang membuatnya ketagihan. Berdebar aneh, tapi bukan hal yang buruk. Justru ia terus menginginkan perasaan itu bertahan lebih lama di dadanya.

Aneh, tapi ia menikmatinya.

Semakin aneh kala ia sadar, ia tak ingin berhenti menatap Ino. Tatapannya enggan beralih dari gadis Yamanaka itu.

Angin malam biasanya membuatnya merasa dingin. Tapi kali ini berbeda.

"Kau sendiri kenapa mau berteman denganku? Kau tidak merasa keberatan?" Ino tiba-tiba balik bertanya. Gadis itu kini ganti menatapnya.

Pertanyaan itu terulang di dada Sai.

_Kenapa?_

Sama dengan Ino. Tentu ia sama sekali tidak keberatan berteman dengan gadis pirang itu. Ia bahkan sangat menikmati pertemanan mereka. Ia juga tidak keberatan menjadi saudaranya—setidaknya begitu yang dirasakannya hingga beberapa detik lalu.

Tapi barusan sepertinya ... berteman saja tidak cukup. Bersaudara pun belum cukup. _Bagaimana mengatakannya?_

"Haha tidak usah dijawab," gadis itu sudah menyahut lebih dulu. Lalu menunduk dan bergumam perlahan, "Semakin malam aku memang semakin melantur."

Tidak, bukan begitu.

Menggambar. Kaligrafi. Momen tofu. Langit pagi. Senja.

Sai ingat daftar hal yang disukainya. Namun yang barusan ini telah melebihi itu semua. Rasanya ia bahkan tidak keberatan untuk menempatkan Yamanaka Ino pada urutan pertama hal yang disukainya.

Tapi―tunggu sebentar.

Sudah berapa kali dalam seharian ini ia menggunakan pertimbangan sisi emosional dan perasaannya? Apa emosinya memang sudah benar-benar kembali seluruhnya?

Dan kali ini perasaannya telah menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan semuanya.

"Ino—"

"Sudah malam, Sai." Gadis itu masih menunduk. Kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan berkata tanpa melihat ke arahnya, "Selamat malam."

Itu kalimat terakhir Ino yang didengar Sai malam itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya di jam yang sama.

Sai mendapati sepasang _aquamarine_ itu terkejut saat melihatnya berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Sebelum gadis itu sempat merespons apa pun, Sai sudah lebih dulu bertanya, "Kau benar-benar akan pergi malam ini?"

Iris biru itu mengerjap—menampakkan sisa keterkejutan di sana.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi malam ini, Ino-_chan_?"

Setelah Sai mengulang kalimatnya yang kedua, barulah Ino bereaksi. Gadis itu kemudian menunduk, membetulkan tas bawaannya lalu menjawab pendek, "Ya."

Menilik perlengkapan yang dibawa Ino, Sai sudah tahu jika gadis di depannya akan benar-benar meninggalkan Konoha malam ini. Katanya dengan hati-hati, "Ino-_chan_."

Berikut adalah poinnya.

"Apa aku boleh meminjam waktumu sebentar?"

Gerakan Ino terhenti sesaat, namun gadis itu segera melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya dan tak menoleh saat balik bertanya, "Maksudmu?"

Hening sebentar. Aura pembicaraan malam ini tiba-tiba terasa berkali lipat lebih suram dibanding pembicaraan-pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya.

Sai akhirnya menggerakkan bibirnya untuk bersuara, "Ada yang mau kukatakan."

"Maaf, Sai. Tapi aku terburu-buru." Gadis itu bahkan tak menyisakan sedikit pun jeda di sana.

"Kupikir tidak akan butuh waktu lama."

"Lain kali saja. Aku harus konsentrasi dengan misiku."

Obsidian Sai memaku sosok pirang yang masih sibuk dengan tasnya.

"Sama sekali tidak bisa sekarang?"

"Tenang saja. Lain kali pasti bisa," gadis itu terlihat ingin menyudahi pembicaraan. Ia bahkan mendongak dan menatap Sai dengan bola mata birunya. "Setelah misiku selesai, aku janji tidak akan ke mana-mana," lanjutnya dan ditutup dengan senyum sepintas.

Namun apa yang sekarang dilihat Sai telah membuatnya mengesampingkan sejenak tujuannya semula. Terutama setelah menyaksikan senyum dan ekspresi Ino barusan.

Obsidian pemuda itu menyorot semakin dalam.

"Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja."

Gadis itu justru mengibaskan tangan dan tersenyum―setengah palsu padanya, "Kau tahu bagaimana aku."

Benar.

Hanya sekian hari bersama dan Sai tahu bagaimana Yamanaka Ino. Terlebih benteng pertahanan yang sejak semula dibangun gadis itu dan tak dapat ia tembus dengan mudah. Sorot khawatir yang selalu tersembunyi di balik binar _aquamarine_ adalah salah satu perwujudannya.

Gadis itu tidak suka terlihat lemah―meski alasan utamanya karena ia benci merepotkan orang lain. Sai tahu itu. Butuh waktu untuk membuat pintunya lunak dan terbuka. Dan ia juga tahu, sekarang Ino sedang menutup rapat gerbangnya dan tidak mengizinkannya masuk, juga bahwa saat ini mereka memang tidak punya cukup waktu.

Kurang lebih itu yang sedang disampaikan gadis ini padanya.

"Kau mau mengantar kepergianku?"

Sai tidak terkejut mendengarnya. Kali ini pun ia mengerti. Ino mengatakan itu karena dirinya masih saja berdiri tegak di sana sementara jam keberangkatan misinya sudah semakin dekat.

Seharusnya Sai segera pergi jika menurut pada isyarat barusan. Namun yang dilakukan pemuda itu justru menunduk, meraih tas bawaan Ino dan langsung menaruhnya di pundak. "Kubawakan bawaanmu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sai sudah lebih dulu berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki.

Beberapa waktu lalu, ia juga pernah pergi misi. Tapi kali ini segala sesuatunya terasa begitu berbeda. Seharusnya ia merasa hangat dan lega seperti kemarin, tapi yang terjadi justru semakin sesak. Hingga mungkin sulit untuk sekedar bernapas.

Langkah-langkah kecil mulai terdengar menyusul. Juga suara familier di belakang punggungnya. "Tidak perlu repot-repot."

Tapi pemuda itu tidak menolehkan kepala sama sekali dan hanya menjawab dengan sepatah kata, "Hn."

Jika saja gadis itu tahu apa yang dilakukannya seharian ini hingga memutuskan untuk menemuinya. Ya, ia yang selalu berhati-hati dan memikirkan matang-matang tindakannya, kini telah merasa terdorong untuk itu.

Baginya, selalu ada alasan dalam setiap perbuatan. Kali ini apa? Dan ia memilih melakukan semua yang diinginkan hatinya sambil mencari tahu maksud keinginannya yang sebenarnya.

Namun sepertinya Ino sedang tidak ingin membahas apa pun―dan pemuda itu tidak mungkin memaksa. Apalagi setelah mendengar kata misi. Pertimbangan rasionalnya membuatnya mengedepankan misi di atas segala-galanya.

Keadaan justru berkembang semakin jauh dan pembicaraan mereka tak berujung lancar. Sepertinya malam ini benar-benar menjadi malam yang suram.

_Mungkin memang harus lain kali._

Bukan malam ini.

_Mungkin memang harus nanti._

Sai menghentikan langkahnya.

Gerbang desa mulai terlihat. Dari kejauhan, tampak pula dari bayangan sosok-sosok lain yang tengah menuju direksi yang sama.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku sampai sini," Ino mengatakan itu ketika Sai menyerahkan bawaaannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi gadis itu untuk memakainya di punggung. Tak butuh waktu lama pula bagi _kunoichi_ itu untuk berbalik memunggunginya.

"Ino-_chan_."

Tepat sebelum jarak di antara mereka semakin melebar.

"Berjanjilah untuk segera kembali."

Hanya jeda sebentar sebelum punggung itu menjauh disertai jawaban pendek, "Ya."

Tak ada kalimat apa pun lagi setelahnya dan mereka benar-benar berpisah.

Sai tidak ingin memikirkan mengapa Ino menjawab setengahnya dengan berbohong dan setengahnya lagi dengan jujur. Ia sedang tidak ingin menganalisis mana yang benar seperti biasa. Ia juga sedang tidak ingin bertanya-tanya mengapa suara Ino terdengar bergetar di telinganya.

Pemuda itu hanya tegak di tempatnya. Menahan kakinya agar tetap berdiri di sana. Ia adalah _shinobi_ dan sudah sangat terbiasa dengan berbagai macam penyiksaan, penderitaan dan kondisi menyakitkan. Ia terlahir dengan itu.

Ini adalah misi.

Betapa pun ia menginginkannya.

Tapi tidak.

Ia tidak mau emosinya yang telah bangkit, kembali tertidur. Ia tidak akan rela melupakan segala emosi yang sudah dirasakannya sekian hari ini. Karena itu, ia akan tetap bangun dan berdiri. Tak peduli seberapa pun sakitnya.

Meski rasanya semakin tak terdefinisi saat helai keemasan itu benar-benar pupus dan menghilang dari jangkauan matanya.

Tak lagi tersentuh oleh sapuan netra hitamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A.N:**

Err masih suram dan membosankan? Atau jangan-jangan malah kelewat melodrama?! (tampar Lala bolak-balik). Hiks setelah Shikamaru Hiden, lagi-lagi aku diserang badai depresi berkat Sakura Hiden. Oh God toloong, nasib Sakura di fiksiku ini masih lebih mulus dibanding imajinasinya om Tomohito Osaki T.T kebalikan dengan nasib Ino (dan entah kenapa malah lebih suka SaiIno versi Breeze #plak)

Ta-tapi karena masing-masing penulis berhak berimajinasi, maka tak apa ya jika imajinasiku terbatas seperti ini :) Chapter depan, aku janji bakal jauh lebih cerah dengan menu inti ketiga mostly dari sudut pandang Ino :3

Jadi, apa aku boleh memeluk kalian? Terima kasih banyaak masih berkenan nemenin bertualang dalam dunia imajinatif Breeze (peluk erat sampe gabisa napas). Aku beneran terharu :*

**de-chan**: hehe iya nih maaf yah apdetnya makin lama (nangis di dada Sai). Oke siaap kakak! Makasih banyak udah nyempetin mampir lagi dan ninggalin jejak (peluk) :*

**Indri**: hihi ngga cuma Ino kayaknya, ayang Sai juga galau. Aku ikut dukung mereka supaya cepet jadi pasangan! XD Makasih juga kakak, udah mampir :*

Chapter ini rasanya pengen rombak penulisannya berkali-kali. Nulis POV Sai-nya itu hiks susyah banget (Lala frustasi). Banyak kejanggalannya kah?

Kalau menemukan yang _aneh_, _lebay_, kurang_ feel_, atau _tak dimengerti_, sampaikan saja yah. Jika memungkinkan, akan segera ku-revisi :)

O yah, semangat UN bagi kakak-kakak yang menempuhnya! Semoga hasilnya terbaik dan maksimal :3

Emm. Sekali lagi, boleh aku memeluk kalian? Kalau tidak, hiks tendang aku melalui kolom review yah (ditendang beneran)

* * *

**Special thanks to:**  
Kamu yang berkenan membaca ini ;)

Suka SaiIno? Ayo tulis kisah mereka :D


	10. Angin, Bunga, dan Akar

Jika kau adalah bunga, maka aku akan menjadi akar yang menopangmu untuk mekar.

.

.

.

—**Kamus Besar Bahasa Shinobi―**

**angin** /a•ngin/ _noun_. **1** gerakan udara dari daerah bertekanan tinggi ke daerah bertekanan rendah; **2** hawa; udara; **3** kesempatan; kemungkinan; **4** kecenderungan yang agak menggembirakan; **-sepoi-sepoi** angin yang bertiup lemah lembut;

**bunga** /bu•nga/ _noun_. **1** bagian tumbuhan yang akan menjadi buah, biasanya elok warnanya dan harum baunya; kembang; **2** tambahan untuk memperindah; **3** tanda-tanda baik; **4** sesuatu yang dianggap elok (cantik) seperti bunga;

**akar** /a•kar/ _noun_. **1** bagian tumbuhan yang biasanya tertanam di dalam tanah sebagai penguat dan pengisap air/makanan; **2** asal mula; pokok; pangkal;

.

.

.

Berhenti.

Napasnya seolah berhenti saat mendapati sosok tak asing yang kini berdiri di depan rumahnya. Sama seperti yang lalu-lalu. _Selalu_ pemuda itu yang lebih dulu berada di situ.

Untuk beberapa saat, kakinya tak mampu bergerak.

Tapi ia ingat, ia sudah berjanji untuk melupakannya. Besok ia akan pergi dari sini dan semua pasti baik-baik saja. Ia hanya perlu melewati satu malam ini.

Gadis pirang itu lalu memasang senyum dan menyapa.

Tapi pria itu memang tahu segalanya. Menghancurkan semua pondasi yang telah dibangunnya hanya dengan melihat dan sepatah kalimat.

_Kau menangis._

Tidak.

Yamanaka Ino tidak ingin percaya pada pendengarannya saat ini. Ia bersikeras tetap tersenyum setengah bercanda dan bermaksud menunjukkan ujung kelopak matanya yang kering.

Tapi pemuda itu tiba-tiba menangkap tangannya. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri namun pemuda itu terlalu kuat mencengkeramnya.

Apa maksudnya?

Sisi rapuh dalam dirinya dengan segera mengambil alih. Matanya sudah benar-benar berkaca ketika mendengar pertanyaan beruntun yang diucapkan pemuda itu padanya.

_Apa _orang itu_ membuatmu menangis?_

_Apa kau selalu menangis untuk _orang itu_?_

_Sama seperti Sakura?_

Ino benci dirinya yang tidak bisa menahan isakannya kali ini. Tapi ia juga merasa asing dengan tatapan tajam pemuda itu padanya. Tidak pernah sebelumnya dia menatapnya seperti ini.

Lalu apa yang dikatakan pria itu? Menyamakan dirinya selalu menangis karena _sosok lain_? Jahat sekali.

Namun Ino dibuat terkejut ketika cengkeraman di tangannya tiba-tiba melunak. Pemuda itu bahkan menyentuh pipinya yang basah, mengusap air matanya dengan sangat lambat, dan berkata tak bisa melihatnya menangis. Pemuda itu juga meletakkan tangannya di depan dada dengan ekspresi sakit yang tak pernah diperlihatkan sebelumnya.

Ino tercekat.

Ia tidak biasa dikhawatirkan. Biasanya dia yang mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Tapi kali ini ...

Rasanya ia jadi ingin berharap, namun kesadarannya segera melarangnya. Gadis itu kemudian menghentikan tangisnya dan tertawa. Semua berkembang menjadi lebih lancar ketika ia mengatakan dirinya menangis karena teringat ayah dan gurunya. Ino tahu, pemuda itu mengerti jika dirinya berbohong. Tapi ia sudah berusaha keras.

Sayangnya, ia melakukan satu kesalahan fatal.

"Kalau begini kau jadi terlihat mirip Sasuke," katanya saat angin bertiup kencang.

Dan dalam sekejap semuanya berubah.

Ino tidak mengerti mengapa pemuda itu tiba-tiba bersikap aneh malam ini. Memaksanya, bertanya, dan menatap tajam padanya. Apa maksud semuanya? Apa itu artinya ia sudah boleh berharap sedikit saja?

Tapi sepertinya tidak.

Karena pemuda itu kemudian hanya bertanya, "Kau tidak keberatan berteman denganku?"

_Berteman_.

Ha-ha-ha.

Seperti ada lubang besar di dadanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah keberatan."

Ino menjawab jujur meski telinganya tak mau dengar segala hal tentang pertemanan. Ia tak mau dengar harapannya sekali lagi dipadamkan. Namun tak urung, ia penasaran dan memberanikan diri untuk balik bertanya.

Itu adalah kesalahan fatalnya yang kedua.

"Kau sendiri kenapa mau berteman denganku?"

Jeda.

Pemuda itu tidak segera mengatakan alasannya.

Sudah empat belas detik dan jantungnya tidak kuat bertahan lebih lama dari ini. Baiklah, lebih baik ia menghentikannya. Sudah tak ada harapan. Ini semua adalah kesalahan. Mereka memang hanya sebatas teman.

Dan pemikiran itu menghantuinya hingga tak bisa tidur semalaman.

Benar-benar payah.

Puncaknya saat malam menjelang keberangkatan.

Pemuda itu telah berdiri lebih dulu di depan pintu—sama seperti yang lalu-lalu. _Selalu_ pemuda itu yang lebih dulu berada di situ.

Ino terlalu terkejut namun segera tersadar. Dia tak ingin mendengar apa pun lagi atau ia akan semakin kehilangan daya untuk menyelesaikan misinya.

Tapi bagaimana dia bisa melupakan dengan mudah? Saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan pemuda itu.

_Berjanjilah untuk segera kembali._

Ya Tuhan.

Tolong.

Jangan mengatakan itu hanya untuk membuatnya semakin berharap.

Ino menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat sebelum menjawab singkat, "Ya."

Tak peduli jawaban itu diucapkannya dengan bergetar. Ia berharap masih punya waktu untuk melupakan semuanya di Suna nanti. Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya tanpa menghiraukan hawa dingin yang menerpa kulitnya.

Bukan lagi sekedar angin sepoi.

_Ini adalah badai._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**BREEZE (Angin sepoi-sepoi)**_

_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
Arti kata dari KBBI_

_CANON setting after war  
(before NaruHina's wedding)_

_Sebuah fiksi untuk kamu  
Sai x Ino_

_**OOC**__, TYPO, EYD, __**RUSH**__,  
__**COMPLETE**_

**ditulis hanya untuk hiburan**  
**bukan keuntungan material apa pun**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Penggalan ingatan itu lagi-lagi mampir di kepalanya tanpa diminta, terutama jika ia sedang sendiri seperti ini. Cepat, _kunoichi_ pirang itu menggeleng. Udara di luar sedang amat cerah dan ia menyerah terus-terusan memikirkan masalah yang menurut pertimbangan logisnya tak pantas dikatakan masalah.

Lagi pula masih ada hal yang jauh lebih penting dan harus dikerjakannya.

Bola mata _aquamarine_-nya mengerjap menatap bayangan sosok pirang yang terpantul cermin di depannya. Ia tersenyum, mengangguk satu kali dan menunjuk bayangan itu dengan telunjuk lentiknya.

"Kau," jarinya bergerak-gerak sementara bibirnya berkata dengan penuh penekanan, "selalu baik-baik saja, Yamanaka Ino."

Ia tersenyum lebih lebar dan merasa sedikit lebih baik. Gadis itu menarik napas satu kali, berdehem anggun, kemudian keluar dari pintu kamar mandi.

Yamanaka Ino memang baru saja selesai berbenah setelah kesekian kalinya melakukan ritual khususnya. Ini sudah hari kesembilannya di Suna dan itu berarti sudah dua belas hari ia meninggalkan Konoha.

Hari pertama tiba, ia masih menyempatkan diri menganalisis kondisi sang tetua di dalam ruangan khusus, sebelum beristirahat dan memikirkan langkah selanjutnya. Malam harinya, ia membongkar kitab khusus Klan Yamanaka peninggalan sang Ayah yang dibawanya.

Hari kedua, ia memulai analisis lebih dalam dengan memakai teknik dasar _shintenshin_ yang digabungkan dengan _shindenshin no jutsu_. _Kunoichi_ itu tidak bisa sembarang menggunakan _jutsu_-nya karena objek sasarannya saat ini tengah menutup kesadarannya sendiri.

Beberapa menit pertama sejak menggunakan _jutsu_-nya, awalnya sama sekali tak ada pertanda apa-apa. Namun putri Yamanaka Inoichi itu tak lekas putus asa. Ia mengerahkan lebih banyak lagi _chakra_-nya.

Oh, ayolah.

Ia sedang membawa nama baik Konoha dan Klan Yamanaka. Lebih dari itu, Suna membutuhkannya, dan ini adalah misi kemanusiaan yang diembannya.

Yah, sepertinya ia memang harus benar-benar serius karena _jutsu_-nya tak juga berhasil.

Merasa tak cukup hanya dengan dua teknik andalannya, Ino kemudian berinisiatif untuk memadukannya dengan elemen _yin_ dan _yang_ yang dimilikinya. Perlahan-lahan, tekniknya barusan sedikit demi sedikit mulai membuahkan hasil. Ia mulai dapat merasakan dinding energi lain yang menghalanginya meski belum memperoleh gambaran secara utuh. Tapi ini suatu kemajuan.

Rupanya ide memanfaatkan elemen _yin_ dan _yang_ ternyata benar-benar tepat. Ino sungguh bersyukur, meski menggunakan dua _jutsu_ sekaligus—ditambah penggunaan dua elemen khusus secara bersamaan—telah membuat _chakra_ dan energinya habis terkuras. Napasnya bahkan sampai terengah-engah.

Begitu hari kedua berakhir, _kunoichi_ itu akhirnya dapat menarik kesimpulan awal.

Yamanaka Ino kemudian berterus terang pada _Kazekage_ jika teknik ini tak bisa dilakukan satu kali karena staminanya sendiri tidak memungkinkan. Sebenarnya semua bisa dilakukan dengan cepat namun membutuhkan sepuluh hingga lima belas kali lipat dari _chakra_ yang dimilikinya sekarang. Namun sayangnya, teknik ini tidak bisa dilakukan dengan metode asupan _chakra_. Jadi, ia juga tidak bisa menerima infus _chakra_ dari orang lain.

Jalan satu-satunya adalah dengan mentransfer _jutsu_-nya sedikit demi sedikit secara teratur dan terus-menerus. Namun risikonya, metode ini akan membutuhkan waktu berhari-hari.

_Kazekage_ sama sekali tidak keberatan, bahkan memberi fasilitas jauh lebih nyaman dari yang dibayangkannya.

Hari ketiga, Ino harus memulihkan diri terlebih dahulu sebelum bersiap memasuki ritual misi yang sesungguhnya. Ia juga harus benar-benar lihai mengontrol _chakra_ dan menakar _jutsu_-nya jika tidak mau mengorbankan dirinya secara cuma-cuma.

Hari keempat, ia benar-benar memulai tekniknya di ruangan khusus tersebut dibantu beberapa _shinobi_ Suna yang juga menguasai elemen _yin_ dan _yang_. Hingga sejauh ini, semuanya berjalan lancar.

Seharusnya ia baik-baik saja. Orang Suna juga amat sangat ramah padanya. Tapi hati terdalamnya tidak. Bahkan rasanya semakin rapuh di mana Ino membenci dirinya sendiri karena merasa tidak profesional dengan misinya. Terkadang, itu membuatnya semakin memaksakan diri.

"Ino."

Langkah kakinya terhenti. Tubuh rampingnya kemudian berputar. Gadis itu segera tersenyum mendapati sosok yang memanggilnya. Ia memang sudah sering berbincang dengannya selama berada di Suna. Bisa dikatakan, ia sudah cukup akrab dengan kakak sulung _Kazekage_.

"Kau tidak menyentuh makan malammu."

Gadis Yamanaka itu meringis kecil. "Maaf, aku tidak terbiasa makan malam dengan porsi sebanyak itu." Entah ada badai apa, sudut hatinya serasa mencelos saat mengucapkan kata 'makan malam' namun segera ditekannya dalam-dalam.

Temari masih menatapnya serius. "Kau harus lebih memperhatikan staminamu, Ino. Ini sudah hampir seminggu semenjak ritualmu dimulai dan kau _hampir tidak pernah_ menyentuh makan malammu."

Ino jadi merasa bersalah mendapati raut khawatir yang tersirat dari wajah cantik Putri Suna, meski kenyataannya ia hanya _tidak sanggup_ menghabiskan makan malamnya.

"Apa kau ingin kami mengganti menunya?"

Gadis Yamanaka itu buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak, itu sudah lebih dari cukup, bahkan hampir mengacaukan program dietku," jawabnya sedikit bergurau. Lalu ekspresinya berubah lebih serius. "Sekali lagi maaf. Tapi ... aku hanya sedang tidak nafsu makan untuk menghabiskan semuanya. Kau tahu? Terkadang kita tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu meskipun kita tahu sebaiknya kita melakukan itu―tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan membuang-buang nyawaku semudah itu," Ino mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum.

Gadis _aquamarine_ itu cukup takjub mendapati Temari tidak lagi mencecarnya. Putri Suna hanya mengangguk maklum dan berkomentar, "Ya, terdengar seperti seseorang."

Ino mengerjap satu kali. Lalu tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk kecil begitu menyadari maksud kalimat Temari. "Umm, kurang lebih begitu."

Temari balas tersenyum padanya. Namun sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah kembali serius. "Maaf, kami sudah sangat merepotkanmu."

"Sama sekali tidak, ini sudah tugasku." Ino mempertahankan senyumnya.

Temari menatapnya beberapa saat. Kali ini dengan sorot khawatir yang tampak lebih nyata dibanding sebelumnya. "Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja, Ino."

"Aku selalu baik-baik saja," sergah Ino cepat. Tak lupa dengan senyum lebar andalannya, berusaha menampik sorot khawatir dari sepasang mata hijau Putri Suna.

Gadis Yamanaka itu paham. Temari tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu padanya—sahabat Shikamaru dan juga Chouji—dan tentu saja Ino tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya di jam yang sama.

Tepat menginjak hari kesepuluh di Suna, sekaligus hari ketujuh ritual _jutsu_-nya. Ino sudah semakin terbiasa dengan udara padang pasir yang panas menyengat di siang hari, namun dingin mencekam di malam hari.

Gadis itu kini tengah berdiri di tepi balkon usai berbenah setelah beberapa saat lalu menyelesaikan ritualnya. Bola mata birunya berputar lambat, menelisik pemandangan malam hari Desa Suna yang terlihat begitu menawan dari tempatnya berdiri. Terpujilah _Kazekage_ muda yang menjabat saat ini.

Sayang, pikirannya sama sekali tak berada di sana. Ingatannya justru berbalik mundur pada kejadian nyaris dua minggu lalu sebelum perjalanannya kemari. Yakni malam ketika pemuda itu datang dan menghancurkan semua usahanya.

Ino segera menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa getir.

_Kheh_. Lagi-lagi tentang itu.

Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin selama 19 tahun hidupnya, hanya kejadian malam itu saja yang bisa diputar otaknya.

Waktu itu, ia benar-benar tidak mau dengar hal yang membuat hatinya akan semakin parah. Lebih baik tidak mendengar apa-apa. Pun selama perjalananannya menuju ke Suna. Semua seolah berlalu begitu saja. Ia tidak begitu ingat apa saja yang terjadi semenjak kakinya meninggalkan Konoha. Oh, ia bahkan nyaris melupakan fakta bahwa salah satu rekan seperjalanannya adalah si Uchiha. Saat itu, Ino mati rasa untuk merasakannya.

Dan sekarang, ketika kepalanya sudah lebih jernih, ia menyesal.

Mengapa malam itu ia tidak membiarkan Sai menyelesaikan kalimatnya? Ini adalah Sai. Sekali lagi, ini adalah Sai. Seseorang yang mungkin memiliki sudut pandang tak sama dari kebanyakan orang yang pernah dikenalnya.

Dan sebagai seorang teman—ehm―saudara, seharusnya Ino mengerti. Seharusnya ia memberi Sai kesempatan. Bukannya lari dan menghindar seperti ini.

_Bodohnya kau, Ino._

_Egois sekali_.

_Inner_-nya mulai memaki.

Yah, ia memang bukan teman yang baik. Bukan pula saudara yang baik. Setelah semua ini, apa ia masih bisa berharap?

Ha-ha-ha.

_Lihat, siapa yang paling idiot di sini?_ _Inner_-nya mengejek.

Rasanya antara ingin menangis atau menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Bohong jika ia tidak siap mendengar apa pun. Tapi lebih baik begitu daripada terkungkung dalam perasaan ingin tahu. Seperti sekarang, seberapa pun ia penasaran, tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan.

Angin mendadak bertiup kencang, menerbangkan helaian pirang pucatnya.

Bola matanya memejam sejenak. Berada di Negara Angin memang berbeda dengan saat-saat ia berada di Negara Api. Angin di sini lebih kencang, tajam, dan menusuk. Juga dingin hingga menembus kulit. _Atau itu hanya perasaannya saja?_

Tiba-tiba ia terbatuk kecil.

_Kheh_.

Kesehatannya memang sedang tidak begitu baik belakangan ini. Benar bahwa ia tidak akan membuang nyawa dengan mudah. Tapi ritual _jutsu_ yang menguras _chakra_, ditambah kondisi hati yang mengenaskan, seolah menggerogoti dirinya perlahan-lahan.

Sepertinya ia harus mengingat-ingat untuk memakan beberapa butir kacang gingko guna meredakan tenggorokannya, atau sekalian meminum rebusan jahe yang dicampur akar lotus agar pusingnya mereda.

Ia kembali tertawa getir dalam hati.

_Kunoichi_ medis tidak boleh jatuh sakit, 'kan? Sebab jika demikian, siapa yang akan mengobati rekan setimnya nanti.

Kepala pirangnya mendongak ke atas, memandang gelapnya langit yang diselingi percikan bintang. Seolah membentuk bayangan wajah seseorang di sana.

_Itu salah satu pesanmu dulu bukan, Asuma-_sensei_?_

_Maaf, aku mengingkari janjiku untuk lebih memperhatikan sekitar. Nyatanya aku tetap saja payah._

Iris _aquamarine_-nya kemudian bergeser memandang arah lain di atas sana. Ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum bibirnya bergerak perlahan tanpa suara.

_Ayah._

_Putrimu ini ... tak bisa diandalkan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau masih akan meneruskan?"

Kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Temari telah membuka percakapan antara dua _kunoichi_ pirang yang kini tengah menyusuri lorong.

Ino masih meneruskan langkahnya. Hari ini adalah hari kedelapan misinya. Berarti genap dua minggu sejak ia meninggalkan Konoha. "Aku sudah beristirahat semalam," jawabnya tanpa melupakan senyumnya.

Temari menolehkan wajah, menatap Ino dengan tatapan selidik selama beberapa saat.

Yamanaka Ino masih tersenyum.

Terima kasih pada keahliannya berdandan. Sepertinya ia berhasil mengelabui mata tajam Temari yang menelisiknya, meski tampaknya alasan Putri Suna itu mengalah lebih karena sikap keras kepalanya.

Temari menarik napas satu kali. "Baiklah, aku percaya padamu."

"Terima kasih." Tanpa sadar, Ino turut menarik napas lega. Oh, ia benar-benar terkesan pada kakak sulung _Kazekage_ yang tegas tapi juga sangat pengertian.

"Tapi kau harus istirahat tengah hari nanti."

Senyum Ino semakin lebar. "Tentu saja, jangan khawatir."

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu ruangan khusus. Raut wajah Ino menjadi lebih serius tepat sebelum kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam.

_Apa pun yang terjadi, misi ini harus diselesaikan sebaik-baiknya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari kesepuluh misi.

Jumlah coretan silang di buku catatan Ino sudah berjumlah enam belas, menandakan jumlah hari yang sama sejak ia meninggalkan Konoha.

Tak diduga, misi ini membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dari perkiraannya semula. Lapisan-lapisan terakhir pertahanan dinding _chakra_ yang harus ditembusnya menjadi semakin kokoh dan ia benar-benar harus bekerja keras menerobosnya. Ino bahkan tidak meninggalkan ruangan khusus tersebut dua hari belakangan ini. Gadis itu hampir tak punya waktu untuk beristirahat.

Namun perjuangannya membuahkan hasil. Tepat di hari keduabelas, tetua itu akhirnya membuka mata dan segera disambut dengan ungkapan penuh suka cita dari para _shinobi_ yang ada di sana.

Akan tetapi jangan senang dulu, Yamanaka Ino!

Misinya belum selesai sampai di sini. Tiga hari pertama, ia harus memantau perkembangan sang tetua dengan sangat teliti sembari memastikan tidak ada lagi dinding-dinding _chakra_ pembatas kesadaran yang masih tersisa.

Hingga hari kelima, barulah ia dapat sedikit bernapas lega. Kondisi sang tetua sudah lebih stabil dan ia tinggal mengawasi setidaknya satu minggu ke depan.

Masa-masa kritis telah lewat. Hari-hari suram telah berlalu. Ditambah dengan suasana cerah Desa Suna yang juga tengah bersuka cita. Proyek kerjasama Suna dan Konoha—di mana Shikamaru terlibat di dalamnya―telah tuntas pada tahapan pertama dan akan segera berlanjut pada tahapan kedua.

Semua bersuka cita. _Kazekage_ bahkan bermaksud mengadakan perayaan kecil-kecilan bersama seluruh warga desa saat purnama tiba. Tak ada yang tak merasa gembira.

Ino pun juga merasakan hal yang sama—_tadinya_.

Lelah—tapi juga lega. Seluruh energinya memang seolah habis terkuras, baik fisik maupun jiwanya. Tapi ini semua hampir selesai. Misinya sudah hampir selesai. Tak lama lagi, ia sudah bisa kembali ke Konoha.

Seharusnya ia senang.

Tapi.

Lubang di dadanya ini ...

Terkadang menjadikannya seperti anomali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat." Ino menepuk bahu tegap sahabatnya dengan senyum tulus.

Yang ditepuk hanya balas menyahut pendek, "Kau juga."

Ino tertawa pelan lalu mengibaskan tangan. "Yang kulakukan tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dirimu."

"Tidak akan semeriah ini kalau kau tidak mampu membuatnya membuka mata."

Ino tertawa lagi mendengar tanggapan Shikamaru yang diucapkan dengan datar. Yah, sejujurnya _kunoichi_ pirang itu benar-benar kagum pada sahabat jeniusnya yang telah menyukseskan tahapan pertama proyeknya. Siapa lagi yang bisa merancang proyek mega taktis _shinobi_ dengan begitu mengagumkan selain pemuda berambut nanas yang selalu punya dua ribu strategi dalam satu langkah?

Tak heran jika kemudian _Kazekage_ benar-benar mengadakan syukuran kecil-kecilan di halaman utama gedung _Kazekage_. Bukan perayaan gemerlap yang berbalut kemewahan. Namun seluruh penduduk desa dapat hadir dan merayakannya bersama-sama di bawah sinar bulan. Cukup dengan berpakaian santai tapi sopan.

"Jadi, bagaimana kelanjutan proyekmu nanti? Kupikir tahap berikutnya akan semakin sulit meski waktu pengerjaannya bisa lebih cepat."

Shikamaru masih sempat menguap satu kali sebelum menjawab, "Tenang saja. _Hokage_ sudah memikirkan langkah selanjutnya."

"Ooh begitu," Ino mengangguk-angguk. Teringat pada _Hokage_ mesum yang telah terbukti kapabilitasnya dalam memimpin Konoha.

"Ino?"

Sebuah suara membuat kepala pirangnya menoleh.

"Kau sudah di sini?"

Gadis Yamanaka itu segera tersenyum mendapati sosok yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan kerutan kening. Seharusnya ia memang beristirahat setelah nyaris seluruh tenaganya habis terkuras. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak ingin ketinggalan memberi ucapan selamat atas kesuksesan sahabatnya.

"Hehe, aku tidak ingin melewatkan perayaan suksesnya proyek si pemalas ini," jawab Ino setengah bercanda.

Temari tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Kemudian ia turut memberi ucapan selamat serta berterima kasih atas bantuan dan kerjasama Konoha pada Suna yang kemudian dijawab dengan senyum lebar Ino dan gumaman datar Shikamaru.

Kakak sulung _Kazekage_ itu terlihat cantik dalam balutan _yukata_ biru tua dan rambut pirang yang disanggul pendek. Sekali lagi, Ino mengagumi betapa elegannya sang putri Suna.

Ino sendiri hanya mengenakan _yukata_ ungu gelap dengan motif samar bunga berwarna putih. Ia tidak membawa banyak baju ke Suna dan _yukata_ ungu ini adalah pilihan satu-satunya. Rambut pirang panjangnya pun ia biarkan tergerai begitu saja.

Kedua _kunoichi_ pirang itu sempat berbincang sebentar. Namun Ino yang tanggap akan keadaan kemudian berkata pada Temari dengan senyum lebar, "Aku akan mencoba puding tomat ceri di sebelah sana."

"Mau kutemani?" Temari menawarkan diri.

Ino tertawa kecil. "Bicara apa kau, aku akan makan sepuas-puasnya. Kau bisa mati bosan jika menemaniku," candanya.

Temari tersenyum. "Bukan masalah."

"Ups," sahut Ino cepat, "tapi aku ingin makan sendiri. Kau di sini saja. Dadah~" ujarnya ringan tanpa memberi kesempatan Temari untuk merespons.

Gadis Yamanaka itu masih sempat menyikut pelan sahabat lelakinya sebelum kabur menghindar sambil tertawa, "Selesaikan _proyekmu_ dengan segera."

.

.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino melangkah perlahan menuju deretan meja puding, bermaksud menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan sesuatu yang bisa disantapnya. Ia memang belum makan dari pagi, sedangkan kemarin-kemarin ia hanya menyentuh sangat sedikit dari porsi makannya.

_Kunoichi_ itu tersenyum begitu tiba di depan meja. Ya, seisi desa tengah berbahagia. Tak sepantasnya ia bermuram durja. Tangannya mulai bergerak memilih puding yang menarik seleranya. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika iris birunya tak sengaja menangkap salah satu menu utama di meja seberang.

Sup tomat.

Ino segera meletakkan pudingnya dan berbalik badan bermaksud melupakan kenangan makan malam sup tomat yang dengan seenaknya mampir di kepalanya. Namun sekali lagi gerakannya terhenti. Oh tidak! Bahkan menu di meja seberangnya lebih buruk lagi―terutama bagi kondisinya saat ini.

Gadis itu membatu di tempatnya.

_Momen tofu?_

Astaga.

Siapa pun koki yang telah merancang daftar menu masakannya, maka ia telah benar-benar sukses membuat Yamanaka Ino kehilangan seluruh selera makannya malam ini.

Mengurungkan niat semula, gadis itu justru bergeser mundur menjauh dari deretan meja makan. Tanpa sadar pula tubuh rampingnya sudah menyelinap ke tepi, menjauh dari kerumunan.

Ia menyandarkan tubuh ke dinding sebelum perlahan-lahan mendudukkan diri di atas satu-satunya kursi kosong di dekat pintu halaman samping.

Bola mata birunya bergerak-gerak menyorot sekitar. Dapat dilihatnya bayangan Shikamaru dan Temari yang tampak samar dari kejauhan. Seketika gadis itu teringat pada sahabatnya yang satu lagi. Rasanya ia jadi merindukan Akimichi Chouji jika tidak teringat bahwa pemuda tambun itu tentu juga disibukkan dengan misinya di Kumogakure.

Ia menghela napas. Lalu mulai memikirkan masalahnya sendiri.

Setelah misinya benar-benar selesai nanti, apa ia akan siap untuk kembali ke Konoha?

Gadis itu memijat pelan pelipisnya. Kepalanya mulai terasa berat. Suasana ramai di sekitarnya entah mengapa membuat pernapasannya menjadi tak nyaman. Pelipisnya bahkan terasa semakin berdenyut-denyut.

Astaga, sepertinya dia benar-benar harus memaksa makan jika tidak ingin pingsan karena kehabisan tenaga.

Tak ingin terlihat semakin menyedihkan, Ino mencoba mengatur pernapasannya beberapa saat. Kemudian ia menggerakkan tubuhnya, bermaksud bangkit dan mencari makan.

Tapi pandangannya mendadak berkunang-kunang. Keseimbangannya goyah dan ia nyaris tak sanggup lagi berdiri. Apalagi melihat.

Hampir gelap.

Namun dirasakannya sebuah tangan kokoh menangkap tubuhnya.

Apa ini?

Kesadarannya timbul tenggelam.

Perasaan seperti—

_Bruk._

―melayang?

Sesuatu tak asing meski hanya dirasakan samar-samar.

"Jangan memaksakan diri."

Lalu semuanya gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau semakin kurus, Ino-_chan_."

Itu kalimat pertama yang didengarnya begitu sepasang bola matanya terbuka. _Aquamarine_-nya bahkan belum sempurna menangkap bayangan sosok berkulit pucat yang kini tengah menyorotnya dengan obsidian gelapnya.

Begitu tersadar, Ino yakin pipinya tidak mungkin tidak memerah. Demi Tuan _Kazekage_ yang tak punya alis, ia selalu senang disebut kurus. Terlebih jika yang mengatakannya adalah ...

"Sai?"

Bola matanya mengerjap beberapa kali seolah meyakinkan diri jika tidak sedang bermimpi. Hah? Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana mungkin sosok itu bisa ada di sini? Oh, atau ia memang sedang bermimpi?

Tapi sepertinya tidak.

Sebagai seorang _kunoichi_ dengan keahlian _jutsu_ pikiran, adalah hal yang sangat konyol jika tidak bisa membedakan jiwanya sedang tersadar atau tertidur.

Iris birunya masih menyorot tak paham.

Dia benar-benar Sai? Atau hanya seseorang yang iseng memakai _henge no jutsu_ dan mengerjainya?

Namun pemuda itu tidak segera menyahutinya. Kepala hitamnya justru menoleh ke samping bawah. "Di dalam sana terlalu ramai. Kau tidak keberatan kan kemari?"

Refleks, kepala pirang Ino ikut menoleh ke kiri bawah. Seketika bola matanya membulat.

Hah? Mereka sedang terbang?

Pantas saja rasanya seperti melayang. Ternyata ia benar-benar terbang.

Ino menarik napas. Tak diragukan lagi, pemuda di depannya memang benar-benar Sai. Matanya kemudian bergulir memandangi satu per satu _benda_ di dekatnya. Ia berdecak sebal saat menyadari sepenuhnya posisinya saat ini.

Ck, lagi-lagi benda-benda lukis itu. _Jutsu_ _chouju giga_ yang menyebalkan itu. Rasanya ia jadi ingin sekali melempar kuas Sai sejauh-jauhnya.

Gadis itu kemudian berniat melepas paksa selimut _chakra_-nya. Tapi selimut itu kembali membungkus tubuhnya dengan segera.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan jika aku yang membalut lukamu?"

Deg.

Jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak mendengar kalimat familier barusan. Terlebih saat wajah pucat itu kemudian menoleh padanya. Lengkap dengan sepasang obsidian yang menatap sempurna ke arahnya.

Hohoho. Beginikah rasanya sulit menelan ludah?

Yah, memang dirinya sendiri yang dulu pernah berkata bahwa ia mengizinkan Sai membalut lukanya dengan _chakra_-nya.

Sial. Kalau begini ...

Gadis itu menggigit bibir. Dia tidak bisa dan tidak mau lagi jika―

"Sudah baikan?" Sai mengganti ekspresi serius di wajahnya dengan senyumannya yang biasa.

Ino mengerjap sejenak. Pertanyaan ini segera menyadarkannya, terutama _chakra_ hangat yang membuatnya lebih nyaman. Mengingatkannya pada saat-saat lalu sebelum semua kerumitan ini mulai membelit perasaannya.

Kalau begitu, bisakah ia melupakan semua keruwetannya sejenak? Dan membiarkannya mengalir dulu untuk sementara?

_Kunoichi_ pirang itu berdehem dan mencoba bersikap biasa. Karena itu, ia justru mengibaskan tangan dan balik bertanya, "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa ada di sini?"

Lupakan. Lupakan niatnya untuk melupakan apa pun. Biarlah saat ini ia bersikap seolah mereka adalah sepasang teman, saudara atau apa pun itu. Biarlah ia merusaknya untuk malam ini saja. Esok tidak lagi.

"Aku diperintah _Hokage_ untuk bergabung dengan proyek Shikamaru."

Ino membulatkan mulutnya, sedikit heran dan tak paham. Alis pirangnya bahkan naik beberapa derajat, tapi ia tak berani menerka-nerka. Ia tahu jika proyek itu akan segera berlanjut ke tahap berikutnya. Tapi ia tidak menyangka tim baru dari Konoha akan tiba malam ini. Dan makin tidak menyangka jika salah satunya adalah Sai.

Alhasil gadis itu hanya mengangguk-angguk dan merespons pendek, "Begitu."

Ya, seperti itulah reaksi normal yang dilakukan oleh seorang teman. Memang lebih baik begini, bukan?

"Sebenarnya aku yang mengajukan diri untuk bergabung."

Ap—sebentar.

Biarkan ia berpikir, reaksi normal seperti apa lagi untuk menanggapi kalimat kali ini? Reaksi normal apa sebagai teman biasa?

Yamanaka Ino kembali mengangkat alis pirangnya dan bertanya sewajarnya, "Hah? Kenapa?"

Sai tidak segera menjawab dan hanya menatapnya beberapa lama. Ino nyaris tidak tahu lagi harus bereaksi seperti apa hingga gadis itu akhirnya memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Maafkan aku."

Heh?

Kepala pirang Ino berputar segera, menatap kembali sosok di depannya. Mencoba mencerna penggal kalimat barusan yang didengarnya. _Apa tadi katanya?_ Oh, ia bahkan belum sempat berpikir harus bersikap bagaimana ketika pemuda itu mengulang kembali kalimatnya.

"Maafkan aku."

Akhirnya Ino memilih memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan bertanya pendek, "Untuk?"

"Membuatmu menunggu."

O-ow.

Ino mengerjap. Sungguh, kali ini ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kalimat tekstual barusan. _Siapa yang membuat menunggu siapa?_

Dalam seluruh ingatannya, justru dirinyalah yang biasanya membuat pemuda itu menunggu. Saat menemani menjaga toko, saat pemuda itu hendak berangkat misi, bahkan saat Ino akan berangkat misi pun, dirinya tidak menemui pemuda itu untuk berpamitan. Malah Sai yang datang dan menunggunya.

Dahi mulusnya berkerut sempurna. Ia tak lagi berpura-pura, kini ia sungguh-sungguh bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Lagi-lagi aku dihajar Sakura."

Kalimat Sai barusan sukses membuat Ino melongo tak paham. Apa hubungannya?

"Dia marah besar karena aku sudah membuatmu menunggu."

Ino semakin tidak mengerti. "A-pa?"

"Sakura bilang sudah cukup kau menyainginya saat di akademi, urusan kecantikan, dan medis. Dia tidak mau kau menyainginya juga dalam hal menunggu."

_Kunoichi_ pirang itu seakan kehabisan kosakata. Bibirnya hanya mampu mengulang kalimat tanya yang sama, "A-pa maksud—"

"Ino-_chan,_ aku akan menemanimu di sini dan menunggu hingga kau selesai misi."

Yamanaka Ino mengerjap dua kali.

Butuh beberapa detik hingga gadis pirang itu menghela napas dan mengalihkan pandang ke arah lain. Perasaan yang sempat bergemuruh di dadanya, kembali ia tekan dalam-dalam.

_Tidak lagi_.

Gadis itu berdehem, "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Sai. Aku juga punya banyak teman dan orang-orang yang sudah kuanggap saudara di sini. Tak perlu khawatirkan a―"

"Bukan itu."

Ino sontak menoleh. Menatap pemuda itu tak paham. Namun seketika itu juga ia terperangkap dalam-dalam.

"Yamanaka Ino."

Hatinya berdebar-debar entah untuk alasan apa.

_T-tidak. Jangan lagi_.

"Aku ingin menjadi alasanmu tersenyum setiap hari."

_A-pa?_

"Aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang bisa membuatmu tertawa dan menangis bahagia."

_Tunggu sebentar._

"Kalaupun kau menangis, Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang menghapus air matamu."

Ha-ha. _Ini bohong_.

"Aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang kau percaya untuk membalut lukamu."

_Ini bohong kan?_

"Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang kau pikirkan setiap kali kau terbangun."

_Kenapa?_

"Karena bagiku, kau adalah semua itu."

_Tidak mungkin._

Ino tidak pernah mendengar pemuda itu berbicara sepanjang ini. Ia masih tidak ingin percaya pada apa yang didengarnya. Semuanya seperti tidak mungkin. Kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba, juga kata-katanya barusan. Semua terlalu mengejutkan. Ia tidak yakin dirinya masih punya kesempatan.

Ini pasti bukan kisahnya. Tidak mungkin semudah ini. Tidak mungkin semenyenangkan ini. Tidak mungkin sebahagia ini. Namun seberapa pun ia menyangkal, hatinya justru menjawab sebaliknya.

_Aku ingin kau yang menemaniku makan pagi, siang, dan malam. Aku ingin kau yang mencicipi masakanku. Aku ingin kau orang yang pertama kali kulihat setiap kali aku membuka toko, aku ingin kau pula yang menemaniku menjaganya. Aku ingin kau yang membuatku tertawa saking senangnya._

_Aku ingin kau yang membersamaiku dan membuatku tetap tegak saat melangkah maju._

_Aku ingin kau._

Ino ingin mengatakan semua itu.

_Tapi tidak._

Kelopak matanya terpejam.

_Karena yang didengarnya pasti bohong._

"Ino-_chan_."

_Apa lagi?_

"Ini pertama kalinya aku tidak baik-baik saja."

_Apa maksudnya?_

"Hanya jika sedang bersamamu―"

_Kenapa pemuda di depannya tidak berhenti bicara?_

"—aku ... tidak baik-baik saja."

_Dia mengatakannya lagi, seolah semua kalimat tadi belum cukup._

"Jantungku, pernapasanku―"

_Tolong hentikan_.

Kali ini, Ino sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia memberanikan diri menyela.

"Sai-_kun_."

Cukup, jangan diteruskan. Pembicaraan ini sungguh berputar-putar. Tidak bisakah pemuda itu menyederhanakannya?

Kelopak matanya terbuka. Ia memberanikan diri membalas tatapan obsidian gelap yang sedari tadi tertuju padanya. Samar, dapat dilihatnya bayangan dirinya sendiri di dalam sana.

Bibirnya pun bergetar kala bertanya, "Apa kau sedang memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu?"

Hening sejenak. Hanya desau angin yang terdengar. Mungkin sang angin bermaksud menjawab―membawa pertanyaannya terbang dan lalu begitu saja. Tapi tak seperti dulu, kali ini pemuda itu tak membiarkannya.

"Apa kau tidak bersedia menerimanya?"

Ino tercekat.

_Tidak._

Sekali lagi tidak. Ini pasti bohong. Apa dia begitu menginginkan pemuda itu hingga dalam mimpinya pun terbawa seperti ini.

Tidak, ia sudah tidak mau berharap.

"Ino-_chan_."

Siapa pun, tolong bangunkan ia sekarang.

"Apa kau ... tidak mau jadi kekasihku?"

Sayangnya, ini nyata.

Ada jeda yang sempat singgah beberapa lama di sana. Jantung, otak, paru-paru, dan seluruh organ tubuhnya seolah mengalami disfungsi sementara. Matanya pun mulai berkaca.

Ya Tuhan. Semua ini nyata.

Ia bahkan hampir terisak saat akhirnya bersuara.

"Apa ... aku ... boleh memelukmu?"

Hanya sekejap, ia sudah merasakan dekapan hangat. Lengkap dengan sebuah bisikan.

"Jangan meminta. Biar aku yang memelukmu."

Sekali lagi ia masih belum ingin percaya. Tapi semua yang dirasakannya benar-benar nyata. Sai sedang memeluknya.

Tiba-tiba dadanya seperti bergemuruh oleh debaran perasaan. Semua yang ditekan dan ditahannya, kini berdesakan dan melesak keluar. Ia pun benar-benar menangis saat menggerakkan tangan membalas dekapan pemuda itu.

Kenapa Tuhan begitu sayang padanya? Tidak pernah ada dalam mimpinya sebelumnya.

Seseorang yang selalu ada di sampingmu tanpa harus kautunggu. Seseorang yang mendatangimu tanpa perlu kaukejar. Seseorang yang tak pernah mengeluhkan apa pun tentangmu. Seseorang yang selalu senang hati menemanimu, menerimamu apa adanya, dan tak pernah merasa direpotkan olehmu.

Sekarang Ino percaya.

Ini kisahnya, bukan kisah orang lain.

Dia bukan Sakura yang menunggu Sasuke. Bukan Hinata yang berlari dan berpegangan tangan di sisi Naruto. Bukan pula Temari yang mendampingi Shikamaru. Juga bukan Karui yang bersama Chouji. Atau Rei yang bersama Kiba.

Bukan, karena dia Ino Yamanaka. Dan ia telah memilih Sai sebagai takdirnya.

Tuhan, bukankah ia sangat beruntung?

Gadis itu mendongak kepalanya ke atas. Matanya yang berkabut masih dapat melihat langit. Ada wajah ayah dan gurunya yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

_Ayah, Guru, terima kasih._

.

.

.

.

Mereka saling mendekap beberapa saat lalu, dan kini saling berpandangan seraya melempar senyum.

"Terima kasih," bisik Ino. Pipinya merona. Mata birunya yang basah terlihat semakin bersinar. Wajahnya mendongak ke atas. "_Kamisama_, aku bahagia. Aku bahagia."

Ia lalu menatap Sai dan tertawa, "Aku bahagia."

Tanpa diduga, Sai juga tertawa.

Ini pertama kalinya Ino mendengar pemuda itu tertawa. Suaranya seperti alunan menyenangkan yang membuatnya ketagihan.

_Suatu saat nanti, kau akan merasakannya. Perasaaan senang yang begitu meluap-luap sampai-sampai tidak ingin berhenti tertawa._

Kali ini, tanpa ragu lagi Ino bergerak lebih dulu. Memeluk sosok berharga di depannya dengan erat dan tak akan ia lepaskan dengan mudah.

.

.

.

.

Angin malam berembus lebih kencang seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini, mereka tak memilih peduli. Karena bagaimana pun juga, angin yang selalu menjadi saksi pertemuan mereka.

Biarkan saja.

Biar angin yang menghapus kesepian mereka, membawa pergi semua kesedihan hingga lenyap tak bersisa. Biar angin yang meniupkan semuanya.

Biar angin ...

... yang mempertemukan perasaan mereka.

.

.

.

.

**[Ino]**

Ada banyak pilihan di dunia ini. Bisa melangkah maju, bergeser mundur, atau tetap diam di tempat dan terpaku pada masa lalu.

Tapi ia akan terus melangkah maju.

Itu pilihannya, dengan pemuda itu di sisinya.

Hanya dia.

_Karena padanya aku jatuh cinta._

**[Sai]**

Ia kini mengerti, mengapa sosok itu begitu indah di matanya.

Dia seperti bunga. Terlihat cantik, tegar, menyejukkan, tapi sebenarnya butuh penopang.

Jika demikian ...

_Ino-_chan_._

_Jika kau adalah bunga, maka biarkan aku menjadi akar yang menopangmu untuk mekar._

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

Cinta sejati dibangun dari kesediaan tulus untuk saling memahami, mendukung, dan menerima. Tidak hanya kelebihan, tapi juga segala kekurangan, kesakitan dan latar belakang.

―Anonymous—

* * *

**A.N:**

Ino gadis **bunga** dan Sai dulunya anggota Anbu cabang _Ne_ (**akar**). Kisah mereka bukan berakhir, justru baru akan dimulai di Negara **Angin**. Sebab hanya angin yang mampu membelai dua hati yang terpenjara sepi

Pft (dibakar rame-rame). Sebenarnya aku bingung nulis chapter ini. Kukira bakal panjang ternyata cuma jadi segini. Yep mari bunuh Lala. Makin hari, imajinasinya makin amburegul aja T.T

Yo, sebelum di-kamaitachi Temari, ijinkan daku bales ripiuw dulu:

**arihara**: iyep SaiIno the best hehe makasih udah kemari :D

**de-chan**: makasih udah RnR seperti kemarin~ (ikutan nyanyi lagunya nuwah) kyaa makasih juga pinjeman senternya, chap ini jadi lebih cerah :') wuah mau ikutan peluk Minato! XD

**Indri**: cihuy iya nih, si abang syudah punya emosi dan bisa galau :3 gapapah kak :p makasih banyak yah sudah setia ngikutin fiksi apalah-apalah ini (nangis terharu) :*

**kaiLa wu**: kazekage ngga naksir Ino kok :) nanti di Gaara Hiden kayaknya bakal dijelasin siapa jodoh kazekage-sama (Lala namanya) :3 makasih udah mampir yah ^^

**RedGloriae**: aduh makasih banget kyaa peluk :* ngga sia-sia dakuh sampe frustasi nulis chap kemarin T.T bacanya di internet, soalnya baru versi jepangnya yang resmi terbit :')

**UchihaGilbert**: pengen ada Ino/Sai Hiden :') tapi daku mah capa atuh tjuma sebutir fans T.T makasih udah RnR :3

Berikutnya, akan ada **Hidden Chapter** (bonus chapter tambahan) yang berisi _hidden scenes_ tentang pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak terjawab di sepuluh chapter Breeze. Siapa informan Sakura, apa yang terjadi pada Sai selama Ino pergi, apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan sahabat-sahabat Ino, dll. Atau adakah yang minat rikues? Siapa tahu masih ada _scene_ yang kulewatkan ;)

Dengan ini, Breeze dinyatakan **resmi tamat**. Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah berkenan mampir kemari. Membaca tulisan yang penuh kekurangan ini. Memberi pendapat/masukan tentang imajinasi absurd yang sebenarnya curhatan terselubung Lala tentang pasangan SaiIno. Pasangan yang engga diceritain gimana bisa beneran saling cinta, yang engga disebutin alasan kenapa bisa bersama, yang engga di— (stop La) (Lala ditimpuk rame-rame)

Intinya, _I'm beyond blessed_ bisa berbagi imajinasi dengan kalian semua. Maaf untuk semua kekurangan dan keterbatasanku yah. Tanpa kalian, aku butiran debu. Cinta kalian semua :*

Akhir kata: semua pairing punya sisi mengagumkan dengan cara masing-masing. _Keep loving all pairing (^3^)9_

* * *

**OMAKE? :D**

Sosok pria bermasker tengah mengangguk-angguk puas dari balik meja kerjanya usai mendengar laporan dari salah satu ninja mata-mata pilihan.

Pria itu meluruskan sejenak punggungnya yang mulai terasa pegal. Tangan kokohnya meraih sebuah buku lama bersampul oranye. Membukanya sekilas, dan berhenti begitu menemukan secarik kertas penuh coretan. Sebuah tulisan tertera di bagian paling atas. _Misi Seumur Hidup_.

Pria itu mencentang salah satu barisan dan menambah tulisan singkat di sana.

_Shikamaru: sukses._

Sang _Hokage_ lalu memijit pelipisnya pelan. Kebiasaan yang sering dilakukannya kala terpikirkan suatu hal di saat-saat seperti ini. Yakni ketika jam kerja resminya berakhir dan ia masih menyendiri di balik tumpukan dokumen meja kerjanya.

Bermula dari pertanyan salah satu muridnya yang kemudian menyadarkannya. Ya, inilah yang dipikirkannya. Rasanya begitu semuanya jelas, bebannya jadi terasa lepas.

Ia tersenyum miring di balik maskernya, "Anak-anak itu harus berterima kasih padaku."

Benar sekali. Murid-muridnya yang terkenal berbakat dalam dunia ninja, memang agak merepotkan jika sudah menyangkut soal yang satu itu. Tapi setidaknya, kali ini pun berjalan dengan baik. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi menuju tujuan utamanya.

Pria Hatake itu menutup buku oranye keramatnya dengan khidmat.

Sejurus kemudian, pandangannya teralih pada salah satu foto di ruangan tersebut. Terutama pada satu sosok tak asing dalam foto tua berbingkai. Tatapannya kini menghangat.

_Jiraiya-_sama_. Peninggalan Anda benar-benar berguna._

Yah. Hatake Kakashi benar-benar _Hokage_ yang baik, bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

_Coming soon after Hidden Chapter_

**Sekuel Breeze:  
FLORA (Tanaman)  
**"Tentang sebuah nama yang menyatukan _bunga_ dan _akar_."


	11. Hidden Chapter

Huaaa maafkan aku!

Meluruskan sedikit soal kemarin, jadi yang tamat hanya Breeze-nya aja, tapi kisah SaiIno-nya **masih lanjut**. Kan dede Inojin belom nongol :')

Sedari awal, Breeze memang hanya 10 chapter dan fokus ke kisah hurt/comfort SaiIno hingga jadi pasangan. Aku ngga tega munculin Inojin di genre hurt, pengennya nanti di genre family. Semoga ngga keberatan yah :)

Dan karena sebenarnya ngga banyak scene tersembunyi, maaf jika hidden chapter-nya cuma segini XD

* * *

**Bales ripiuw non-login:**

**Anonim** : halo juga anonim-san :D makasih banget yah udah mampir kemari :* maaf sekuelnya lama T.T a-ano, ini bukan epilog, cuma semacam penggal scene yang terlewat dari 10 chapter Breeze :') Okesip, makasih semangatnya (peluk)

**Indri **: asdfghjkl duh daku juga speechless banget baca ripiuw kakak :* Huaa bener tuh, kapan yah ada sosok Sai yang ngomong sweet gitu ke kita :'( Sama-sama kakak sayang! Makasih banget udah berkenan nyicipi penpik nano-nano(?) alakadarnya ini.

Kyaaa~ aku juga suka part Ino benerin kerah Ayang Sai, mereka udah cucok banget untuk jadi suami istri :') Ga sabar ga sabar ga sabar XD Toss, aku juga sedih pas mereka galau hiks. Untungnya badai sudah berlalu :')

Yeay kirim balik sejuta lope-lope untuk qaqa Indri :* Okesip makasih banget ngets ngets. Kyaa~ m-manggil aku 'adek'? I-ijinkan daku nangis terharu kakak :') Tentu aja boleh! Senengnyaaa punya kakak baru (peluk erat)

**Guest **: Hai hai makasih banget yah udah berkenan mampir :* Bo-bolehkah kita berkenalan? ^.^

**xoxo **: Aku juga suka chapter 10! Badainya udah lenyap dibawa angin dan digantikan sama yang manis-manis :') Yeay aku juga suka banget loh sama reader kesayanganku satu ini yang masih selalu nyempetin baca dan bahkan ninggalin jejak :* Makasih banget ya ampiuunnnnnnn. Kyaaa~ (pegang pipi) a-aku dikecup basah sama xoxo XDD

**de-chan **: Hiks iya nih, Breeze-nya udah tamat :') Cepet banget yah tamatnya? XD Hihihi Ino-nya lagi kurang agresif, Sai-nya juga kurang inisiatif. Jadi ngga ada kisu deh :') Ta-tapi siapa tau mereka diem-diem kisu di balik layar cerita XD

Iyah, nanti bakalan ada sekuel :') A-apa? Barusan aku dilamar? Kyaaa~ (blushing) Ka-kalau gitu, mana cincinnya? (plak). Sama! Aku juga mau banget dipeluk Sai :')

Okesip makasih banget yah. Tebar bunga lope-lope :*

**Untuk yang login**, akan dibales secepatnya via PM. Maafkan dakuuu T.T

* * *

Err ... jujur karena ini pertama kalinya aku nulis romens (yang beneran romens), jadi masih kagok gitu. Dan setelah kubaca ulang, ternyata chapter 10 kemaren masih sangat-amat-kurang-banget deskripsi fisik adegan romensnya ya pemirsah X.X

Tadinya aku memang hanya berniat membuat interaksi fisik sebatas adegan pelukan. No kisu scene karena kupikir masih terlalu cepat untuk pasangan minim interaksi fisik ini T.T tapi astaga ya ampun, bahkan scene terakhir kemarin itu ngga ada deskripsi fisik pelukannya gegara daku terlalu fokus sama POV dan isi hati masing-masing! (bunuh Lala) Huee ampuni aku T.T

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah menyampaikan :* Aku terharu banget :') Nanti akan kucoba lebih banyak menjabarkan deskripsi interaksi fisiknya. Sekali lagi makasih banget kyaaaa ^.^

Satu hal lagi, reader-reader kesayanganku :*  
Mungkin udah pada bosen bacanya. Tapi aku beneran seneng banget dan bahagia bisa berbagi imajinasi dengan kalian. Curhat dikit, dulu aku juga ngga langsung nge-ship SaiIno. Tapi karena beberapa hal, sekarang aku jadi sadar kalau sebenarnya setiap pairing itu unyu dengan cara masing-masing. Termasuk SaiIno :D

Jadi tiap kali ada yang bilang jadi ikutan suka pairing SaiIno, rasanya kyaaa~ izinkan daku mati bahagia di pelukan kalian! XD Senang jika tulisan ini bisa menghibur di waktu senggang. Maaf yah masih banyak kekurangannya :')

LOVE U ALL ^^

Umm, bonus chapter ini _no romantic scene_ XD

.

.

.

.

.

—**Hidden Chapter―  
**_**BREEZE (Angin sepoi-sepoi)**_

_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
Kover dan cerita dari Lala_

_CANON setting post war  
(before NaruHina's wedding)_

_**OOC**__, TYPO, EYD, __**RUSH**_

**Chapter ini boleh dianggap tidak ada jika tidak suka**

**murni untuk hiburan  
bukan keuntungan material apa pun  
**

**v(^.^)v**

.

.

.

.

.

**SCENE 1**

**[Pertanyaan]**

Siapa mata-mata Sakura? Apa yang dilakukan sahabat-sahabat Ino selama ini?

.

.

**[Bahasan]**

"Kau cantik."

Gadis bersurai pirang platinum itu tersedak minumannya. Tak butuh waktu lama, kelopak mata gadis itu segera menyipit menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Hei, berbanggalah sedikit. Jarang-jarang aku memujimu." Sang lawan bicara terkekeh pelan dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Siapa pun tahu. Kau cantik, Ino-_buta_."

"Juga seksi dan menarik."

"Baik hati, penyayang, dan peduli."

"Pandai berdandan, memasak, dan merangkai bunga."

_Cukup._

Yamanaka Ino, si pemilik surai _blonde_ platina, menegakkan punggungnya dengan gerakan anggun. Ia sengaja menyelipkan helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga dengan penuh gaya, "Tak perlu kau ulangi pun aku sudah tahu dari dulu, _Dekorin_ Sayang. Aku memang terlahir cantik dan menarik."

Kini ganti Haruno Sakura, lawan bicara Ino yang mendengus.

Ino balas terkekeh puas melihat ekspresi kesal Sakura. Kalimatnya tadi memang diucapkannya dengan hati mendongkol. Oh, siapa yang bisa percaya jika Sakura mengatakan itu? Sahabat kesayangannya ini pantang memujinya.

Namun kekehan Ino segera berhenti mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Sakura selanjutnya.

"Kalau memang begitu, tidakkah kau heran, kenapa tak ada _shinobi_ yang mendekatimu?"

_Crap._

Si gadis pirang segera terdiam di tempatnya.

_Sialan. Benar juga._

Mengesampingkan fakta tangguh dan hebat, masing-masing teman _kunoichi_-nya tetaplah seorang gadis dengan ciri khas kecantikan sendiri-sendiri. Jika Sakura tipikal gadis manis dan Hinata tipikal gadis imut, maka Ino tipikal gadis cantik yang seksi. Slogan '_Beauty Inside, Sexy Outside_' sangat cocok disematkan pada _kunoichi blonde_ tersebut.

Tapi Putri Hyuuga yang imut itu sudah jadi milik Naruto, sementara si manis Sakura sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk seseorang.

Ino sangat paham soal ini.

Lalu ia sendiri?

Yamanaka Ino tahu dirinya cukup populer. Ketika itu, dia juga masih berstatus sendiri. Tapi kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang terang-terangan mengajaknya kencan?

_Kunoichi_ pirang itu kemudian menatap sahabat merah mudanya lurus-lurus. Menilik sikapnya, Sakura tampak seperti mengetahui suatu fakta.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Ino bertanya dengan nada sedatar mungkin, mencoba tak terdengar penasaran.

Sakura balas menatapnya dengan pandangan serius. "Mereka takut mendekati anak buah kesayangan Tuan Ibiki yang mengerikan."

Ctak!

"Sakura sayang, itu bukan jawaban," ujar Ino yang baru saja mengetukkan sumpitnya ke atas meja sembari menahan kedongkolannya. Lagi-lagi ia dikerjai Sakura.

Sakura hanya tertawa. Saat ini, mereka berdua sedang menyantap _yakiniku_ di Kedai Yakiniku Q yang fenomenal usai jam kerja.

"Hehehe. Salahmu sendiri terlalu sibuk dengan kerjaanmu."

"Kukembalikan kata-kata itu padamu," sahut Ino. Yah, Sakura pun tak kalah tenggelam dalam kesibukannya di rumah sakit.

Karena menganggap ini bukanlah obrolan serius, Ino kembali menggerakkan sumpitnya. Agak janggal memang. Seharusnya kan dia yang bergosip. Kenapa malah sahabat musim seminya ini yang memulai?

Yamanaka Ino meneruskan makannya dengan santai. Ia menggerakkan sumpitnya tanpa beban. Berkat ucapan seseorang beberapa minggu lalu bahwa dirinya bertambah kurus, rasanya Ino jadi tidak segan-segan untuk makan banyak seperti ini. Lagi pula ia sedang sangat bahagia sekarang.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu, _Buta_?"

"Semaumu sajalah, _Dekorin_," Ino kini menyeruput jusnya dengan anggun. Ia benar-benar tak peduli dan khusyuk menikmati potongan daging besar-besar yang biasanya selalu dijauhinya.

"Tidak penasaran? Tidak ingin tahu?"

"Mmm," Ino bergumam asal dari balik sedotannya.

Sakura menatap sahabatnya beberapa saat. Ia mendengus satu kali sebelum kembali berucap, "Berkat dua _bodyguard_-mu itu, tahu. Bersyukurlah kau punya mereka."

Kalimat Sakura membuat Ino berhenti meminum jusnya. Ia menatap sahabatnya nyaris tak berkedip dengan mulut separuh terbuka.

_Hah?_

_Bodyguard?_ Sejak kapan dia punya—

"Astaga," Sakura geleng-geleng kepala. "Mereka itu benar-benar menjagamu, tahu. Memastikan tidak ada satu pun serangga nakal yang mendekati sahabat perempuannya."

"Ck, aku terharu sekali," decak Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Untung saja saat semua _shinobi_ sudah menyerah pasrah dan mereka berdua juga makin disibukkan dengan misi masing-masing, barulah kau dekat dengan Sai."

"Awalnya mereka benar-benar kalang kabut begitu tahu kau dekat dengannya. Ya Tuhan! Mereka bahkan sampai memikirkan macam-macam strategi untuk memata-matai kalian," Sakura berkedip dengan tatapan kau-tahu-seperti-apa-jika-seorang-Shikamaru-menyusun-strategi.

Ino masih melongo tak bergerak di tempatnya.

"Beruntung, setelah dua minggu Shikamaru mengawasimu di Suna sementara Chouji mengawasi Sai di Kumo, mereka akhirnya yakin kalian memang sebaiknya bersatu. Barulah mereka memberi tanda setuju dan _Hokage_ mengirim kekasihmu itu untuk menyusulmu ke Suna," Sakura tertawa sendiri ketika mengingat-ingat kerusuhan apa saja yang telah terjadi selama sahabat pirangnya berada di Suna.

Jelas saja gadis musim semi itu masih sangat ingat.

Berkat tindakan dua sahabat Ino yang mendadak berubah kelewat OOC dan merepotkan jika sudah menyangkut teman perempuan mereka, mau tak mau dirinya―juga Naruto sebagai rekan setim Sai—pun turut terkena imbasnya. Bahkan _Hokage_ pun ikut melibatkan diri.

Tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan.

Gadis Haruno itu ingat. Dulu ketika mereka masih di akademi, kemudian berjuang dalam tim sendiri-sendiri, bahkan hingga kini, Ino tidak pernah absen mendukungnya. Sejak awal, Ino selalu membantunya.

Bermula dari memakaikan pita merah di rambutnya, membelanya ketika anak-anak lain mengejek jidat lebarnya, lalu berteman baik dengannya ketika anak lain menjauhinya.

Bahkan ketika Sakura menganggapnya rival, Ino langsung menjalankan perannya dengan baik. _Kunoichi blonde_ itu selalu mengejeknya setiap kali bertemu. Tapi Sakura tahu, Ino melakukan itu agar dirinya benar-benar termotivasi untuk maju. Dan Ino pula orang pertama yang akan berlari menyelamatkannya ketika dirinya menghadapi bahaya **[1]**.

Benar.

Yamanaka Ino sudah terlalu banyak membantunya dahulu. Kini ganti Haruno Sakura yang bertugas membantunya, meski mungkin yang dilakukannya sekarang belum sebanding dengan yang sudah dilakukan sahabatnya itu padanya.

Tapi jika Ino berhasil membuatnya tersenyum di masa lalu, maka Sakura ingin melakukan hal yang sama pula.

_Ia ingin Ino bahagia._

Namun gadis musim semi itu segera menghentikan tawa dan lamunannya ketika dirasakannya aura hitam yang mendadak pekat di depannya.

Ketika ia mengangkat wajah, seketika dirinya menelan ludah.

Tepat di hadapannya, Ino sudah mengepalkan tangan dengan awan gelap yang mengitarinya. Keanggunan yang tadi tersemat pada gadis Yamanaka itu kini lenyap tak berbekas.

Berikut adalah puncaknya.

"SIALAAAN! JADI INI SEMUA ADALAH KONSPIRASI KALIAN, HAH?! BAGAIMANA JIKA SKENARIO SIALAN INI GAGAL DAN AKU JADI PERAWAN TUA?!"

Kedai Yakiniku Q pun ambruk seketika.

Yeah, Hatake Kakashi pernah mengatakan bahwa Yamanaka Ino terkadang bisa lebih merepotkan dari Haruno Sakura.

_Untung, hanya sekadar suaranya saja._

.

.

.

.

**[Kesimpulan]**

Sebenarnya Ino amat sangat terharu hingga nyaris menangis atas perhatian tulus sahabat-sahabatnya, bahkan _Hokage_ mesum yang dihormatinya pun turut andil di dalamnya. Namun Ino juga kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena telah merepotkan mereka semua, sementara ia juga khawatir bagaimana jika itu terus berlanjut hingga wajahnya menua dan berkeriput.

Walhasil ia hanya bisa berteriak saking tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

.

.

**[Epilog]**

Ino mendatangi rumah Akimichi Chouji dengan sebaskom _yakiniku_ panas di tangannya. Ia memasakkan satu paket menu spesial dengan porsi ekstra jumbo dan menghidangkannya di meja makan, lalu memaksa sahabatnya untuk menyantap semuanya hingga Chouji tidak sanggup lagi menghabiskannya. _Kunoichi blonde_ itu juga berterima kasih berkali-kali sambil menangis dan bertanya kapan sahabatnya itu akan ke Kumo karena ia ingin menitipkan bingkisan untuk Karui.

Keesokan harinya, Ino ganti mendatangi rumah Nara Shikamaru, mengomeli sahabatnya keras-keras di depan pintu hingga matanya berkaca-kaca, lalu menangis terisak dan berjanji akan mendekor pernikahan sahabatnya dengan dekorasi paling indah yang pernah didesainnya.

Kemudian Ino memaksa Shikamaru untuk membawakan buket bunga besar dan bingkisan raksasa untuk Temari jika ia pergi ke Suna nanti. Katanya, "Aku berutang amat-sangat-banyak padamu dan juga Temari."

Tidak hanya sahabat lelakinya saja, gadis Yamanaka itu juga mengunjungi satu per satu sahabatnya yang lain sambil membawakan buket bunga besar dan makanan kesukaan mereka. Plus kartu ucapan doa untuk kesuksesan dan juga harapan untuk kelancaran hubungan mereka.

Tak lupa, Nona pirang itu mengunjungi guru-gurunya, dan terutama _Hokage_ mesumnya. Ino bahkan mengirim makan malam rutin selama seminggu penuh untuk sang _Hokage_ disertai bonus tambahan buket bunga raksasa.

Yeah.

_Apa semua itu sudah cukup, Yamanaka Ino?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SCENE 2**

**[Pertanyaan]**

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sai?

.

.

**[Bahasan]**

Sudah sejak lama Sai mendengar orang-orang ramai membicarakan betapa mengerikannya seseorang bernama Nara Shikamaru. Ini bukan soal berapa jam yang dihabiskan pemuda itu untuk tidur setiap harinya. Bukan juga tentang banyaknya kata _mendokusai_ yang diucapkan pemuda tersebut dalam satu hari.

Bukan.

Ini adalah kemampuan pemuda Nara itu dalam menyusun langkah taktik yang strategis. Juga kemampuan untuk memperkirakan strategi cadangan hingga dua ribu tahapan dalam satu kali jalan.

Setidaknya itu yang kemudian dialami Sai sekarang.

Semua tindakannya sudah diprediksi sedemikian tepat oleh Shikamaru.

Bermula dari jadwal patrolinya di Konoha, kemudian misi yang diterimanya ke Kumo bersama Rock Lee dan Akimichi Chouji. Misi yang membuatnya tergoda berkali-kali untuk berbelok menyelinap ke Negara Kaze.

Tapi ia selalu mematuhi perintah.

Dua minggu setelah menuntaskan misinya dan kembali ke Konoha, ia mendengar kabar bahwa _Hokage_ masih membuka kesempatan bagi _shinobi_ yang memiliki kualifikasi untuk bergabung dalam tim baru yang akan mengerjakan proyek tertentu di Suna.

_Suna?_

Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera mengajukan diri, tepat sesuai prediksi Shikamaru.

Dan ini sama sekali tidak mudah.

.

.

[ "Aku sudah memikirkannya. Tak akan kutemukan jawabannya jika hanya berdiam diri di sini. Satu-satunya cara adalah pergi dan menemuinya di sana."

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan jika sudah sampai di sana?" Ini adalah pertanyaan Sakura dan membuatnya terdiam.

"Bodoh," terdengar umpatan, "Kau mau membuatnya menunggu lagi?!"

Tak sampai sedetik, hantaman Sakura sudah mengenai wajahnya dengan telak.

Haruno Sakura, _kunoichi_ bertenaga monster. Sai sangat tahu soal ini, tapi dia memang tidak menghindar. Naruto juga selalu melakukan hal yang sama. Sebab hanya dalam perang atau misi, baru seorang pria diperbolehkan melawan wanita. Begitu yang dibacanya di buku.

Dan _kunoichi_ bertenaga monster itu kini berseru penuh emosi padanya, "Aku tidak mempermasalahkan jika kau bermaksud mengundurkan diri dari rencana proyek bersama Tim 7. Tapi yang kupermasalahkan sekarang adalah―"

Satu lagi hantaman dan membuat Sai mengerti.

Ya, karena menunggu adalah keahlian khusus tak terbantahkan milik Haruno Sakura seorang. ]

.

.

"Kau. Hampir. Terlambat."

Itu adalah kalimat paling tajam yang pernah didengarnya dari mulut Nara Shikamaru. Namun Sai sadar posisinya saat ini. Dan pemuda itu tahu tindakan apa yang harus diambilnya.

Ia segera melesat dan menemukan sosok yang paling dicarinya tengah duduk seorang diri di bangku paling tepi. Namun sebelum ia berhasil mencapainya, obsidian gelapnya melebar menyaksikan tubuh ramping itu nyaris terjatuh di depan matanya.

.

.

[ "Katakan apa pun yang terbersit dalam pikiranmu."

Sai menatap rekannya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia dipaksa mengatakan hal yang terbersit di kepalanya tentang sosok di hadapannya, dan sudah kesekian kalinya pula ia menjawab hal yang sama.

"Tidak ada."

Sosok di depannya mendelik dan siap mengamuk.

"Bukankah kau pasti memikirkan sesuatu setiap kali melihatnya?"

Celetukan santai yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah samping membuat Sai dan rekan bicaranya menoleh.

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja?"

Pemilik suara cerah tadi kembali menyelutuk.

"Ya," Sai menjawab cepat. Bola mata gelapnya melirik sosok yang sedari tadi memaksanya untuk latihan-mengatakan-entah-apa. "Tapi tidak jika tentang Sakura."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada tamu yang baru datang dan berkacak pinggang, "Tumben sekali kau tidak bodoh seperti biasanya, Naruto."

Yang dipanggil Naruto hanya nyengir lebar, kemudian buru-buru memasang tampang sosok berpengalaman, "Jangan meremehkanku, Sakura-_chan_. Itu yang selalu kurasakan setiap kali melihat Hinata."

Sakura menyipitkan _emerald_-nya. "Apa yang kaupikirkan tentang Hinata?" tanyanya dengan nada rendah, "Kau benar-benar membuatku curiga."

"Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan padanya, hah?"

"Eeeh? A-aku tidak ―"

"Katakan yang sebenarnya! Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan bisa jadi Hokage!"

"Aku berkata sebenarnya-_dattebayo_!"

"Mana mungkin?!"

"Kenapa kau bersemangat sekali sih, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Tentu saja aku harus bersemangat! Ini tentang Ino! Bukankah begitu juga yang kau rasakan terhadap sahabat-sahabatmu?"

Kedua sahabat itu terus berdebat kusir sementara Sai hanya diam menyimak. Namun interaksi yang terjadi di depan matanya telah menyadarkannya. Pemuda itu menjadi paham apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Selanjutnya, ia bahkan tidak begitu memperhatikan ketika pembicaraan kedua temannya mulai melenceng semakin jauh.

"Buku oranye?"

"Ya! Kenapa tidak meminta bantuan pada ..."

"Kakashi-_sensei_!"

Naruto dan Sakura berteriak bersamaan.

Tapi saat itu Sai sudah tidak begitu peduli. ]

.

.

Benar.

Ia selalu punya banyak pemikiran di kepalanya. Tapi semua hanya disimpan tanpa pernah dikatakannya. Selain fakta bahwa ia selalu berhati-hati dan tidak ingin kalimatnya menyinggung Ino, entah kenapa ia juga merasa ragu.

Tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

_Katakan apa saja yang ada di kepalanya._

Sai adalah pengingat yang sangat baik. Ia ingat semua kejadian yang pernah dialaminya selama bersama gadis itu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Ia ingat, dirinya telah tertarik dan penasaran setiap kali melihat senyum gadis itu dan mendapati rona semu di kedua pipinya, tanpa sadar jika kedua hal itu membuatnya senang.

Ia juga ingat, ketika itu ia penasaran mengapa _dia_ begitu mudah tertawa. Saking penasarannya, ia bahkan bertanya apakah setiap orang yang senang pasti akan tertawa.

Di saat yang sama, ia ingat pernah melihat _dia_ menangis beberapa kali. Yang awalnya hanya sekedar simpati hingga kemudian berkembang menjadi perasaan tak rela jika menyaksikan air mata itu kembali mengalir.

Ia ingat, saat itu semacam ada dorongan kuat dalam dirinya untuk melakukan apa saja agar tangisan itu berhenti. Dorongan yang sama akan muncul pula dan mendesaknya tiap kali melihat gadis itu terluka.

Ia juga ingat ketika sosok itu menepuk hangat pundaknya, berkata akan menunggu kepulangannya, membetulkan kerah bajunya, mengajaknya makan bersama, memasakkan menu makan siang, mengomelinya seharian, memintanya menggambar macam-macam, dan memperkenalkan teknik membalut luka serta merangkai bunga.

Sosok itu juga yang kemudian tidak berhenti dipikirkannya. Ia jadi ingin tahu segala hal tentang _dia_ hingga membuatnya beberapa kali menguping pembicaraan orang.

Puncaknya, Sai ingat bagaimana sosok itu menjadi hal yang pertama kali muncul dalam benaknya setiap kali ia bangun tidur.

Ya, ia ingat seluruh penggal kejadian tentang gadis itu yang berhasil dikumpulkan ingatannya.

Dan sepertinya ia sudah mengatakan semuanya. Tapi belum cukup, masih ada yang mengganjal di dadanya. Bahwa ada emosi lain yang bersarang di dalamnya.

Perasaan aneh tapi dinikmatinya. Aneh yang membuatnya ketagihan. Dan ia ingin gadis itu juga merasakan yang sama terhadapnya.

Oh, ya, benar.

Ia sedang meminta Yamanaka Ino untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

_Tepat._

_Sai membiarkan semua yang dilakukannya sesuai dengan prediksi Shikamaru yang kemudian dilaporkan pada Sang _Hokage_._

.

.

.

.

**[Kesimpulan]**

Pemuda pucat itu mencatat satu hal baru dalam memorinya: teori di buku memang penting, tapi praktik tak kalah penting.

Apalagi dalam misi seumur hidup seperti ini.

.

.

**[Epilog]**

Sai paham, ia harus berterima kasih pada mereka yang sudah membantunya.

Jadi ia tidak menolak ketika _Rokudaime Hokage_ dan gerombolan Tim 7 menyeretnya ke Kedai Restoran untuk menagih traktiran makan-makan di sana. Namun belum lagi mereka sampai di tempat makan, keempatnya berpapasan dengan Tim 8 yang baru pulang dari mengunjungi Kurenai-_sensei_.

Naruto langsung menarik Hinata, sementara Kiba yang kebetulan sedang bersama Rei ikut menodong minta ditraktir. Sedangkan Shino hanya berdiri diam di belakang mereka dengan aura hitam sembari menyiapkan serangga-serangganya.

Walhasil mereka berdelapan bersama-sama menuju restoran tersebut dan memesan menu sepuas-puasnya. Dan tentu saja semua tagihan tersebut dialamatkan padanya.

Masih belum cukup, keesokan harinya Naruto menyeretnya ke Kedai Ramen Ichiraku dan memesan delapan porsi ramen jumbo. Sakura yang mendengar hal itu ikut-ikutan menagih minta dibelikan lima seri terbaru buku kedokteran yang tebalnya melebihi buku-buku sketsa Sai.

Hatake Kakashi pun kelihatannya tak mau kalah. _Hokage_ tersebut turut serta memberi misi pribadi untuk menggambar ilustrasi kesepuluh jilid _icha-icha series_ dengan detail, namun tanpa dibayar alias secara cuma-cuma.

Ya, ya. Sai memang harus banyak _bersyukur_.

Dan bersabar tentunya.

Jangan heran kenapa Sai bisa membayar semuanya. Tidak masalah bagi pria pucat yang memang rajin menabung ini **[2]**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[1]** based on Character Official Data Book: "The Secret Scroll of Confrontation."

**[2]** based on Omake Naruto Shippuden episode 54

* * *

**A.N:**

Sekilas tentang FLORA

Draft-nya kutulis bersamaan dengan Breeze. Jika Breeze bercerita tentang perjalanan _Root and Flower_ hingga saling cinta, maka Flora bercerita tentang kelanjutan kisah asem manis mereka selama menjalin hubungan hingga akhirnya menikah dan membuat Inojin (dor) (ini seriuss)

Genre _pure romance_ dan sedikit _fluff_. Murni untuk hiburan, seru-seruan, plus adegan romens dan interaksi fisik yang mungkin bertebaran (maapkan Lala yang syudah lelah sama cerita hurt). Semoga ngga kaget yah kalo nanti berminat mampir ke Flora T.T

Dan sebelum ada yang bertanya lagi: **Kapan Inojin muncul?** Jawabannya adalah: Inojin muncul di genre family setelah mereka menikah nanti :3 Hehe udah rada jelas kan yah gimana timeline kisah SaiIno nanti :')

Terima kasih banyak! Amat-sangat-sayang dan cinta kalian syemua :*

Keep loving all pairing! (^.^)9

* * *

**Special Thanks to:**

**My Inspiration and Inspirator**  
"To be With You-EXTRA: Move On", "To be With You: Chase", "To be With You: Awaited" and "Dear Special One, With Love" by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie  
_Empat fanfiksi keren yang bikin aku sadar kalau setiap pairing itu punya sisi mengagumkan sendiri-sendiri. All thanks to Kak Suu! :*_

**My References  
**Narutopedia, KBBI, Naruto Shippuden anime epi. 54; 238, Naruto manga ch. 312; 700;

**My beloved Readers, Reviewers, Followers, and Favoriters  
**vaneela/ Syifacute/ malaijahhat/ LuffyNami/ D. oktaviani/ inuzukarei15/ INOcent Cassiopeia/ Indri/ xoxo/ Rika Alya/ Mr Obsessive/ DiRa-cchi 7ack/ yourbaby/ inori/ SasuIno NEVER DIE/ de-chan/ Anezt/ zielavienaz96/ Childishpink/ Secretly D Ar/ Hwang Energy/ chiha kyuchan/ Kin/ reader biasa/ larasseu/ tw/ TW/ shigatsu-sanjyunichi/ vinestash/ winter hood/ Guest/ Lady Hanabi/ L. lawliet22/ ucul world/ gorjess/ shiina/ tiwaTW/ Aristia Dewi880/ uchiha jani/ alana hyuuga/ Lmlsn/ KEY-Keziaaditya/ Ayam Rusa/ mue mya/ nara uchiha/ arannis/ munya munya/ Anonim/ Miyamoto-san/ RedGloriae/ uzumaki karin/ rin izami/ anclyne/ LavenMick Amanda/ jessica lee/ VikaKyura/ Kirisha Zwingli/ Sukie 'Suu' Foxie/ kayyashima/ hidanttebane/ arihara/ bluesnw/ setyanajotwins/ kaiLa wu/ shiina mizuki nw/ UchihaGilbert/ metta. c. rini/ HoMin 'EL/ sriluty/ ryukie0011/ dylanNHL/ Shiori Sophi/ bono. san. bs/ Uchiha Adis/ Daisy kyuu/ naintin/ Bhounthye Phouthrye/ PHye/ Pavita-D/ BerryPolkan/ Miyamoto-san/ Cheezzy Pizza/ Dragion A. M/ Dsalss/ Firebolt2030/ Fujimoto Miyako/ Junniele/ Naara Azuya/ Nurul297/ Princess Vissa/ ShiningLoveARA/ UchizumaAngel/ Viloh/ White Azalea/ Yashira Diva/ Yuki Kanashii/ aizawa arisa/ andrea scathatch/ bibiobio/ irma. felices/ n. cilik12/ nuinuy/ qori Hidarikirino/ ryuobito11/ uchiwawa/ Kazuki Fernandes/ Lynhart Lascard/ Ryuzaki Tachikawa/ Yoriko Rasha/ claire nunnaly

**My dearest you  
**Yang sedang membaca ini

**See you tomorrow in FLORA!  
**Spoiler Chapter 1:  
daisy ― Sai's pov — chouju giga

* * *

**Suka keluarga baru Yamanaka?** Papa Sai, Mama Ino, dan Dede Inojin? Yuk gabung di Grup Facebook: **Yamanaka Family (Root and Flower)**. Kami tunggu yah :*


End file.
